Never the Same
by daisyscrapper
Summary: Escaping media attention back home, Major Brendan Kennedy earns a ticket to Atlantis. He meets Jennifer Keller, whom he's assigned to protect on missions. Gradually, he finds himself watching over her on and off missions, striking up a friendship... and a little more. Pairings: Jen/OC, Lorne/OC, Appearances also by Carter/O'Neill, rest of SGA, etc.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at a story centered around an OC. PM or comment your thoughts! I enjoyed writing it A special thanks for bailey1ak for proofing and for the sounding board when I was stuck. And thank you, Hifield and LMXB, for the encouragement to publish again!

* * *

_Two months earlier_

Brendan Kennedy felt uncomfortable walking down the impressive hallways of The White House.

He'd just returned from a near impossible rescue mission in the deep mountains of Afghanistan. Three American soldiers had been held hostage, under heavy enemy guard. Reports from locals said the men suffered inhumane methods of extracting confidential military information.

All men had been effectively extracted. Brendan had seen to it himself.

No media reported on the successful trip. It didn't bother him a bit. He preferred it that way.

The U.S. Army often sent missions his way. Officially, he was an "advanced tactical supervisor and trainer." He spent most of his time in the Middle East, training seasoned soldiers to carry out missions that most deemed futile to attempt.

In his early thirties, Brendan had been given many assignments in the past 12 years. This one didn't seem any different than the others. The mission, the men, even the situation was fairly common in his line of work.

But this mission landed him a personal invitation to meet with the President.

And so here he was.

He didn't want or need the gratitude of the President, yet he was here.

Now escorted by a White House official, Brendan felt more anxiety of this summons by the President than he did during the actual mission. It turned out that two of the men had served with the President's son on the young man's first tour of duty. The President personally became involved in the meetings back in the States when the initial rescue mission was planned.

Brendan, however, was unaware of his involvement until late yesterday. A private plane had returned Brendan, the three young men, and a team of medical personnel home overnight. He spoke little to the small crowd in the plane. He'd always kept to himself, for the most part. He accepted the men's grateful words, then closed his eyes for most of the journey home.

As soon as the plane touched down, Brendan was more than surprised to see one of the greeters at the air strip was the President's son. His initial thoughts that it was an official welcome back home were quickly changed when he saw the young man greet the men with a huge grin and tight embraces.

After greeting his former Army buddies, the First Son turned to Brendan and clasped his hand warmly.

"Kennedy, it's an honor to meet you," the man said. "My father will be calling later."

It took several moments until Brendan realized the President of the United States would be calling later.

Two hours later, officially cleared from the military hospital, The President did call. Plans were made to transport him to the White House by private helicopter the next day.

Surviving on little sleep, which often happened to him the night after a mission, Brendan followed the man through the private wing of the White House. He was told he'd meet the first family there for lunch. When he was escorted into a room, he was surprised when the first family sat on various pieces of furniture, obviously awaiting his arrival.

"Major Kennedy," The President spoke from a corner of the room as he made his way to shake Brendan's hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. I can't tell you how highly recommended you came for this mission. Impressive, son. Very impressive."

Brendan nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"We should be thanking you," the First Son spoke, shaking his hand as well. "We met last night. I'm sure with the long journey home after that mission, you may not remember everything."

Raising his eyebrow, Brendan had to give a slight smile. "No, I distinctly remember meeting a member of the first family."

The First Lady laughed, then urged him to sit. "Sit and let us get a chance to know you. We can't thank you enough for rescuing those boys. After serving with our son, they've become close as family."

Within minutes, he found himself relaxing in the comfortable setting and genuinely enjoyed the conversation. The warm greeting and hospitality of the family allowed him a glimpse into the lives of this extraordinary public family. Brendan's mouth turned upward into a slight smile when the President's daughter soon began moaning about a history final she had later in the day. The President's son began talking about surprising his Army friends to a big football game at the end of the month, all while the First Lady lightly slapped the President's hand after he ate two many appetizers.

"Hey," The President said. "I've only had two."

Two secret service men raised a brow. "He had five, ma'am."

The President shook his head. "Isn't it bad enough I can't go anywhere without you guys? Now, you're tattling to my wife?"

The men shrugged. "We know who's the boss in this house, sir. With respect, of course."

Brendan was a little surprised to see the President roll his eyes and obey.

Moments like this didn't occur much in Brendan's life. He had no family to speak of. And those who'd meant something to him long ago had disappeared from his life, with lives of their own.

And so he sat there, enjoying being the observer of this dynamic family.

But like most moments he got like those, it soon came to an end.

The next few moments happened in a blur. He saw the one Secret Service man look to the other side of the room and narrow his eyes. Picking up on the man's tension, Brendan turned to see a group of waiters had brought lunch into the room.

One waiter looked odd. Sweat had formed on his brow and his breath appeared labored.

Something wasn't right.

A split second later, he began to raise his arm. He couldn't believe it when a gun came into view.

Not in his current setting. Not in this location.

Knowing the men who guarded the President would take care of both him and his son, who stood next to him, Brendan didn't hesitate. He'd never doubted his sense of survival and wouldn't start now. He knew the first family was in trouble.

Brendan leaped out of his chair, yelling a warning at the same time. He dove high to block the President's wife and daughter, who were closest to him and too far for the service men. Moments later, he felt two bullets rip into his back. Steeling himself from the pain, he continued to kneel and cover the shaking girl and stunned First Lady.

The last thing he remembered was a single shot from across the room above the screams.

Now slumped halfway onto the floor, Brendan struggled but was able to look behind him. He made sure the gunman was down before he passed out.

* * *

Brendan woke up, smelling the distinctive smell of a hospital. He'd been in far too many to forget the odor.

He groaned.

Opening his eyes, he almost dreaded coming all the way through and inviting the lingering pain into his consciousness.

"Good morning," a chirpy small voice said beside him. "It's about time you woke up."

A more mature voice admonished the young girl.

"Major Kennedy," the warm voice called to him. "I can only keep these Secret Service men patient for so long. We're late leaving and I'd like a chance to see you awake.

Blinking, he cleared his vision. Memories began to fill the initial void in his brain.

"Ma'am," Brendan greeted her. Seeing her alive and well, including her daughter, gave him a sense of relief. "You're both okay? Who was he?"

The woman shook her head. "Of course, you'd be fully alert and demanding answers. We're fine. Just a couple of bruises on both of us. You, however, were shot. Twice."

Remembering and feeling the physical pain, he nodded. "I've been shot before."

She shook her head in amazement. "Well, my daughter and I have been waiting for hours to see you awake. We wanted to thank you. I don't want to imagine what would've happen if you hadn't been next to us. Not to mention your quick thinking."

Brendan accepted her words. "I'm glad neither one of you were hurt."

"No, just you," she winced, then glanced toward the doorway as the men began insisting it was time to depart.

"Ma'am, you should go," Brendan urged. "If there was an assassination attempt, you're in danger by just being here."

The Service Men, both different from those at the White House, shook their heads.

One spoke up. "Major Kennedy, it's nice to see you awake. We owe you one. Someone will brief you shortly. But be assured, it was an isolated attempt. The shooter had a recent mental condition that made him go after the first family. He faked an illness, knocked out a Secret Service man, and obtained his weapon."

The First Lady reluctantly began to leave, followed by her daughter.

"My husband wants to invite you back to the White House," she called over to him.

Humor radiated from Brendan's eyes. "Ma'am, I think I better pass on that one."

Laughing for the first time, the First Lady left the room with her daughter's hand tightly tucked into her own.

A nurse came in after they left, checking the reading and adjusting his head on the pillow. Doctors came and left, but the nurse stayed in the room.

"Well, young man, you've certainly gained fame overnight," she said. "It took me an extra hour just to get in this place today. The media is salivating for more information on you. You did a good thing, son, but you're in for a mess of trouble with those folks."

He closed his eyes, realizing the scope of what had happened. He took two bullets for the First family. Of course, he was probably the number one story in every news outlet across the globe.

Even though he'd never regret his actions, he dreaded the aftermath.

* * *

_Present day_

"You ready?" Colonel John Sheppard asked from the doorway of Jennifer Keller's office.

The young Chief Medical Officer was muttering something at her computer.

"Hey, Keller," John repeated louder. "We're set to leave in five."

Startled, Jennifer glanced down at her watch and glared at John.

"These random IOA meeting are killing me, Sheppard," Jennifer complained, shutting down her computer. "Just when I start having a break through on something, we get called to Earth."

John wholeheartedly agreed. "Yeah. I'm not too thrilled myself. But it's not my call. Woolsey threatened to send me on a one way trip home if I complained one more time about the IOA."

Snorting, Jennifer picked up her bag from a corner of her mostly organized office. "Yeah right. He's one to talk. Not only has he loosened up a bit in the last year and developed his own poor opinion of the IOA, but he'd be lost without you. _We'd_ be lost without you."

They made their way down the corridors of Atlantis, each listing off items they'd rather be doing. When the door opened to the gate room, John eyed Woolsey and ceased the topic of conversation.

"We're off, sir. Both Keller and I here are excited for the opportunity to represent Atlantis in this all important meeting," John said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Anything last minute messages for the esteemed group of officials we'll be meeting later today?"

Woolsey, obviously used to Sheppard's antics, cracked a small smile. "As a matter of fact, Colonel, I do." He handed John a sealed document.

John peered down at the light envelope and back at Woolsey, this time, without a smile.

"Sir?" He asked.

"No worries, Sheppard," Woolsey said, arms behind his back. "I took your last complaint session seriously and have come to an agreement. These meetings are becoming more frequent and are a hindrance to this expedition. Please present this request, on my behalf, at the meeting. It's a formal request to eliminate the number of requests from us, or at least move toward a 'data inquiry' approach. Our physical presence every time they need us to report on an issue is costing us time, and ultimately money from the Stargate program. We can just as easily answer questions through a data transcription from here."

John felt a surge of pride toward the commander of the base. "Woolsey, I'm just about speechless here."

"I'm not," Jennifer laughed, patting the base commander on the shoulder out of gratitude. "Nice work, Richard. I knew you would come around."

Woolsey flushed a bit, muttering about getting back to his office.

As he retreated, John turned to Jennifer with a grin.

"Richard? You get first name privileges?"

"Heck, yes," Jennifer said. "I'm his doctor. I know more about his physical medical history than he does. Not only that, but he just made my day. Maybe my month. These trips are a time waste."

They turned as the gate dialed up.

"Who knows?" John said, suddenly feeling optimistic. "Maybe this trip will result in something life changing."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "It's a 24 hour Earth stay, centered around an IOA inquiry of a medical and military issue from six months ago. I highly doubt we'll be praised for our efforts of getting everyone back alive... more like criticism for that nasty viral bug we brought back to Atlantis that knocked everyone on their butts for weeks."

"I don't know, Keller," John said as they walked forward. He turned at the last minute and gave a quick salute to Evan Lorne, who was standing by in the control room. Rodney, munching on a power bar, was fixated at a screen before him and didn't take the time to wave them off. Ronon, by his guess, was probably prowling the hallways, looking for someone to spar with.

"I have a good feeling about this trip," Sheppard murmured as they walked through.

* * *

Chapters will be published daily- 16 chapters are all complete!


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

General Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter eyed the deep crowd of media currently surrounding Major Brendan Kennedy's home. It was a nice sized, ranch-style hourse and well kept for someone who was gone so often.

"Carter, have I told you how much I despise the media?"

Samantha smirked. "Never, sir."

"Well, I do," O'Neill sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Samantha murmured. "The plan is to get out of the car and go talk to him."

"But how do we get through _that?" _He asked, pointing to the crowd.

"Sir, we've faced worst," Samantha responded dryly. "I'm sure we'll survive."

Putting on his sun glasses, O'Neill grunted his opinion as they emerged from the Jeep and made their way through the slew of reporters and television crews, all eager to catch a glimpse of the man who took a bullet for the President's wife and daughter.

"Make way, make way," O'Neill dryly announced. "Coming through, folks. Official business."

When they reached the door, Samantha allowed Jack to knock.

"He probably thinks we're one of the vultures. We should've called instead," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, but a phone call is a little impersonal for something like this," Samantha reasoned.

Jack knocked again. "Major Kennedy, this is General Jack O'Neill. I'm not a member of the media. I repeat, I am not a member of those blood-sucking, vultu-"

"Sir," Samantha admonished, looking back to see if a nearby reporter heard.

The door opened slightly, causing Jack to give a victory glance at Samantha.

"Hey, it worked," he said, as they stepped through the door. "Don't mock my methods. They typically work."

O'Neill stared into the eyes of the man who had the world humming with excitement. He'd been dubbed a hero. But one glance into the man's eyes told Jack that Kennedy was living in a nightmare. Recovering from his injuries, he'd been forced to sit and wait out his recovery in a virtual prison of his home. He could guarantee the man would rather be on active duty in some corner of the globe over being subjected to his current situation.

He'd turned on a light in the darkened house, which he was sure was due to the esteemed group of media trying to get a peek inside for weeks. Jack took in the taller man- well over 6 foot- and physically impressive. He'd bet his next month's paycheck the man wasn't obeying doctors orders, judging from his toned physique, and had put most of his time into strength training since the accident.

Despite months being indoors, he was still tan from his time from active duty- Dark, neatly trimmed hair sat on top of his head, along with one of the darkest pair of eyes O'Neill had seen on his time on- and off- Earth.

Major Kennedy eyed them with curiosity.

"Sir," he stood straight. "Ma'am. I wasn't expecting anyone from the military."

"Yeah, well," O'Neill rolled his eyes and then motioned for them to sit down. "We like being spontaneous. Right, Carter?"

Samantha shook her head in amusement.

Jack introduced both himself and Samantha. Brendan had a curious expression the entire time, as if he couldn't understand why he was entertaining two high ranking Air Force officials.

"Basically, son," O'Neill began, looking over is shoulder to peer through the window, nodding at the crowd of media that had made a temporary home outside Brendan's home since he was discharged from the hospital. "You're still recovering from your injuries. You've got that group harassing you out there. Everyone in the world can recognize your face. The Army is a little hesitant putting you back into active duty once you're medically cleared, even as a consultant, until everything blows over. The President wanted to offer you an alternative, seeing as he feels responsible for all of this. Are you interested in another option?"

"Yes," Brendan answered immediately, sitting once both Samantha and Jack had taken a seat. "I'll take anything."

"Well," Jack raised his eyebrows. "That's about the quickest answer I've ever received. Carter, get his signature and let's get out of here."

"Just a minute, sir. Let's let him know what he's getting in to first," Samantha chided. "Would you agree to go to an undisclosed place and sign several confidentiality papers? We'd need you to pack immediately and leave within the hour. It wouldn't give you much time to say goodbyes."

Brendan shook his head. "It's just me."

Samantha nodded, finally taking a look around the tidy home. Jack and picked up on the lack photos or any personal mementos were lying around, attesting that this man had no family to speak of. They'd both read his history. It didn't come as a surprise.

Jack cocked his head. "So no girlfriend, no football buddies..."

Again, Brendan shook his head.

"I just bought this place a few months ago. I don't know anyone in the city, other than a few men at the base."

Jack tapped his foot as Brendan began scanning documents. Samantha began to list off things that would be taken care for him by the military- his house payment and utilities would come out of his salary, as well as any other bills. All would be rerouted for him to a representative from the military.

"You know, we could've really have been dramatic about this meeting and requested some cool Asguard technology to-"

"Sir," Samantha warned. "Papers first."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack rolled his eyes, reaching to flip over the papers to find the ones demanding a signature. "Sign here. Read later. Trust me, kid."

Brendan raised a brow, then obeyed the General. Jack could tell he was typically more cautious about thinking an assignment over, weighing the options... but he was obviously desperate to get out of the public eye.

"All right, kids," O'Neill said, scooping up the papers. "Let's move 'em out."

Brendan was instructed to pack a few changes of clothes and any personal items he'd wish to take with him. Clothing would be provided, but he could bring a few civilian things. Brendan packed a small duffel bag while the pair waited. At the last minute, they watched him retrieve a folder out of a desk in the den. If they found it odd, they didn't mention it.

Within ten minutes, the three left the house, with Brendan trying his best to avoid questions and photos from the crowd, and they made their way to the nearby air hanger.

* * *

Jennifer closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere but the conference meeting room of Stargate Command. They were into their forth hour of discussing one mission. She couldn't help but hold in her impatience, thinking about how much work she could be getting accomplished back on Atlantis.

"Dr. Keller," a female delegate from the IOA sharply said. "Do we need to pause this meeting for nap time?"

Jennifer shot straight up in her chair, fuming, only to reign in her retort when Sheppard's hand reached over squeezed her arm. Miranda Williams, IOA delegate, had repeatedly treated Jennifer as an inferior during the entire meeting.

"Excuse me," he said with a deadly calm. "Dr. Keller has answered all of your questions about the medical decisions she made during this mission. Looking back, were there a few decisions we could've made differently? Of course."

"And there you have it," Williams pointed a finger at John, as if he just had confessed to a crime. "Even _he_ says they could've-"

"_I _am not finished," he interrupted, with a deadly calm to his voice. "It must be great to slowly, at your convenience, read through a report after the fact, and come up with a slew of possible actions at your leisure. But ma'am, we don't have that luxury. Every moment- every _second_ counts. If we had the time you've all had to think this mission through, inside and out, seventeen lives would've been lost."

General Landry held up his hand to Sheppard, who looked as if he still wasn't finished. However, since he respected the General, he nodded to him.

"This issue is about finished," Landry said. "These two have answered your questions. Unless you're officially charging them with something-"

"Of course we're not," a kinder man said. "We simply want to talk about possible solutions if this situation arises in the future."

"Noted," Sheppard said, standing up. "About four hours ago. So, are we done?"

Jennifer looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not," the man said, almost apologetically. "We have two more missions that we'd like to discuss."

Sitting back down, Sheppard rocked back in his chair, sighing. Jennifer gritted her teeth.

Landry paused the meeting when a nurse walked in, looking at Jennifer.

"This looks promising," Jennifer muttered under her breath.

Sheppard grumbled, understanding her thought. "For you, not for me."

"Is it bad of me to hope for a medical emergency?"

"Dr. Keller, would you mind reporting to the infirmary and-"

"Not a problem," Jennifer jumped up, sent a smirk to Sheppard, and practically waltzed out of the room.

"Excuse me," Williams began to protest.

"Let her go," another delegate cut in. "The rest can be handled by Sheppard."

* * *

Jennifer let a deep breath out as soon as the door closed behind her.

The nurse laughed at her as she escorted her to the infirmary.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Hardly," Jennifer rolled her eyes, still a little irked. "Maybe that woman's nose from being punched."

The nurse looked at her with new appreciation. Jennifer had worked with the woman briefly over the last few years during stays at the SGC. It must be obvious that Atlantis had changed her.

"Dr. Lam had a few minor injuries come in with a team returning from a mission. They're all anxious to debrief and get home, but we have a short staff today. Rather than calling in a doctor, she thought you could use a reprieve."

"God bless that woman," Jennifer smiled as they arrived in the infirmary.

Lam noticed Jennifer as soon as she walked through the entrance. "Keller. Nice to see you." She grinned, nodding to a cabinet. "You can thank me later. In the mean time, grab a suture kit. I have two men needing your fine sewing skills."

"I've never been more excited to complete that task in my life," Jennifer responded, heading toward the area where the kits were stored.

"Hey Keller," Lam called over to her. "Lose the murder you got going in your eyes. You'll scare away the Marines."

Nodding, Jennifer took a another deep breath and let it out.

Two men sat on a gurney, dirty and looking tired. She greeted them, then escorted the man to an empty bed across from the other. The first man made small talk, occasionally glancing inquisitively at his team mate behind Jennifer.

"Do you want any Earth news?" the man asked her, knowing she'd just arrived from Atlantis.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. We're pretty behind on any and all news. Sheppard and I were escorted right into the meeting."

The man thought for a moment. "The biggest news was the assignation attempt on the first family, of course. You heard about that a few months back probably."

"What? No. I hadn't heard," Jennifer sat for a moment, shocked. "Data bursts are coming in three month intervals. What happened?"

The man began describing the event. He only was halfway into his story when he swore.

"Watch it, Doc," he warned, leaning forward and catching his teammate from falling onto Jennifer. The stitch Jennifer had just sewn ripped from his skin.

"Conley," he hissed. "Man, you gotta tell her you have issues with needles."

The man stumbled back onto the gurney, taking deep breaths and looking like he was courting a panic attack.

"Okay, breathe in," Jennifer said calmly. "Lay down. Don't argue with me. There's nothing wrong with being jittery. You sit tight and let me finish him and then we'll talk this out."

"I feel stupid," the pale man muttered. "I can sit up."

Jennifer shook her head. "You could've warned me. And I would've told you that most often, the biggest men are typically the ones that give me the most problems. So keep up your breathing, because your friend and I don't want to scrape you off the floor."

That got a smile from the man. "You don't sugarcoat stuff, do you?"

"Nope," she grinned, happy to have his color return to normal. "I moved past that my first year on Atlantis. We don't have time to sugar coat back home."

She chatted and tried to take the young man's mind off of things. Her first patient resumed giving her a summary of some more lighter bits of news from Earth, and a few minutes later she looked back at the man.

"Hey, I have an idea," she said, knowing the man didn't want an audience. The infirmary was unusually busy from Jennifer's recollection. "How about we get a change of scenery. You only need a few stitches on that cheek. I can easily fix you up somewhere else."

"The commons room is empty," the other man suggested. "Mostly everyone has left by this time. Night crew are typically in their assigned quarters by this time."

"Excellent," Jennifer said. "And it has a TV. I can catch up on the news. We'll just take my kit and you can escort me there."

* * *

Upon his arrival at the air hanger, Brendan had signed more papers, met several men from the SGC- a place he'd never heard of. And just when he thought he'd begin to get answers, a dark vehicle pulled up.

When nothing else could confuse him more, out emerged the President. Another man, which Brendan placed as one of the Secret Service men from the White House, stood in place next to him while the driver pulled the car out of the facility.

"Sir," Brendan said, standing straight and nodding. "It's an honor to meet you again."

The man shook his head.

"Son, the honor is all mine," he said, surprising everyone and giving Brendan a quick embrace. "I'm not sure if I could ever come up with the words to express my gratitude for what you did for my wife and daughter. If you hadn't been there... well, I don't want to even imagine it."

Brendan nodded again, unsure how to respond and still wondering why the President was present.

"Kennedy," the President began, looking at the two military officers who'd brought him there. "These people have saved the World countless times. And they never get acknowledged for it."

"Hey, I prefer it that way, for the record," O'Neill grinned. "This kid was experiencing my worst nightmare back there."

"So, what have you told him so far?" The President addressed Colonel Carter.

"Nothing, sir," she said. "O'Neill encouraged him to sign and not read."

The President laughed. "Ah. For once, I'd agree with that piece of advice. Even though the attorney in me cringes, I'll have to say anyone would be a fool to opt out of what he's about to experience."

Brendan just looked around, hoping someone would enlighten him soon.

O'Neill gave a suspiciously evil look to Carter.

"Come on, Sam," he urged her. "Make the call."

Shaking her head at O'Neill she sighed, then spoke into a communicator. "_Daedalus_, you can lock on us now. Yes, Captain," she said. "Lock on the third."

In an instant, Brendan watched the President grin at him, wave, and after a blinding light, he was standing in another room full of instruments and an amused looking, high ranking military man.

Brendan stood, staring in shock at Colonel Carter. "What..." he began, trailing off.

O'Neill laughed. "See, I thought that would be a fun introduction. Check out the scenery."

Brendan couldn't believe his eyes. There, in a large window in front of him, was darkened space. He walked slowly until he was stunned to see a large, round shaped object with swirls of white littering the surface.

Earth.

"How?" He sputtered, utterly amazed by the sight in front of him.

"Now, kid, one more transport and we'll be at the SGC."

Brendan protested, wanting to stand longer to see the amazing view, but O'Neill waved him back to the area. Another flash and Brendan couldn't believe they were standing in yet another room.

"Welcome, sirs. Ma'am," a man greeted them.

Brendan looked around at what appeared to be some sort of conference room.

"General Landry is meeting with the IOA, but sends his greetings," the man said. "They should be wrapping up soon."

O'Neill smirked. "I bet Hank's having fun in there."

The man gave a small smile. "Colonel Sheppard appeared eager to wrap it up. Dr. Keller was called in for a medical assist."

"Lucky gal," O'Neill replied.

Carter genuinely smiled. "Jennifer's here? For how long?"

"They leave in the morning," the man said apologetically. "Just a brief IOA meeting and an overnight stay."

"'Brief' and 'IOA' should never be used in the same sentence," Carter muttered under her breath.

Brendan tried to wrap is brain around how they were transported, but he didn't get very far.

"Off world activation," a man over the speaker announced. "General Landry, we have visitors from the Nox homeworld."

"I always liked them," Carter murmured offhandedly.

"'Off-world? Nox homeland?" Brendan looked at both of them. "Where are we?"

"Stargate Command," O'Neill answered. "Have a seat, son. You're in for a heck of a story."

* * *

Two hours later, Brendan still starred in disbelief.

"Unbelievable," he said. "Right now, somewhere in this facility, there are aliens from another world?"

"Yup," O'Neill said. "And believe me, those folks are a heck of a lot nicer than those IOA representatives Sheppard's dealing with right now."

"Both Stargate command and Atlantis each have a few team members who are not Earth-born," Carter informed him. "You'll find that most people we meet off world look exactly like us. The General and I served with one on our team for years."

The door opened, revealing a tall man with a disheveled head of hair.

"Sanctuary," he breathed, nodding at both Carter and O'Neill before closing the door firmly behind him. "General. Samantha. Heard you guys were visiting and used you both as an excuse to end the last round of torture."

Carter looked amused. "Long time, no see, Sheppard. What did you need us for, Colonel?"

Sheppard looked somewhat sheepish. "I thought I'd figure out a reason once I saw you. Give me one."

Brendan couldn't keep up. His brain was physically hurting from the amount of information he just took in. Unbelievable information about worm holes, gate travel, aliens, enemies, and things he'd never even imagine existed.

And almost as bizarre as he'd like to admit, he was surprised with the lack of formality between the General and Colonel in the room, as well as the second Colonel who'd practically flew into the room.

O'Neill sat up straighter in his seat and cocked his head with a ponderous look on his face. "Carter, I know the plan was to keep Kennedy here at the SGC, but what about-"

"I think I know where you're going," Carter interrupted, looking thoughtfully at Brendan. "Not a bad idea. Sheppard could always use a few more good recruits and the Major would get a nice break from everything."

"And-" O'Neill added, "Sheppard would have an excuse to talk to us."

"Colonel John Sheppard, meet Major Brendan Kennedy," Carter introduced the men.

Sheppard leaned over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Your name doesn't ring a bell. How long have you been stationed at the SGC?"

Brendan paused, not believing what he was hearing.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked in disbelief.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I don't read mission reports from Earth. We've got our hands full in the Pegasus, if you haven't heard."

Carter laughed. "He wouldn't be in any, John. He's somewhat of a new celebrity. Media can't get enough of him."

Brendan reeled. "Pegasus?"

Sheppard looked at him questioningly, not hearing him. "Ah. So that's why you want off this planet. Good reason. What'd you do?"

"Oh, just saved the first family in a single, random visit to the White House," O'Neill waved it off like it was nothing. "Took two bullets for them. And saved two of the older kid's military friends during an extraction mission."

Sheppard nodded, not giving too much of a reaction. "Wow. That'd do it. Everyone okay?"

The story of Brendan rescuing the First son's military friends to the fateful trip to the White House came out then, making Brendan a little uncomfortable. He didn't see his deeds as overly heroic. Men and women in the military accomplished the same, if not more, on a daily basis and didn't get the attention he was receiving.

"We'd have to clear it with General Landry first," Samantha warned. "But I think Kennedy's got a favor in a high place to call in."

Samantha reached into her bag, handing Sheppard a folder. A glance told Brendan it was his official military records, along with several other documents he figured detailed his personal life outside the military.

"Well, then," Sheppard grinned, after scanning the folder. Shaking Kennedy's hand, "I'd say you have a done deal. Welcome to the Atlantis expedition."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer walked down the hallway, a half-limping soldier at her side. As they passed a few people in the hallway, she began to notice the young man's pallor.

"You going to make it there, Sergeant?" she asked. "I've been lifting weights, but don't think I'm up to carrying you yet."

The man tried to smile, especially as they passed several people in the hallway.

"I'll be fine, ma'am," he responded. "I mean, doc."

She slowed her pace, nervously glancing at him from time to time. A fine sheen spread across his forehead.

"Nerves?" she asked. "Or pain?"

The man grunted, not even responding.

She sighed. If they made it to the room without him face planting into the concrete floor, she'd consider it a miracle. Any hopes he would make it past the first stitch quickly disappeared as she watched his color grow more pale.

This was definitely not the brightest idea she could've thought of.

* * *

Sheppard led Kennedy down the hallway, searching for Jennifer. Someone had mentioned she'd left the infirmary minutes before he'd got there, but didn't know of her location. He figured she'd made her way to the mess.

Of course, he didn't have a radio. Twice he found himself about to call her, only to find his ear piece not in its regular spot. Another reminder how much he wanted out of here.

John just wanted to get back home. He'd spent the last thirty minutes adding to O'Neill and Carter's story of the Stargate program, from the Atlantis prospective, to Major Kennedy. Sheppard was a little surprised to hear that Kennedy had just learned about the Stargate program hours prior to barging in on his meeting with Carter and O'Neill. And once he heard about the heroic deed Kennedy was being hounded about with the press, it made him realize how much the man needed to get off the planet.

He found himself genuinely pleased to be gaining another military member to the expedition. Landry had immediately approved Kennedy to be assigned to his post, calling the President shortly afterward to inform him of the new situation.

However, they had one last hurdle to jump. Getting medical approval. And since Dr. Lam had blown him off and told Sheppard it was Jennifer's call, he needed to track her down.

"Sir," a uniform stopped him in the hallway. "I know this may sound off, but..." the man trailed off, unsure whether or not to finish.

Sheppard sighed. "Nothing at all surprises me these days."

"It's just that I just saw that doctor from Atlantis... Keller, right?" he waited for Sheppard to confirm. "Well, she didn't look right. Nervous, in fact."

Sheppard narrowed his gaze. "Was she alone?"

The man shook his head. "No. Jones' was walking with her. Sweating up a storm. I had a feeling something was wrong, but thought I was being paranoid. I've worked with him several times. Great guy. But he didn't seem like himself."

"Paranoia has saved me countless times," Sheppard muttered. "Where were they?"

The uniform pointed, explaining where he'd last seen them. Unable to help them, due to an injury visible by the sling he wore, he watched them leave.

"Kennedy," Sheppard said as they hurried down the hallway at a jog. "Stay close. Keller's got a knack for getting in to trouble."

Sheppard, closely followed by Kennedy, ran around the last corner and burst into the room.

* * *

Jennifer felt drips of sweat coming from Jones' body and landing on the floor, as well as her uniform.

"Just two more steps," she urged him, taking some more of his weight.

The group of couches were just one step too many. Suddenly, Jones' legs buckled, making Jennifer trip. Before she realized what was happening, they began crashing into the furniture, with Jones' on top attempting to catch himself before landing on her.

At the same time, Jennifer heard a recognizable shout from the doorway. Through the confusion, she saw Sheppard leap on to Jones while another man, unrecognizable, hurry past the pair and lift her off the ground with a single swoop.

"Sheppard?" she called out, baffled as to what was going on as strong arms encased her frame. Once she realized how the situation may be misread by a bystander, she began to struggle in the man's arms as he transported her out of the room. "Hold on! Sheppard!"

By this time, she saw Jones limply fall onto the floor, leaving a confused Sheppard. However, the man carrying her wouldn't stop.

"Stop fighting," the man warned, glancing down at her.

"Put me down!" she seethed, continuing to squirm and shout. "Sheppard!"

The man continued to carry her, not stopping until several uniformed military swarmed past them that someone must've sent their way. When he arrived at a vacant room, she could tell he had experience of being in charge as she listened to him instruct two men to watch the door and had them shut them in.

Only then did he allow Jennifer to stand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, finally looking her over as he gently set her down. As he did, she thought she saw a flicker of pain cross over his face.

Ignoring that, she again told him to let her go.

It was like talking to a brick wall.

Jennifer was angry. Angry at getting manhandled. She was still reeling from the IOA meeting. Adding the strain of getting Conley down to the room finally to perform several simple stitches to the man's face... the day was continuing to get progressively worse.

As the tall man loomed in front of her, she never felt more confident that she could do bodily damage despite the uneven strength between them.

"Of course not," she retorted. "Unless you know something that I don't, what in the world was that about?"

The man glanced back at the door, looking a little bewildered himself. "Colonel Sheppard felt you were in trouble. Someone reported unusual activity concerning you."

Closing her eyes, Jennifer attempted to count to ten. The story was starting to play out in her head.

Normally, she had patience with misunderstandings. Even humor.

But not today.

Counting was something she'd tried to do earlier during the IOA meeting to prevent her from losing her temper. It'd helped somewhat, but back there.

Holding back the rage that wanted to leap out at this man, she opened her eyes and starred into his own. The Major's dark brown eyes appeared intelligent, but she had her doubts.

"Open the door. Now." Jennifer commanded in the calmest voice she could attempt at the moment. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"I'm afraid I can't," the man said. "Colonel Sheppard ordered me to stay with you-"

"Sheppard," she bit out, "is an idiot. Now open- this- door."

The man was obviously not used to taking orders from someone non-military.

"No," he repeated. "With respect."

Jennifer crossed her arms. "What's your name?"

The man looked surprised.

"Give me your name," Jennifer threatened. "Don't and I swear it that I'm make sure you never get a medical clearance to get back onto this base. You don't want to mess with me today."

The man continued to stare at her, then shook his head. "Orders," he explained, as if that would calm her.

The starred at each other. Jennifer, standing now with her arms crossed and foot tapping, while he also crossed his arms as he blocked her from the doorway. Whether he did it to keep her from escaping or to protect her from whatever trouble Sheppard thought she was in, she didn't care.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"You're from Atlantis," he stated, rather than asked. "That's why you don't know me. You came back with Sheppard."

Jennifer starred at him, trying to calm herself. Her face, at this point, must be turning shades of red.

"You're not an alien, are you?" Brendan asked.

Jen's eyes bugged out in shock. A knock very well may have saved the man's eyes from being scratched out.

Sheppard entered, then eyed Jennifer warily.

"Jen," he said, looking a little guilty. "Yeah, so we may have had some wrong information. Someone said it looked like you may be in trouble. Dr. Lam cleared it up over one of the men's radios."

"Later," she fumed, breezing past them both. "Idiots. Everyone is an idiot today."

Military members parted way to make room for her to return back to the room and to get back to Jones.

One man brave enough to look her in the eye informed her that Jones had passed out just before Sheppard got to him and was currently on the floor. She sighed.

"Well, that'll make this easier," Jennifer said, now cooling down that she had a task to focus on. "I want everyone out. Especially Sheppard. And that man who caveman-ed me out of this room in the first place."

The men quickly obeyed, obviously advising Sheppard and Brendan to do the same.

As quickly as she could, she made the necessary stitches on the man's arm, wondering when her life got to be so complicated. Immediately she knew the answer. It'd been this crazy since the moment she stepped up as CMO. Sighing, she finished her work and called Dr. Lam from the phone hanging on the wall.

* * *

"So," Sheppard said. "You met the doc. By the way, she's the Chief Medical Officer from Atlantis."

Kennedy winced as they walked, feeling his shoulder he'd strained while lifting the small doctor from the floor. It surprised him that a woman so young looking commanded an off-world military expedition's medical facility.

But after everything else today, nothing should surprise him.

"If I had to bet," Brendan stated, thinking back at the enraged women back in the room. "I'm guessing I'm not on her good list at the moment."

Sheppard coughed. "Yeah. But here's the thing. She's standing between the approval to send you to Atlantis or keeping you on this base."

Brendan sighed.

"I've been full of luck lately."

Grinning, Sheppard cocked his head. "Come on. I happen to know a few of Keller's weaknesses."

* * *

Hours later, Jennifer wondered when Sheppard would pop up. She was currently making her way to the mess hall with Dr. Lam, filling in her side of the drama that unfolded earlier in the day.

Caroline burst out laughing.

"He literally carried you out of the room?" She asked. "Seriously? In his condition? Wow, as much as it probably ticked you off, you have to admit the whole situation is pretty laughable. Especially given who he is."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I heard his name was Kennedy. That's all I know about him- frankly, that's all I want to know. Thankfully, by this time tomorrow, I'll be on my way back to Atlantis."

Lam stopped. "You seriously don't know who he is? Wow. You really are in the Atlantis bubble."

Jennifer sighed. "Caroline, I could care less who he is. Now let's get down there. When I'm ticked, I eat. And I'm so worked up still that I'm starving."

A throat cleared in front of her.

"Ah, Keller?" Sheppard said, holding up two boxes. "How about joining me for some pizza?"

Jennifer sent him a death look.

"Barbeque chicken pizza," he elaborated. "Just delivered. Well, give or take ten minutes in the time it took to get down here from topside."

Caroline snorted, seeing Jennifer waver. "Catch you later, Keller."

Feeling her resolve crumbling, she sniffed. "I hate it that I told you my one true weakness."

"Curse that mission when we had way too much free time on our hands waiting for Lorne to pick us up," Sheppard agreed. "But- it helped me out of this situation. If I ever tick you off this bad on Atlantis, I'm screwed."

They walked in to a room, where the man she'd hope not to see again was standing with a table between them both.

The man was as tall as she remembered. Any female would consider him very attractive, with his dark hair and equally dark eyes. Military through and through, he stood straight and appeared like any other man on base- Except for his eyes. They gave away his uncertainty, maybe something else- but they also felt like they could read her thoughts.

"Ma'am," he greeted her. "I apologize for my portion of the misunderstanding today."

Jennifer nodded turned to John.

"You're not out of the dog house yet, Colonel," she said, but sat and waited as John placed a slice of pizza onto her plate on the table.

Sheppard sat, giving a look to the other man as both men took their own slices. "Keller, I'd like you to meet- well, formally meet- Brendan Kennedy. Major. He's going to be joining us-"

As Sheppard spoke, Jennifer sighed and stopped chewing. "Of course he's joining us back to Atlantis. This day is getting better and better."

"I thought I'm not cleared until Dr. Keller signs off on my medical file?" Brendan asked.

Jennifer's interest peaked. "Really?"

"Jen," Sheppard sighed. "You're usually less-"

Jennifer's eyes opened, studying John with a rare intensity. "Less what, John?"

"Jeez, Jen, you're usually more calm. Nice. Understanding."

Jennifer shook her head, then allowed the flavored pizza to work it's magic on improving her mood.

"Crappy afternoon... all right," she sighed. "Fine. I probably should thank you both for erring on the side of caution. I'll admit, with my history-"

Sheppard snorted. "It's always better to be safe rather than sorry. You gotta think from my prospective. The man wasn't acting in character according to someone who served with him... then I come in to see him half on top of you. You should be thankful Kennedy got you out of there just in case it was a real threat."

Jennifer looked at the man across the table, who'd barely touched his food.

"God, he's almost as big as Ronon," Jennifer remarked, then realized she was rude. "Sorry. It's been a long day. My brain filter is as bad as Rodney's right now. So what medically do I need to sign off on?"

"Ah," John said, giving the man a look. "He was recently shot from close range. Two bullets. I have his file here."

Jennifer took the file and skimmed the contents while finishing her pizza.

"Which is why Carolyn was impressed he pulled off your dramatic rescue attempt considering his condition," she murmured. "Everything is from military hospitals outside of the SGC," she noted. "So you're new to the SGC?"

Kennedy nodded.

"What did Lam say?" she asked Sheppard.

"She said it's up to you," John replied. "But if you want my vote, I'd like him to come home with us tomorrow. He'll be good for us. And he needs to get away until things settle down back here."

Jennifer nodded, not asking questions about the last statement, then addressed Kennedy. "How's your back doing? Are you in pain?"

His eyes flickered. "Yes and no."

"What is it, then?"

Jennifer was surprised to see amusement in his eyes.

"There wasn't much pain left until earlier today," he said.

Jennifer, understanding he was referring to the earlier incident, shot him one final look.

"After we're done here, we'll go to the infirmary. I'll take a look. Then I'll decide."

She continued munching on her pizza, savoring the flavors as she tried to mentally erase the stress of the day.

John watched her, slightly amused.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing another slice. "It was one heck of a day. But hey, at least our meetings are over."

"I doubt," Jennifer said, wiping her mouth, "we've heard the last of that woman."

Standing, she threw out her plate while the men followed her out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jennifer instructed Kennedy to climb onto the gurney and remove his shirt. Trying to busy herself with reading through his file one more time as he obeyed, she found herself wondering about the man Sheppard was eager to get cleared to return home with them.

She saw some of the nurses glance their way as the Major set down his shirt. Rolling her eyes, she found herself thankful not to be anything like them. One military man shirtless was the same as the rest, in her opinion.

"How'd it happen?" she asked, methodically circling him to get a closer look at the injuries.

"Gun," he responded. "About 10 feet away."

With her hands in gloves, she ran her fingers over the point of entrance. She had to admit that the man obviously spent hours in the gym.

"That's some story," she responded sarcastically. "Not much of a talker? Most of my patients brag about their war wounds."

"Not really," he said, obviously hoping she'd clear him. "Well?"

She shrugged. "You're healing well. Maybe a bit slower than some, but your file said you're a terrible patient."

Kennedy looked at her doubtfully. "It actually said that?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "No. I got that from reading in between the lines. I'm guessing you lifted more than the maximum weight a few times? Not counting what happened earlier. Who knows what damage you could've done lifting me off the floor?"

He shook his head. "You're a lightweight."

Jennifer had to force a laugh from coming within her. "Nice try, Major. Flattery doesn't do much around here."

"I'm not trying to suck up," he said, a little of the nonmilitary polish disappearing from his face. "Look. I'm not into playing games. I just want out of here."

She turned to write down a few notes on a piece of paper. "Why? What's so bad about the SGC?"

Kennedy sighed. "Nothing. But getting out of here is starting to have more appeal to me. Having every media forum splashing my photo up around the clock is not doing me wonders on getting back to work. The military doesn't want someone for missions who can be recognized around the world, and even here, people still recognize me."

Jennifer was curious. "What exactly happened that everyone knows you?"

Sheppard stepped in, looking harried. "Jen, we got a problem. Midway needs us to leave now."

"Now?" Jennifer face fell. "Why?"

"A problem with the gate," he responded. "Is Kennedy clear? They can't guarantee it'll be fully functional much longer. Something with a diagnostic error report."

"He's cleared," she said, checking the forms to approve Brendan's transfer. "John, wait. Can I have ten minutes? I haven't even called my dad."

John nodded. "Go. Kennedy and I will meet you in the Gateroom with your stuff."

Jennifer hurried to a phone, wincing at her watch. Her father only heard from her twice a year, if that. She'd have to make every second count.


	4. Chapter 4

The process of gating to Midway flew by Jennifer. In passing, she felt the tension in her gradually disappear as she chatted with several members of the SGC in the process of their layover. Fortunately, due to problems, the normal mandatory layover was waved. They were set to depart the station within the hour after arriving.

She'd noticed Sheppard sticking close to Kennedy. Murmurs arose amongst many when they spotted him.

Jennifer admitted her curiosity peaked slightly, but she pushed it away and instead ignored the idle chatter.

* * *

Brendan refrained from pinching himself.

The past 12 hours transported him from being a prisoner in his own home to this amazing place.

He was in space. Brendan didn't exactly know where, but he was in space. He'd give anything to return back to his astronomy class in high school and pay closer attention to worm holes, galaxies, and all the stuff he'd thought he'd never use.

Sheppard briefed him as much as possible on the trip. He'd seen a few second glances from military men at Midway, but was pleased to see the men kept their distance and returned to their duties.

"Yeah, get used to that," Sheppard said, pulling an ear piece from a tray. "Much better. Anyway, your business back on Earth is impressive but small beans compared to what happens out here."

Brendan thought a moment. "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or not."

Sheppard grinned. "It'd take weeks to explain. Just go with the flow, Kennedy. You'll come to realize that the best thing you'll ever experience landed right into your lap."

"Are you going to say anything about how I got here?" Brendan questioned as Sheppard ushered him through a door.

Sheppard shook his head. "Nope. It's your choice. As far as I know, no one knows except me...Unless you said something to Keller. It'll be a good three months until a data burst comes in now, too."

Brendan felt relieved.

"A little anonymity is just what I think the doctor would order," he murmured.

"Kennedy, if you thought the SGC was impressive, you're going to be blown away by our floating city," Sheppard said with pride. "It's home for most of us now. If you behave, maybe they'll let you stay longer than the twelve month period Landry approved you for."

He couldn't think beyond the next few hours. It was hard enough to still believe that one invitation from the President caused a worldwide media attention directed at him. To go from that, to learning that there is life outside Earth and humans studying science and other races outside our galaxy, made him think he couldn't process much more for the day. To even think about possibly staying longer than the three month period was unbelievable in his mind at this point in time.

"Doc," Sheppard called over to her. "We have a go. Let's go home."

Brendan picked up on the lesser formality in the SGC between military officers. It was only slight, but it was there. Here, he could see it even more, especially with Sheppard's mannerisms.

"Aye, aye, Kirk," she grinned, obviously in a better mood. "Here's for not coming back for a long time. Unless it's for enjoyment. I'm giving up the IOA for Lent."

"I didn't know you were Catholic," Sheppard quipped as they walked to the gate.

"I'm not," she joked. "But I'm eager to adopt any form of religion that'd prevent me from going to another IOA meeting any time in the next year."

"Seriously, though, "Sheppard mumurred to her. "Shake it off. Don't let anything they said rattle you. None of them have ever been in combat- shoot, none of them have ever left the Milky Way."

Dr. Keller looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"Things don't roll off me as quickly as they do for you," she admitted. "But I'll try."

As they waited, Brendan watched their exchange, wondering if once back at Atlantis, it would be more professional. Somehow, he doubted it.

"Who are the IOA?" Brendan couldn't resist asking.

Dr. Keller snorted. "Now would be the time to come up with a smarty pants acronym for them. Shep, you have anything?"

"Nope," he shrugged. "Give me a few hours. To answer your question, they're the overseeing body of 'esteemed' individuals for the Stargate program. On and off world programs."

"I'd like that snotty Williams woman to come back with us and see if she can run an infirmary _and_ go on off-world missions in her spare time, while perfectly making all decisions while Wraith are breathing down our necks," Dr. Keller suddenly smiled. "I'd love to see that one deal with one of those blood suckers."

"Wraith?" Brendan asked.

Dr. Keller and Sheppard began to walk through the gate.

"I'm going to use my doctor card and say he's had enough information for one day," Dr. Keller said. "Some things can be left for tomorrow."

"Agreed," Sheppard said, slapping Kennedy on the back.

* * *

As they walked through the gate, Brendan stood and took in his surroundings. It was definitely more inviting than the dark, concrete walls of the SGC. Muted colors and bright light gleamed in front of them as they began to walk forward into the spacious area.

"Sir," a man stepped forward. "It's good to have you back."

Sheppard grinned, obviously happy to return as well.

"Lorne, you always look relieved to see me return," Sheppard remarked. "Do I make you nervous by putting you in charge?"

The man stood tall but relaxed his stance a bit. "Colonel, I'd be more relaxed if you took Rodney with you next time. He's been on us for allowing him to open an unexplored area of the city for additional technology. You know what happens when we explore areas the Ancients probably meant to seal off for good."

Brendan watched Sheppard chuckle as they both turned to look at him.

"Major Lorne," Sheppard began the introduction. "We brought home another addition. Meet Major Brendan Kennedy. He had an impressive resume but is recovering from a recent injury."

Lorne nodded, not looking surprised to see a stranger. "Good to have you, Kennedy."

"Gentlemen," Keller cleared her throat. "The three of us need to get down to the infirmary. It's late and my staff needs rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

Sheppard and Keller led them as Lorne fell back with Brendan.

"Piece of advice," Lorne muttered next to him. "Stay away from the training room until you're 100 percent. We've got a guy in there that doesn't know the meaning of holding back."

Brendan nodded. "Good to know." Instinctively feeling that Lorne was a man you could trust, he decided he could use a little more inside tips. "Lorne, I'll take about any advice that comes my way."

As they walked, Lorne discovered Brendan had just found out about the Stargate program several hours ago. Brendan quickly summarized the events of the day, leaving out his connection with the president.

His voice must've carried minutes later.

"Don't forget the part where you and Sheppard came to my rescue," Dr. Keller spoke out, not turning. "It was classic, Evan. Sheppard has no faith in my safety anymore and led a two man mission to save me from a man who was scared of a needle."

Evan snorted.

"Really, sir?" Evan asked Sheppard, only to see Sheppard answer back with a roll of his eyes. "Well, you have to admit... always err on the side of caution with this one over here."

"Hey," Dr. Keller turned and swatted him, sending nurses glancing over at the group. "You're supposed to be the reasonable one out of the bunch."

Lorne grinned. "Which is my point- girl who gets kidnapped multiple times, gets nightmares from crystals, not to mention the Kirsan fever incident, falling into mining facilities, contracting that Wraith pathogen... you can't be too careful."

"Don't forget about the body swap," Sheppard cringed.

As nurses and doctors came to give each of them what he'd learn was one of many standard protocol post-gate check ups, Keller rolled her eyes.

"Sheppard, please," she answered, stilling her movements as someone began checking her. "We'd be here all day if I ran down the list of your 'incidents.'"

Lorne laughed, trying to disguise the sound as a cough.

"True," he admitted. "The Doc does have a point."

Sheppard steeled Lorne with a glance. "Sleepwalking."

Dr. Keller sent Sheppard a redeeming look while Lorne looked embarrassed.

"Hey, I have your back, Jen," Sheppard grinned. "And don't you forget it."

Brendan sat, somewhat amused, while the banter continued for a few minutes. As overwhelmed as he was at first, he was slowly beginning to realize that this place was exactly what he needed.

* * *

It took Brendan two full weeks to get acclimated with the city. In those weeks, he spent most of his time reading reports Lorne sent his way, watching video footage that Dr. McKay lent him on a borrowed lap top, and reported several times to the infirmary for check ups and additional therapy stretches to help improve the movements of his arm due to the damage done from the bullets.

Most of the time, he kept to himself. He quickly discovered how busy the expedition members were at all times. Especially those in charge. He never caught Sheppard, Lorne, or McKay lounging around on a weekend evening. He found the same to be true about Dr. Keller, who he ran in to occasionally in the infirmary.

He watched as people came and returned through the gate. Once, a team went through and didn't make their scheduled return time. Brendan observed the reactions from the people in Atlantis. Two teams, including SGA-1, went in search for the missing men. Tension mounted and worry increased until finally three days later, the team's code was put through and a celebratory cheer floated through the city again.

His experience with Dr. McKay amused him. The obvious genius seemed the most busy of them all, as he vigilantly kept track of the skies, day and night, of pending Wraith attacks through long range sensor devices. The Wraith- he'd learned, was a race he didn't want to encounter any time soon. It made the rebels of Afghanistan look like child's play. When he wasn't doing that, McKay was fiddling with any Atlantian gadget he could get his hands on.

Sheppard, as he observed from his earlier encounters, ran the military operation on Atlantis efficiently but with a flare of informality. After reading countless mission reports, he realized it was a smarter approach. The unique formation of the expedition, along with their long distant from Earth, showed that this outfit was rather untypical, calling for some lax in normal military mannerisms.

In his third week, he watched Ronon, who he learned was the man to avoid for the time being in the training room, step through the gate with SGA-1 as well as Dr. Keller and Lorne. Three days later, the group returned in chaos.

Medical personal were called as both Sheppard and Keller were physically helped through the gate. Sheppard was significantly bruised while Keller was attempting to call out orders to her medical team even though Lorne had to physically force her to sit down on the ground.

Lorne instructed most of the medical staff to Sheppard but gave two nurses specific orders to get Keller under scanners as well.

Woolsey marched down the stairs, zeroing in on Lorne.

"Major, report," he ordered.

"Sir, something needs to be done," Lorne shook his head, finally releasing Keller on to a gurney. "That's the third planet where we've heard or seen an attempt on Keller or another doctor out in the field."

Woolsey nodded. "They want our doctors."

Lorne nodded. "Specifically, her. They want someone they deem would be easier to kidnap and ultimately lower maintenance to keep hostage. They underestimated her this time, though. She fought back and made her way back to camp."

"What happened to Sheppard?" Woolsey asked, as a team wheeled him away.

Visibly wincing, Lorne drew in a breath. "Sheppard was angry. After we got her back, he took it upon himself to personally deliver a message to the leader of the tribe that our doctor was off limits."

"And..." Woolsey prompted him.

"Well," Lorne said. "Let's just say the leader had several guards who didn't take his threats lightly."

Woolsey shook his head. "Well, that's Sheppard for you. How bad of a beating did he take?"

Lorne shook his head. "Bad, but not so bad that he'll be off the duty roster for more than a few days. He passed out when someone tried a choking maneuver from behind. Ronon stunned the man and then we gathered them both and high tailed it for the gate."

Woolsey lowered his voice. "Was Dr. Keller harmed physically?"

Lorne shook his head, swiping his brow. "No, just a few bumps and bruises. She took a tumble into a tree, too. Enough to tick off Sheppard. But she had a ways to run away from the group that took her. She didn't seem steady and I wanted us to get out of there in a hurry."

Nodding, Woolsey thanked Lorne. "Full mission debriefing in two hours. Report to the infirmary for now."

* * *

Hours later, Lorne sat at a table with Ronon and McKay.

"She shouldn't leave the city," Ronon muttered, between bites, confirming that Lorne wasn't the only one bothered by today's events.

McKay nodded, sipping his water. "For once, I agree with Ronon."

Lorne disagreed.

"She's needed," he shook her head. "And she's not timid and helpless anymore like she was before. Keller fought her way back this time."

McKay gave a sardonic half-laugh. "Yeah. She's changed. We all have. If you would've told me ten years ago that I'd be comfortable with handling a gun, I would've laughed in your face."

Distracted, he watched as Brendan walked through the doors. McKay glanced in his direction.

"So what's his story?" McKay gestured in Brendan's direction. "Why did Sheppard return with someone who wasn't scheduled to transfer here?"

Lorne shrugged. "I didn't ask. I trust Sheppard's judgement. He just said his resume was impressive and that he'd be a good addition."

"Hey," Ronon called over to Brendan. "Sit over here."

"Well, that was friendly," McKay remarked.

"Hey, both of you want to know about him," Ronon growled. "Ask him to his face."

Brendan, looking like he'd rather eat by himself, set down the tray and greeted the men.

"So, these two want to know why you're here," Ronon said, straightforwardly. "Lorne's didn't want to ask Sheppard."

Lorne rolled his eyes. "I just said that Sheppard has the right to bring anyone back."

Brendan began eating, obviously avoiding the questions.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what did you do before coming to Atlantis?"

Lorne watched as Brendan slowly formulated an answer.

"Special operations within the Army," he answered simply. "Training, extraction missions. A few times, protective duties for dignitaries visiting the middle east."

"Bodyguarding?" Lorne piped up, setting down his fork and leaning back in his chair. He looked at the other two men, grinning. "Huh."

Ronon chuckled, eyeing Brendan, obviously knowing where Lorne was going.

"I think we found an answer to our little problem," Ronon smirked.

Lorne gave a half laugh. "I doubt Jennifer would want to be referred to as a 'little problem.'"

"What?" Mckay asked, confused, missing half of the conversation. His tablet in front of him had blinking codes flashing up at him, giving the reason of his distraction.

"I think," Lorne said, swiping his mouth with a napkin. "We found a way to make everyone happy."

Brendan continued eating, eyeing the men as he digested some of the information. He wasn't an idiot. He overheard the men talking about Dr. Keller as he walked in to the room. Putting two and two together, he figured if the men had their way, he'd be reporting to active duty quicker than he thought. In a way, it made him relieved. Sitting for weeks, researching as much as possible of the expedition made his blood thirst to get outside the city- to see exactly what the reports detailed. That, and he'd never been one for sitting back, not holding his own.

If he guessed right, Lorne was aiming for him to be assigned specifically to Dr. Keller on missions - guarding her against whatever enemies wanted doctors for their people.

He may not know a lot about everyone in the city, but he'd place a bet that getting Keller to agree to the idea wouldn't be as easy as the men thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheppard listened as Lorne pitched his idea to him in the infirmary.

"Sir, something has to be done," Lorne said. "Typically when things go wrong, we're too busy trying to get us out of the situation and things go crazy."

Now standing, Sheppard glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "And it'd be nice to have someone solely assigned to her. If something goes wrong, he won't worry about anyone other than her. He'll return through the gate, brief Woolsey or myself, and then return with a team if necessary."

"All the while Keller's safe back on Atlantis," Lorne finishing for him.

Feeling that Sheppard was on board, he saw some doubts his leader was thinking about.

"Sir, you never said why you brought him back."

Sheppard shook his head. "I gave my word I wouldn't tell his story. That's for him to decide, unless the _Daedalus_ returns early and the news comes in to the city. But I trust him. And he's pretty much able to report back to active duty."

"So what's the problem?" Lorne asked, patiently.

"Well, we had a little incident back at the SGC, remember?" Sheppard shrugged. "I think it's blown over. I'd just rather see us pair her up with someone she's more... relaxed with."

Lorne shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding. But with his background and experience, he's better suited for this job than any other person we have here. She's mature enough to realize that she's a liability on every mission she's on."

Rolling his eyes, Sheppard winced- then visibly brightened. "Yeah. So here's the plan. You go over and pitch your great idea with her. At some point, I'll harass her to get my ticket out of here."

"Why is that?" Lorne asked, following him.

Sheppard snorted. "Trust me. She'll be too distracted with you to worry about me."

* * *

"Liability?" Jennifer repeated, with a dead calm to her voice. "Did you say, _liability_?"

Evan Lorne stood before her, looking a little nervous. At any other time, she would've laughed at his perplexed face. Lily, one of her new nurses- and personally her favorite one to work with, scurried away as soon as she heard Jennifer's voice. Whether it was to give them privacy or to avoid being near her irate CMO, Jennifer's attention remained on Major Lorne.

She watched as he struggled with the next words. Words she was practically on the edge of her seat to hear.

"Ah, Keller," Sheppard broke in, watching the exchange. "I'm all set to go, right?"

Without moving her body, including her head, she pinned Sheppard with a look.

"No," she answered. "Get back to your bed."

"Ah, Jen," Sheppard smiled, pouring on some charm. "I've been patched up, disinfected... I've got post-mission reports to write."

Jennifer cleared her throat, returning her eyes on Lorne.

"I'll bring you a pen," she answered sarcastically. "We're monitoring you overnight. You have a slight concussion, Sheppard. Now, go."

Evan spared a look at Sheppard, silently asking him to help him in the matter, but then turned his attention back to Jennifer after he figured Sheppard wasn't going to bail him out.

"Okay," he backtracked. "Maybe 'liability' wasn't the wisest of words to use."

"You think?" Jennifer returned. "Jeez, Lorne, you make me sound like a reckless idiot."

"See, that's not the way I meant it. You're taking it the wrong way," Lorne reasoned. "I just meant-"

Sitting down in her office, Jennifer waved him off. "I know what you meant, Evan. Look, it's not up to me. It's up to Sheppard and you. You guys rule the military here and I'm in charge of the infirmary. So there's no point in discussing it."

"Then why are you so ticked?" Evan asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I can't even step through the gate without getting kidnapped. We're coming back with new viruses or some other alien entities taking over our brains. I've got the IOA making me guess every move I make now, after they dissected every decision I made on those three missions. Not only that, it seems like we can't get ahead- we can't even keep up with what we have going on here."

"Yeah," Evan shrugged. "What's your point? It's Pegasus."

Jennifer felt the laughter erupt from her.

"So, you're mad at the situation and not me?" Evan asked, hopefully.

She sighed, giving him a smile. "Don't push it. You're wording sucks." Giving him the eye, she relented. "Fine. Assign someone to me whenever I go off world. Whatever. Now scram. I have work to do."

Lorne sighed, relieved she'd agreed somewhat.

* * *

Lily McAllister watched as Major Lorne left the infirmary, shaking his head a bit. Whatever he'd discussed with Dr. Keller, it hadn't gone over very well.

It'd been four months since she'd arrived on Atlantis. Everything still terrified her- except, of course, when she was with a patient. Then, everything clicked into normalcy. She was comfortable once they placed a human in front of her who needing tending to- but outside of the infirmary, she still couldn't grab hold of the fact that she was in another galaxy.

Dr. Keller herself had been surprised when she showed up with the last shipment of personal requests with the _Daedalus_. Most new recruits came over in a big group- they were trained and briefed together to prepare themselves for the journey. Lily, instead, had been personally escorted and briefed by Colonel Caldwell himself.

"Lily," Marie called over to her. "Would you mind doing a post-mission check on Teyla? I'll take Ronon, since Dr. Keller seems to need a breather. Lorne stressed her out about something a few minutes ago."

Nodding, Lily obediently went over to perform her duties.

"Good afternoon, Teyla," Lily greeted her, noting the woman had a small scratch on her arm. "I'm Lily, in case you don't remember from last week. Before I do our routine exam, can you tell me if you're hurt elsewhere, besides the arm."

Warmly, Teyla shook her head and smiled at her. "Of course, I remember you. And no, I only received a scratch on a bush on this trip. However, Ronon suffered a sting from an insect."

Lily glanced in Ronon and Marie's direction.

"Then I'm glad I was assigned to you," Lily softly admitted.

Teyla chuckled. "Don't be afraid of Ronon. He's only dangerous to our enemies."

Performing her exam and she spoke, Lily shook her head. "I'll take your word for it. But I'd rather not test out that notion of him being harmless. Even though I've heard you're as much as a warrior as him in the training room."

"But you're relaxed around me," Teyla reasoned.

"Yeah, but somehow you don't scare me as much as him. You smile. He just... stares."

Teyla laughed quietly as Lily finished with her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lily made her way to the cafeteria by herself. Typically, she either took a quick lunch by a window or returned back to her room with her food. Today, she was ravenous and decided to eat immediately, but the only table open was one next to SGA-1 and Major Lorne's team. Minus Colonel Sheppard, the group was still intimidating.

As she was about to sit down, Teyla called over to her. She was sitting between Ronon and Dr. McKay.

"Lily," she spoke out. "Come, join us. You shouldn't have to eat alone."

Flushing, she didn't want to be rude and turn down the invitation, but she felt uncomfortable as all eyes looked up at her.

"Umm.." she fumbled, turning. "I don't want to intrude. I-"

One of Major Lorne's team members stood up, saying he had training scheduled soon. Teyla instructed Dr. McKay to move down a bit.

"Here you go," Teyla encouraged her. "Come on over."

Still crimson, Lily walked over and sat between Teyla and Dr. McKay.

"Gentlemen, this is Lily, one of Jennifer's nurses," Teyla announced, smiling as others chipped in a welcome as well. Lily gave a nervous wave, turning red. Before ducking her head, she noticed Major Lorne giving her a curious look.

"So Lorne," McKay began, hunched over to balance the tablet on his leg while eating his food. "How did your chat with Keller go?"

Lorne returned his attention to his meal shook his head. "Let's just say it went."

Ronon shrugged. "She doesn't have a choice."

"Yeah, she noted that," Lorne scowled. "Our next mission together with her is in two days."

Teyla silently listened, but turned to Lily as the conversation began to run to other matters.

"Tell me, Lily," she said in her soft way. "How have you enjoyed your time in Atlantis?"

Lily blinked, surprised by the attention Teyla's question had given her by a few nearby.

"Umm..." she stammered. "Good. Scary, but good."

"Yeah," one of Lorne's team members laughed. "Ronon is pretty scary."

Lorne pipped up. "So is McKay. Especially when he's skipped a meal."

McKay mocked their antics.

Through their laughter, the group stilled and immediately grew silent as a page came through the city.

"Medical emergency in the infirmary," a voice came through. "All medical personal on team two need to report back stat."

In a flash, Lily jumped up and made her way quickly through the doors.

"Major Lorne, report to infirmary," Sheppard's voice came through shortly after the initial page.

Grimly, Lorne stood and followed Lily through the doors.

Lily had almost reached the doors to the cafeteria before noticing Major Lorne. When they reached the infirmary, he took a moment to hold the door open for her.

"McAllister," Marie shouted, surprising her. "Wash up."

Obediently, Lily washed her hands quickly and turned to find Marie holding a dry towel for her.

"Keller's trying to stabilize him," she informed her. "You and I are on the assist team for the surgery."

"If he makes it," one of the doctors shook his head, tending to another less injured man. "It's not looking good."

Marie narrowed her eyes in disapproval. Motioning for Lily to follow, they watched Keller and one other doctor attempting to stabilize a man on a gurney. Blood was pouring out of several areas of his body.

Dr. Keller took her eyes off the man once and locked in on Marie and Lily.

"You two," she commanded. "Stand by."

Marie turned to wheel the defibrillator over. The sound of the scanner indicating a flat line fell across the room. Charging the paddles, she waited for the orders.

Keller motioned for everyone to walk away.

"Clear," she called, taking the paddles in an attempt to restart the man's heart. "Come on," she muttered.

Lily watched as Colonel Sheppard moved to stand by Major Lorne. Although she was several feet away from the men, she listened in on their conversation.

"Johnson said he was shot multiple times by a weapon we've never encountered," Sheppard said in a low voice. "It created massive wounds across his body. I know you served with him back home, so I thought..."

Lorne swallowed. "Yeah. I did." Tightening his fist, he watched helplessly as the entire infirmary fought to save the man's life.

"He's back," Keller called out. Everyone held their breath when a weak beeping was heard again. "Head him to surgery."

At that moment, the man's eyes fluttered opened. Lily was close enough to make out one word. Keller, confused, shook her head.

"Lorne," Lily said loud enough for everyone to hear. Turning, she pointed. "He's asking for the Major."

Lorne, seeing Keller nod, quickly moved over. He leaned over to hear the words, nodded, then Keller and her team moved him to the OR.

Lily followed. Keller clearly called out demands, sending both Marie and Lily in a constant rotation for instruments. She could tell Keller was determined to save the man, but just as the surgery was underway, he flat lined again. Lily saw the look of dismay on her CMO's face. It only lasted an instant before she began the battle again to save his life.

Several minutes later, when all possibilities were exhausted, Marie was the one who gently laid a gentle hand on Keller's shoulder while Lily covered the man's body with a sheet. Her boss looked pale and utterly exhausted.

"Jennifer" she spoke softly. "Why don't you sit for a few minutes. If you'd like, I can inform the Colonel."

Keller looked surprised, but nodded and sat while Lily cleaned up.

"James," Keller murmured to Marie. "His name was Collin James. I usually go myself, but-"

Lily, understanding Keller needed a minute, moved back into the main infirmary and walked over to the Major and Colonel with Marie.

"Gentlemen," Marie spoke in a low voice. "I'm afraid Captain James didn't make it through surgery. Dr. Keller tried everything she could, but-"

Sheppard swore, looking like he wanted to run his fist through the wall. Lorne nodded, closing his eyes.

"We know," Lorne spoke quietly. "Keller's the best. If she couldn't save him..."

Seconds of silence rolled by.

"Lorne, did you catch what he told you?" Sheppard said, calming down.

"Yeah. He wanted me to take care of his little brother. To watch over him. I think he knew-"

Lily, feeling like she was intruding, moved to return back to the OR to check on Keller, but was stopped by Lorne.

"Lily?" Lorne spoke in a low voice. "Can I ask a favor?"

She was surprised he remembered her name. Curious as to what she could possibly do for the second in command, she waited for him to proceed.

"Keep your eye on Keller for us," Lorne continued. "Marie refuses to go behind her back. It's an informal request. Sheppard and I just want to look out for her."

Lily glanced over to Marie, who'd emerged from the room followed by Keller. Her CMO already had her loyalty, but she instinctively knew Lorne meant no harm to Keller. Many nurses and doctors knew the young woman was under just as much pressure as Sheppard, if not more, on the expedition team.

"Lily, I'm not asking you to betray her," Lorne assured her. "I'm asking you as someone who cares for her. She's got a lot of pressure on her shoulders. She didn't have a good meeting back on Earth- this is just going to add to it."

Making up her mind, Lily nodded. Lorne gave her a nod, then followed Sheppard out the door.

The smile he gave her made her realize how Keller was lucky to have others looking out for her, even outside of the infirmary. Lily turned, helping Marie with the rest of the aftermath of the emergency while Keller returned to her office and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Posting as I finish chapter edits- sometimes twice a day! Thanks for the feedback and interest :)

* * *

Two days later, Brendan Kennedy geared up alongside Major Lorne and Ronon.

Ronon watched him as he checked the weapons Lorne handed him.

"Nervous?" Ronon grunted.

Brendan thought about it.

"I'd be a fool not to be," Brendan leveled with the slightly larger man. "This is going to be a lot different from what I'm used to."

Lorne agreed.

"In some ways, it'll be the same," he reasoned. "We have a mission plan- Rules and safety checks, based on past experiences. We have some technology that Earth has never seen. But on the other hand, if something goes wrong, we don't have the full force of the United States military working on getting us back."

Ronon shrugged his shoulders. "We have McKay. That counts for something."

Lorne looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah," the bigger man grunted. "Just don't tell him that."

They walked out of the armory room to meet Sheppard, Dr. Keller, and the rest of the two teams going off world today.

The mission was to greet a new settlement of people another team had discovered off-world. Initial reports indicated the people were friendly on all accounts - something Sheppard was hoping would lead to a strong alliance considering the reports of somewhat more advanced medical and weapons intelligence they appeared to possess.

Brendan's orders were clear- protect the CMO at all costs. If anything was to go wrong during the mission, his job was to return Dr. Keller safely back to the city. Sheppard himself pulled him aside, firmly telling him not to engage in any rescue attempts should the other members of the teams be captured or harmed.

When they reached the gate room, Brendan nodded to Sheppard and walked over to Keller, who was talking to a young woman standing by her side handing over something she'd probably forgotten. When Lorne gently placed a hand on the young woman's arm, the girl looked up in surprise and smiled.

The doctor didn't notice him until a full minute later. He'd heard yesterday that Keller had taken the death of the Air Force marine hard the other day, and understood her distraction.

"Major Kennedy," she acknowledged him. "First mission?"

Surprised, he nodded. Then it dawned on him.

"Let me guess," he sighed. "Sheppard didn't brief you."

"It was a bad day yesterday." Her somewhat somber eyes met his own until they gleamed awareness to him. "Ah," she said shortly. "So you're the bodyguard."

The gate opened, leaving him somewhat distracted as he watched the blue, glimmering pool appear. Glancing back at her, he felt empathy for the overwhelmed, frustrated young woman.

"Tell you what," he murmured. "It'll go both ways- I'll do my best to protect you, as long as you help me through my first time off Atlantis."

She started to smile, then stopped once she became aware of doing so.

"You surprise me, Major," she said, walking behind the other men as everyone approached to embark. "Many men stationed in Atlantis wouldn't admit intimidation."

He snorted.

"Then you have some idiots running around here. I've been reading past mission reports. And I saw a photo of a Wraith."

Brendan cringed, remembering the sight.

Keller grinned - for real - for the first time in days.

"We do have quite a few with egos," she admitted. "But most of them redeem themselves by saving my life and others several times a month."

She walked up to the gate, gazing into the glimmering sight before her. "Hope you're ready for this. From what I'm told, it's hard work keeping the CMO out of trouble."

Brendan chuckled. "I think I can handle that part- you just keep me from getting killed by the Wraith."

"Ha," Jennifer said. "Well, let's just hope for a quiet mission."

* * *

The mission, indeed, was pleasant.

Sheppard and Keller, with Brendan always present at her side, met with the leaders for several hours, each exchanging ideas on how each group of people could benefit from an alliance. Keller gave ideas on how Atlantis could help their people, while also asking about possible medicines to help deal with virus' they'd encountered in Pegasus. Sheppard was given strict orders that no weapons could be traded. He was pleased to find the people of the planet were not after such technology- instead, they were looking to exchanging intelligence on Wraith.

Brendan half listened to Sheppard detail locations of hives and past experiences, all the while vigilantly accessing each citizen who approached Dr. Keller.

In the conclusion of their talks, the leader smiled and nodded at Dr. Keller.

"I can see why your people keep a careful eye on your doctor, Colonel," he said. "A knowledge of healing and medicine is worth nothing else... especially when the person itself is a beauty. You are right to keep a soldier at her side. Many could see her as a great benefit to their tribe. Be careful on other worlds with her."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Yeah- advice given a little too late. We've learned from past mistakes. Hence, her new bodyguard."

As they walked back to the gate, Brendan saw Sheppard give a curious look to Lorne.

"Should I jinx us and say that was the most successful mission and possibly off-world friends we've encountered in this galaxy? With the exception of Teyla's people."

Lorne glanced around to the group surrounding him.

"I'd have to say so, sir," he agreed. "The jinx part, too. So what's up next on this week's schedule?"

Sheppard thought for a moment. "Mysterious illness planet in a few days. Trading mission the following. Then we're clear for four days. We're meeting later today after the debriefing regarding the weapon that took down the Major."

Lorne sobered. In a lowered voice, he closed the distance between the two. Brendan could still hear them, but Dr. Keller had picked up a conversation with one of Lorne's men.

"Right," Lorne said. "Any news on Keller's autopsy?"

Sheppard shook his head.

"Giving her some space on that," he said. "I have the formal medical report, but you know how it goes. I'm going to need her to give it to me in layman's terms. Tonight, we're going to have to get more details. If we encounter it again, we need to have more information. If someone goes down again, I want to know if there's anything we can do to minimize the bodily damage until we can get back to Atlantis."

Lorne nodded, moving to dial the gate.

Sheppard stood next to Brendan.

"Well, for your first mission, that was pretty boring, huh?"

Brendan, still keeping close to Dr. Keller, shrugged.

"I'll take boring any day over what you folks consider exciting."

Ronon gave a sinister grin.

"Sheppard's shown me movies about initiations," he spoke. "Too bad we can't put new recruits in a room to battle a Wraith. Kennedy's not bad, but some of those men could use a dose of reality."

As they walked through the gate, Brendan grinned.

"No thanks," he said. "Keeping Keller safe should keep me on my toes."

Hearing her throat clear from in front of him, he grinned as she looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"You know, Major," she murmured. "I can change my mind about signing off on your active duty. You could be back to Earth, facing whatever sent you out here."

The humor still in his eyes, he couldn't resist challenging her own blue ones.

"Doc, I'd say you're stuck with me," he shot back. "Besides, I should have more leverage now, seeing as I safely returned the CMO unharmed on my first day on the job."

"Ugh," Keller responded. "And here comes the male ego. I knew it'd emerge eventually. I can't wait until our next mission."

Unable to stop from laughing, he felt a wave of purpose and belonging- the first he'd felt in a long time.

* * *

Later, after the two meetings with Sheppard and Lorne, Jennifer sat hunched over her desk. The infirmary was mostly quiet for the evening. Several of her team members lingered around, quietly chatting or visiting patients.

"Ma'am," Lily McAllister quietly approached her, standing in the doorway to her office. "I'm leaving for the evening. Everything on our list is done and I also prepped for the surgery on Sergeant Reed's foot tomorrow. I know you have to do that before your mission tomorrow, so if there's anything else I can do to give you more time..."

Jennifer smiled, mentally wanting to hug whoever sent this angel of a nurse to her.

"Lily, you've done more than enough," Jennifer said warmly, covering her yawn before standing. "Now, if you can find a way for me to gain more hours in the day, I'd appreciate it."

Lily looked at her in concern.

"I'm kidding," she said. "Well, mostly. But now that I think about it, I do have something I'd like for you to look at. I have two other doctors on this, but I'd like a fresh set of eyes."

Jennifer handed her the autopsy report she'd been staring at for hours since she'd typed it up herself.

"If we encounter this weapon again, we need to figure out how to stop the electrical impulses from further penetrating the skin," Jennifer sighed. "And I know what you're thinking- this is probably more up McKay's line of expertise, but I consider us a team. Not only that, but you worked at the SGC for a short while before coming here."

"Yes," Lily said. "And I did read extensive reports on the variety of weapons and the damage they caused to SGC personal. It was one of my trainings to better prepare myself for the job."

"I remember reading that in your transcript," Jennifer said, handing her the reports. "While I'm gone, I'd appreciate your opinions."

Lily blushed. "Thank you," she said. "I'm glad that you asked."

Turning off the lights, Jennifer motioned for Lily to follow.

"To be quite honest with you," Jennifer confided. "I'm impressed with everything I've seen from you since your arrival. And so are the other doctors. Marie, in fact, sings your praises quite often in our meetings."

Turning red, Lily tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she murmured. "It means a lot to me. I never thought I'd ever do anything like this. When my uncle suggested that I come, I thought he was nuts. I never thought I'd be able to add to a program that already had the best trained people in the world already on hand."

Jennifer shook her head. "Oh, we may seem like we know what we're doing, but we wouldn't be good without all the support we give to one another. I doubt myself on a daily basis whether I'm making the right decisions."

Lily look surprised.

"Dr. Keller, from everything I've heard back home, you're hailed as the best Atlantis has to offer."

Jennifer gave a small smile.

"Yeah, just tell that to the IOA," she sighed. "I just wish I could do better at some things."

Lily touched her boss's arm. "Ma'am, if you're thinking about the man who died the other day, there was nothing you could've done that you didn't."

Jennifer stayed silent.

Lily, uncharacteristically herself, grew a bit louder.

"I may not be a doctor," she continued, "But I saw the scans- before and after. And I've worked with some of the top surgeons in the country at the Mayo clinic during my residency. No doctor could've saved that man."

Jennifer nodded.

"My head knows that," Jennifer said. "But it's just one thing after another out here. We can't keep up with all of these illnesses, new weapons, Wraith attacks. I'm just trying to avoid any unnecessary poor decisions."

Lily, thankful her boss acknowledged she did everything she could, took another approach.

"One day at a time-this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering."

Jennifer paused, considering the words.

"Ida Scott Taylor," she murmured. "I haven't heard that since my mother passed away."

Turning in the direction to her quarters, Lily shrugged.

"I think you could use a lot more positive reminders like that," Lily confided. "Stay positive, Dr. Keller. One day at a time."

Jennifer leaned against the wall as she watched Lily quietly make her way around the corner.

* * *

Lily didn't hear the foot steps coming from behind her until someone quietly spoke her name. Turning, she swallowed the scream that was about to erupt from her.

"Major," she gasped.

Major Lorne stood in front of her, looking apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, indicating for them to begin walking again down the hall. "I didn't want Jennifer to hear me."

Lily frowned.

"You were eavesdropping," she concluded. "You know, when I agreed to tell you any concerns I have to you, as Dr. Keller's friend, it didn't realize you'd be hiding in hallways listening in on our private conversations."

"I was coming in to check on her," Lorne said, not too surprised to hear the loyalty coming from the young nurse but more the heat behind it. "She looked a little beaten down in the meeting. Tired. And when I heard you talking with her, I just hung back."

Lily began to feel the adrenaline leave her body.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'm a little spooked walking around these hallways at night. During the day, there are more people around. My imagination fills up with mission reports about Wraith sneaking into the city unnoticed at night."

Lorne frowned.

"What are your scheduled hours?"

Confused, Lily told him.

"When I'm not off world, I'll come by- give you an escort."

Lily looked interested if not a little embarrassed by the offer, but then shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I'm a big girl. Besides, if it's just time you want to get the scoop on Keller, I can meet you before my shift in your office whenever I'm concerned about her."

Lorne stopped at her door, obviously well aware of everyone's living quarters on base.

"I'm not asking you because of that," Lorne rolled his eyes. "I'd do it because I'd rather not have unattended, especially female, personal walking around at night."

Lily sighed. "Really? I hear Teyla can kick Ronon's butt. Does she get an escort?"

Lorne laughed. "Well, some females probably should be escorting the men around at night." Then he paused. "You know what? The 'female' comment is bound to get me into trouble... and combining it with my last comment of 'escorting the men around at night' doesn't sound very appropriate."

Bursting out in laughter, Lily leaned against her door. "You're right. You should quit while you're... well, not so much ahead. More like, barely treading water."

Lorne grinned at her, clearly enjoying their banter.

Knowing full well why he was really with her, she sighed and decided to rat out her boss. Knowing that Evan felt protective with Atlantis' CMO, she knew she'd better squash any feelings from forming toward the handsome major.

Clearing her voice, she changed the conversation.

"You're right. She is tired."

"Jennifer?" Lorne asked, obviously confused by the turn in conversation.

Lily nodded, keying in the code to her door.

"Jennifer-" Lily started, only to correct herself. "Dr. Keller has burdens- and I think that last visit to Earth placed more on her. She's questioning her abilities. Her confidence in herself is low."

Evan looked angry. Lily, despite only knowing him for a few months and seeing him mostly from a far, was a little surprised. His feelings for Keller must run deep. Even more reason to try and stay away from him.

"It's the IOA," he muttered. "Sheppard said they were hard on her."

Lily shrugged. "She needs a boost- something to distract her from all the bad that happens back in there. Someone needs to break through to her and give her more confidence. Maybe more missions."

Lorne cringed. "More missions means more risk. For her."

"I thought Major Kennedy was here to help with that," Lily reminded him. "I overheard part of their conversation today in the infirmary after your mission."

Looking surprised that she knew about the arrangement, he agreed. "True. But he's still feeling his way around this galaxy. I'm not sure if I trust him to keep her safe on even more missions than what's currently scheduled."

Lily shrugged. "He comes around the infirmary a lot. I think he takes watching over her more serious than others think. Folding her arms, she shrugged. "Getting out of here could help her- her talents lay in the OR, I agree... and she's a fantastic leader in the infirmary. But from what I hear, she's gaining us several good allies and holding her own against enemies out on the field."

Considering her words, Evan agreed.

"Again, you have a point," he admitted. "A very good point. Alright. I'll talk to Sheppard."

Lily turned to go into her room.

"Lily," he called, backing away from her room. "I meant what I said. Tomorrow I'm scheduled off world, but consider yourself having an escort every evening after work."

Lily, blushing a bit, didn't bother protesting. The major had already walked down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Days later, Brendan swung his legs back and forth under the bed. He'd been waiting for 30 minutes, but he didn't mind too much. It amazed him to observe the inner workings of the infirmary, especially since it was equipped with a lot of fancy Pegasus gizmo's. One or two nurses passed by him, smiling, but no one stopped to ask if he was waiting for anyone.

"Kennedy," Dr. Keller came over to the medical bed. "I almost forgot. I'm late. You had an appointment."

Brendan shrugged. "Not a problem. I really don't have much to do around here, except when Sheppard schedules me for a mission."

Keller pulled up his limited file.

"Can you lift up your shirt? I'd like to check the wounds again. Is the pain fading?"

Tugging his shirt over his head, but keeping his arms through the sleeves by loosely cradling the t-shirt in his lap, he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I think the down time back home helped. The materials I've been reading since getting to Atlantis helped as well. That, and Lorne's warning about staying out of the training room for now. I just stick to the weight room instead."

"So you're behaving?" Keller smirked. "Think you can influence a few other men to take that approach? They don't understand how the body needs time to heal."

"Well," he began, pulling his shirt back over his head when she indicated she was done. "You have to understand, most military people have experienced bullet and knife wounds, especially if they were in combat duty. It begins to not be a big deal anymore."

"Hmph," Jennifer absentmindedly replied. "Your brain may be telling you that, but your body certainly needs to be considered. Don't abuse it, and it'll treat you well."

"So, you mean you should not overwork yourself... smile once in awhile. Not take life seriously 24/7?"

"Of course," she scoffed. "Everyone needs to take time to rest and for themselves mentally."

"Are we done here?" Brendan said, ready to hop off the table.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you have another patient after me?"

"Hmmm?"

Brendan watched Keller look up, confused.

"A patient? Was I your last one?"

"Oh," Keller nodded. "Yeah."

Brendan had a determined look on his face.

"Then clock out, doctor," he said, plucking his file out of her hands and stopping to drop it off on her desk. "I need your help."

"I can't just leave- I wanted to take another look at-"

"Sorry," Brendan said. "But this is important."

Sighing, Keller peeled off her medical coat and neatly placed it over her chair. She noticed a few nurses giving her strange looks.

"It's alright," she assured them. "Major Kennedy needs my assistance. I'll be back later."

"No, it's going to take a few hours," he objected.

Beginning to get annoyed, Keller stopped and starred at him.

"Is this something official that Sheppard or Lorne asked you to do? Because if not, I don't think I have to listen to you order me around."

"Relax," he said, placing his hand below her elbow to lead her out of the infirmary. "Let's get out of here. I've spent enough time in hospitals and medical units to hate being in there one extra minute. I don't know how you can take it."

"It's called being a doctor," Keller replied dryly. "It's kinda a requirement of my profession."

"Yeah, I got that," he said. "My name is Brendan. Did you read my file?"

Confused, Jennifer quickened her pace to keep up with him. "Of course I read your file- the little that was there."

"Then call me by my name," he requested.

"I was," she stubbornly said. "People go by rank here- well, for the most part."

"Sheppard and Lorne call you by your first name," he reminded her. "I got the impression that things are more informal here. And considering you volunteered to be my official guide of Atlantis today, I figured we could go by first names."

"What? I didn't volunteer for-"

"So do you like Jennifer or Jen?"

A look of annoyance flashed on her face.

"Did Sheppard or Lorne put you up to this? They've been hovering lately."

"Nope," Brendan said. "So where to first, _Jennifer_?"

Primly, Jennifer closed her lips. Finally sighing in defeat, she relaxed her body.

"Fine," she said. "To get you off my back, I'll show you around. But what do you want to see that you haven't already in the weeks you've been here?"

"Nothing specific."

"Seriously?" She looked up at him and stopped, not seeing the point of continuing. "Are you trying to be annoying?"

"Just following doctors orders," he said, coming up with something for her to show him. "My tours didn't include any of the outer perimeter. Can you show me a good place to take a walk? I hate feeling cooped up."

"What doctors orders?" she asked, practically growling. "This way- I like to walk on the south pier area."

"Yours," he picked up the conversation naturally."'Everyone needs to take time to rest and for themselves mentally.' You need it. You're cranky."

Jennifer ignored him.

"You're not taking care of yourself. You have that pinched look on your face- you know the one you had when I- how did you put it? 'Cavemanned you' back at the SGC. I haven't seen you without it since we got to Atlantis- other than a brief period on Midway and a tad bit at the end of our first mission."

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Jennifer began to fidget.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't have much else to do around here," he shrugged. "Okay, that sounded bad. How about... since you're my only official duty, then I should take it upon myself to watch you on and off the field. I take my jobs seriously."

Jennifer scowled.

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time," she said.

"Well, then, I won't bother you," he replied. "So let's just go on a walk."

"Do we need to talk?" Jennifer grumpily asked.

"Sure, good idea," Brendan laughed. "See, you're warming up to me."

"_This_ is not warm," she glared, then took a breath.

Smirking, he looked at her. "I noticed."

They walked in silence. He noticed how she began to slow down and relaxed her posture. The further they walked, the more evenly she began to breathe.

"I forget how beautiful it is here," she stated, breaking the silence.

Brendan motioned for them to stop and approach a railing.

"It's incredible," Brendan agreed. "The city is unbelievable by itself. But the view here- it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

Jennifer covered her arms with her hands while propping her arms over the rails.

"It's so quiet- so peaceful," she continued. "As if the city hasn't a care in the world- no threats of the Wraith, no evil viruses..."

"Sometimes," Brendan said thoughtfully, "we forget why we do what we do. It's hard when you're in the trenches and constantly battling something. But you take one moment to step back- to appreciate the bigger picture. It puts it into perspective."

Sighing, Jennifer nodded.

"You shouldn't make so much sense," Jennifer admitted. "Especially after being here for only a few weeks."

He shrugged. "I've been in the situation. You begin to see how people begin to lose their way. It can happen anywhere."

Jennifer turned.

"So," she admitted. "The walking thing felt good. Want to keep going for a bit?"

Brendan grinned.

"I'm growing on you."

"Hmph," Jennifer dismissed him. "We'll see."

* * *

Lorne and Sheppard watched a slightly disgruntled Jennifer walk by with Brendan, who looked as if he'd just accomplished something great.

"Huh," Sheppard said, giving a smirk. "Looks like Kennedy is doing a good job watching over Keller. She's never out of there this early."

Distracted, Lorne shot a glance to the couple and nodded.

"He'll be good for her," he agreed, then returned his attention back to the paper.

Sheppard wouldn't have noticed anything odd, but he saw Lorne's head pop up again and check something over Sheppard's shoulder.

Noticing, John turned around before he heard a protest from Lorne. Spying the nurse from the infirmary approaching an empty table, he swung back around with his face lit with humor.

Lorne closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the inevitable.

Deciding to not comment, John chuckled a bit.

"Not saying a word, Lorne," he assured him, unable to keep a straight face. "Not a word."

Instead, Sheppard read through a few more reports. Earning back the full attention of the Major, he waited until they were finished.

He couldn't leave their weekly meeting in the cafeteria after noticing Lorne's interest in the young woman without teasing him a bit.

"She's cute," he mentioned, nonchalantly. "Lily, is it? Pretty name."

Lorne sighed and shook his head.

"So much for not saying a word," he muttered under his breath.

Sheppard's hearing was in perfect working order. Hearing the Major's comments only made the situation more humorous.

"Lorne," he said, trying to sound professional. "That matter we talked about regarding the infirmary and providing them some military men on hand for certain situations..."

"Yeah?" Evan responded.

Sheppard got up, motioning for him to follow. Setting down their trays, he walked over toward Lily's table.

"I want you to get a second opinion on it," he continued, smiling at Lily. "I think your friend here can provide it. Jennifer's always busy. I want a report back on it tonight."

Lorne's lips twitched.

"Very smooth, Sheppard," he said under his breath, then walking over to Lily's table.

Sheppard observed the nurse smile and slightly redden as Lorne sat down, looking apologetic but not very reluctant to be able to sit and talk to her.

Whistling, he headed back to the training room, where Ronon was probably tearing in to a few men.


	8. Chapter 8

Brendan watched Jennifer brief the team before their scheduled mission.

"Folks, I can't stress this enough," she called out in a firm voice. "Masks on. It's not one hundred percent going to protect you, but it's going to help. Atlantis doesn't have full hazmat, or we'd be wearing those. Eat _only_ what we bring. Drink _only_ what we bring. Do not worry about offending anyone offering you items of sustenance. We don't know exactly what is causing this illness."

Eyes still locked on her, he watched everyone take her warnings seriously as they all donned their masks.

"To the science team, I'm going to need water samples- from both their drinking source or sources to the nearby bodies of water," she concluded. "I want samples of everything. And don't forget to label what you take."

Nodding that she was done, she walked to the back of the group.

"Nice pep talk," Brendan murmured to her as they each put on a mask.

In the days following their first mission, he made it a point to spend more time with her. Luckily, Sheppard or Lorne always invited him to eat with them, where Jennifer typically ate as well. In two meetings, he'd arrived early and sat directly next to her. Gradually, they both became more familiar with one another.

Jennifer pulled down the mask for a second. The corners of her mouth lifted as she gave him a look.

"Let's just say this mission won't be a cake walk like the last one," she reminded him.

The group went through the gate, immediately greeted by the two leaders of the village.

"Atlantians," they welcomed them. "We're honored that you've accepted our plea for help. Several more elders have fallen prey to this illness."

Sheppard gestured for Jennifer to move forward, in which Brendan followed her, eyes accessing the men.

"My name is Dr. Keller," she spoke in a friendly voice. "I've read the reports taken by the last team who came to visit your world. The symptoms are similar to a few illnesses we've seen, but I'll be honest. The variances show that I may not have an immediate cure or way to treat your people. We'll do our best to find one and at least provide medicine for your people for their symptoms until a cure can be found."

The leaders looked surprised when she spoke. Brendan wondered if it was her age or gender. Immediately, he found himself defensive on her behalf.

"Indeed, we'd appreciate the help," the men said, covering their surprise.

The team was led to a large village. For the most part, it looked to Brendan as if it was from medieval times based on the dwellings and styles of dress. All women wore long skirts, hair covered, and he concluded the men were obviously not used to a female wearing pants and carrying a weapon.

"Keep close," he leaned over to her.

Lorne closely followed them. "Agreed. Just in case there are any whack jobs who don't appreciate the woman's movement we've had back home in the last few centuries."

Jennifer sighed. "If only I could go on a planet and worry about one thing. So instead of just figuring out how to find a cure or that one of us will catch this, I need to be concerned these men won't take me seriously."

Sheppard chuckled. "That's Pegasus for you, doc."

They were led to a little dwelling, where a rather large line had formed. Several men outwardly left the line once it was made known who the doctor was.

"Idiots," Jennifer muttered, sitting down and getting to work.

Over the course of the next several hours, Brendan watched her every move. While Colonel Sheppard and Evan also stood on guard, Brendan watched closely for any threats.

Hours later, he didn't see any but still remained vigilant. But over time, he decided there was a threat to Jennifer.

Herself.

In between patients, he overheard her muttering "common factors are age- young and elderly, weakened immune systems... those not sleeping or eating properly."

Brendan looked over to Sheppard, meeting his gaze. Giving the man a silent nod from Jennifer to the door, he communicated her need for a break.

Sheppard nodded, communicating the action to Lorne.

"Dr. Keller," Brendan leaned over but allowed others around to hear. "This is your last patient. You're taking a break."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Break?"

"Yeah," he responded sarcastically in her ear. "A break. It's where you eat. Drink. Regroup for a little time."

Shaking her head, she finished the patient and called for another to come forward.

Not waiting for Sheppard and Lorne's help, he stopped the young woman from approaching.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up loudly. "Our doctor will be taking a break and will return shortly. Feel free to return to your homes or stay in line."

Not waiting, he firmly grabbed Jennifer's arm and led her out the door, closely followed by Lorne and Sheppard. Both men had given Brendan impressed looks on the way out.

He had to give her credit- she waited until they were out the door before she shook her arm loose.

"Brendan," she seethed, obviously irritated as they both removed the masks. "I didn't need a break. I need to see the rest of those patients and get more blood samples."

"You will," he said, grabbing her again and leading her to a clearing. Setting down his pack, he opened the cooler full of food for the group. Ordering Jennifer to sit, he turned to get her a sandwich and bottled water. When she wasn't sitting after he got her food, he sighed.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "Is it that hard to sit for a few minutes without throwing a fit?"

Lorne's eyes widened, while Sheppard covered his laughter by turning. Both men wisely found the need to walk over to Lorne's men and update them on Jennifer's progress.

Meanwhile, Jennifer didn't look pleased at the "throwing a fit" comment.

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing the sandwich and sitting far away from him in the clearing. Deciding he was not going to get any help from the two men, obviously entertained by the scene but cautious enough to stay clear of the CMO's wrath, he decided to go with his instinct.

"So," he began, purposely walking all the way over to her and sitting a few feet away with his own meal. "What are your findings?"

Irritated, but also a little surprised he was asking her, she chewed for a few moments.

"It's viral - no doubt. It's hitting those with compromised immunity. Other than that, it's something we haven't seen. The people are reporting too many symptoms - rashes, vomiting in some cases, swelling of arms... I can't figure it out."

"Did you think you would?" Brendan scoffed. "It's only been a few hours. Cut yourself some slack."

Eying him, as if debating whether or not to argue with him, she sighed.

"Too many things take time," she mumbled. "And time isn't what a few of them have."

Brendan was beginning to notice the weight on Atlantis' shoulders.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

Jennifer finished her sandwich, relaxing her shoulders a bit and leaning back on the tree.

"I'm thinking I won't be able to stop you."

"No," he grinned, breaking the seal on his own bottle. "How many poor reviews have you had since becoming CMO of Atlantis from your immediate superiors- Woolsey and Landry, I'd imagine."

"None," she answered back, annoyed. "Why?"

"I was trying to figure out who was beating you up," he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "But now I know. It's you."

Irritation littered her face. She began to pick at the grass, yanking it out and then tossing it up in the air.

"It's amazing how much know after a few weeks of knowing me? A handful of conversations?"

"Yeah," he answered back, annoyed a little himself. "What I find amazing is that those two men over there obviously have figured out the same- but they're not doing much about it."

Coming to Lorne and Sheppard's defense, Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"A few weeks here and you think you've got everything figured out," Jennifer said in a low voice. Guzzling down water and loudly gulping as she took too deep of a swallow, she coughed. "What am I suppose to do? Whine to them how I hate how my every decision scrutinized by a group of people back home? That every person I can't cure or save is proof of my failures out here?"

Hissing in annoyance, she abruptly stopped, as if she couldn't believe she revealed so much to him. Brendan himself was a little surprised how much she admitted.

"There," he said in a calm voice. "Feel better?"

"No," she shot back, standing up. "You annoy me."

"Yeah," he stood up. "I got that."

Facing each other, he heard Lorne and Sheppard approach.

"Problem, children?" Sheppard called over to them.

"No," they both responded, although Brendan added a "sir" to his answer.

"Okay, then," Sheppard smirked. "Jennifer, what are your initial findings?"

Jennifer tensed up a bit, revealing her frustration with the current problem of the village.

"_Initial_ findings?" Brendan muttered to her. "He's not asking for the cure, Ms. Perfectionist."

Scrunching up her nose at him, she turned to Sheppard and relayed the same information she'd just finishing telling Brendan.

"Good," Sheppard said. "Sounds like a good start. Two scientists have the water samples. Let's finish up this line, if you're ready, and then bunk down for the night. Before someone converts you to middle aged thinking and puts you in a frock."

Exhaling, Jennifer couldn't help but give off a laugh.

"No worries, Sheppard," she said, walking beside him. "I'll keep my pants over a skirt, as well as my medical degrees for now."

"That's a relief," Lorne threw in.

Lorne indicated for Brendan to hang back a few steps.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Brendan shook his head. "Just putting her expectations of herself into prospective."

"And?"

Lorne waited expectantly for the answers.

"I think you and I both know that she's struggling with her own battles," Brendan hinted. "And that she clearly doesn't have much relief or a sounding board to get things off her chest."

Lorne nodded.

"Sheppard and I stink at dealing with things like this," he said. "We have someone looking after her in the infirmary. Other than that..."

Giving Brendan a slanted look, he grinned. "We thought for sure she was going to slap you back there. She's usually more easy going on missions like this. You must've really ticked her off. I've never seen a woman slap someone in real life."

Brendan, ever keeping an eye on Jennifer, chuckled.

"Don't lose hope," Brendan answered. "The day isn't over."

* * *

At some point during the night, Brendan heard a moan coming from the tent. Looking around to see if anyone else noticed, he saw that both Lorne and Sheppard were on watch duty.

Inching closer to the tent, he heard whimpering now.

Either Jennifer was dreaming or she was in trouble. Going on instinct, Brendan quietly called out to her as he moved to the tent opening.

"Keller," he whispered. "You okay?"

When she didn't answer, he unzipped the tent, quickly making sure she was alone. Seeing that she was, he shined his light a few feet away from her face. She was wrapped in several blankets, shivering with only her head showing. He got a clear picture of sweat dripping off her face.

Swearing, he called out to the men. Crawling in to the tent, he gently tried to wake her.

"Jennifer," he called out. "Jennifer. Come on, wake up."

"Cold," she whimpered. "So cold."

Lorne bent down, shining another light into the tent.

"She's sick," Brendan informed him unnecessarily. "We need to get her back."

Sheppard, concern etched across his face, bent next to Lorne. Swearing, he climbed in to the tent after yelling for two men to wake and take over for him and Lorne.

"Don't come close," she muttered. "This could be the sickness."

Lorne and Sheppard looked at each other, debating her orders.

"I'll stay with her," Brendan volunteered. "We've been next to each other all day. Do what you need to do."

The men paused.

"If I have it, I have it," he reasoned. "I've been exposed just as she has."

Sheppard nodded, backing out of the tent.

"Lorne," he said. "We're going to need a blood sample. You know the drill- if she has this virus, Atlantis will protect itself if it's not in the database as being curable. We'll be on lock down in the gate room the moment she walks through."

Jennifer was still lucid enough to hear the conversation.

"Thought about it," she murmured. "It's not the virus. Not this fast. It's the stupid flu Cadman and her team brought back a few months ago that made the rounds through the Marines."

"Didn't you get a shot?" Lorne called over to her.

"Of course," she said, shivering. "It's not foolproof. I haven't been one hundred percent since I got back."

"So, are we going to pack up?" Brendan asked them, discovering a discarded t-shirt and wiping her face with it.

"We still need the blood sample," Sheppard winced. "Sorry, Jen."

"Who's going to take it?" Lorne asked. "She's the only medical staff we brought."

The men were silent for a moment.

Brendan backed out of tent, indicating Lorne to bring her medical equipment.

"I've had to do it before," he said. "Couple times, actually."

The men looked surprised.

"Let's just say some of my missions were interesting back home. I've had basic training for this and a few other medical matters."

Jennifer moaned.

"This is going to suck," she complained as she carefully crawled out of the tent, still wrapped in her blankets. "I knew I should've brought Lily."

Prepping the tools he'd need, he motioned for Sheppard to shine the light on her. Thinking quickly, he hoisted her up into his arms, wrapping one around her and holding her arm straight with the other. She sagged against him, leaning far to the left so he had room to work.

"Shine it here," Brendan ordered Lorne, taking a calming breath.

"Oh no, seriously?" she breathed. "You're nervous. Give me the needle. I can do it myself."

"No, I got it," Brendan assured her. "Just don't move."

"Like I'm in a condition to dance a jig, Brendan," she shot back.

Hitting the vein, he felt her tense and attempted to make herself relax during the draw.

"Doctors really do make the worst patients," he muttered.

Hissing, she attempted not to squirm.

"You got the vein?" she asked as she began to see the blood trickle into the container.

"Yes," he said, still concentrating on the task. "So I guess I'm gaining your trust. No way would you let me do this otherwise."

"Ugh," she groaned, obviously wanting it to be over.

Brendan noticed Sheppard wincing and looking away at the task at hand while Lorne informed the rest of the group about the situation.

"Done," he announced, withdrawing the needle and grabbing the bandage that Sheppard managed to get undone in the dark. Placing it gently over the entrance point, he exhaled.

"This is why I never aspired to be a doctor."

Making no attempt at moving, Jennifer began to feel even more weak.

"You going to make it?" he asked, adjusting her position in his arms.

Instead of responding, she shook her head. "My work's not done here," she said in disgust. "But all we can do it pack it up and bring it back home to study the virus."

"Our biggest problem is getting you better," he said. "If the CMO is down, that's like having a mom sick. The entire family feels the effects."

Groaning, Jennifer went limp even more.

"You overestimate my role," she said, wiping her forehead.

Lorne stepped forward after updating Sheppard that they were ready to pack up.

"You underestimate your role in Atlantis, Jen," Lorne disagreed. "We have a stretcher ready for you. Hold tight and we'll be on our way. One of the men sent a message to the leaders that we'll be back with our findings as soon as we can."

Sheppard and Lorne finished overseeing the men while Brendan continued to hold Jennifer.

"You've got a fancy way of making an exit," he joked. "Stretcher?"

"Don't remind me," she murmured. "God, I ache."

"Maybe this would be a great time to remind you - again - about taking care of yourself," Brendan nagged her. "Exercise. Eat properly. Leave the infirmary at the end of your shift. Don't carry the weight of Pegasus and the health of its people on your shoulders."

Sighing, she began to drift off.

"I'll take that as an admission that I'm right."

Hearing her gentle breathing, he hoisted her up and carefully placed her onto the awaiting stretcher.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer, accompanied by Lorne and Sheppard's team, finished their lunch just as Brendan approached the table with his own.

"Kennedy," Sheppard greeted him. "How good are you at playing touch football?"

"Good," he confirmed. "You have a game going tonight?"

"Yeah," Sheppard said, gloating toward Evan. "And he's on my team. Dibs called."

Lorne looked blandly at his superior officer. "Dibs? Really?"

Jennifer sat back, amused. Taking it easy for the last few days had relaxed her- especially spending only a few hours a day in the infirmary.

"We've got a double team meeting now, but give us two hours," Lorne said to Kennedy, picking up his trays.

"Behave, you two," Sheppard sang out, smirking as they left.

"Double team meeting?" Brendan asked Jennifer, who still remained at the table. "Sounds serious."

"It's not," she said. "Because they are the lead two teams, they get the majority of the missions- so they try and brief ahead a time for the week to eliminate the number of meetings."

"Smart," he said. "Why are you out of uniform? I thought you returned back to work today."

"I'm taking off a few hours early," she lifted her nose. "Someone thinks I'm a workaholic. It's this annoying man I can't seem to shake around here."

Since her three day stay as a patient in the infirmary, Jennifer had come to realize that she had been overworking herself since coming home from Earth. The IOA's critical review of her conduct during the one mission in question had gotten to her. In short, she recognized that she hadn't been taking care of herself- mind and body- since.

Not like she'd ever admit that to Brendan Kennedy though. He'd visited her several times, claiming he had nothing else to do other than to harass her. She enjoyed it, to her surprise, and found herself looking forward to his visits.

"Sounds familiar, but I can't place his face," Brendan mocked thoughtfully. "So where you headed?"

"The gym," she said. "It's been a few weeks, so I'm waiting for the crowd to clear- I don't want witnesses."

Finishing his food quickly, he followed her as she went to return her empty tray.

"Hey, wait," he said, mouth full of food. "I'm going with you."

"Why?

"Because it's getting late, people are not in the hallways, and you shouldn't be walking around alone down there by yourself."

Jennifer huffed, annoyed.

"This may be a crazy thought, but you do know that I functioned perfectly fine before you came to Atlantis. On my own."

"Really?" He asked as he deposited his tray. "Because I've heard otherwise."

They walked in silence, Jennifer slightly annoyed still while Brendan whistled with his hands tucked into his pockets, as they made their way down to the gym attached to the training room.

"So I heard you figured out the virus from that planet," Brendan began. "While you were recuperating in the infirmary, of course."

Jennifer shrugged. "You try sitting and doing nothing for days. Especially when the place you're laying around in is your work place. Unless you were there to bug me. Besides, Lily and another doctor did most of the work. I just gave orders from my bed."

"Well," he pointed out. "I'm doubtful you'd let anyone else pull that while they were healing from a nasty flu bug. Lorne said the people were grateful. Despite the fact you're a woman, that is."

Jennifer snorted, appreciating his humor.

Walking ahead of her, he opened the door, motioning for her to walk through.

"Did your mom actually teach you good man manners?" Jennifer teased as she walked through the door he'd opened for her.

Brendan shook his head. "Kinda. I had a foster mother."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked at him in horror.

"Stop right there," he said, sailing past her and lunging into a deep stretch. "I hate the sympathy look when people hear that."

Jennifer sat near by him, obviously waiting for an elaboration. When he kept his silence, she spoke up.

"Did your parents-" she began.

"Die?" He supplied. "No. Just left me and didn't come back."

The look of horror returned to her face.

"Brendan, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Seriously," he laughed. "It's okay. Great, actually. I wouldn't have wanted to be raised by a pair of deadbeats, anyway."

Recovering for a bit, Jennifer began her own stretching.

"So were you in a ton of homes growing up?" she asked, deciding he wasn't opposed to discussing it.

He shook his head.

"It's was a small town- only two foster homes available. It's pretty rare, but I actually stayed with them for fourteen years."

"Fourteen?" She questioned.

He nodded, moving toward the weights. "I was left, pardon the cliché, at the age of two on the church doorstep. Then I graduated one year early."

"You graduated early?" she asked.

Cocking his head in mock offense, he stopped his rep. "What? Surprised I have some brains up there? Well, I better be honest then. I only did it to annoy the people who thought a football jock foster kid would never amount to anything. I graduated forth in my class. But I didn't go to an Ivy League school or anything- joined the Marines and ended up finding my niche."

Impressed, she relaxed enough to enjoy his laid back opinion of his childhood.

"I thought I was a rarity. Most people are a little put off if they find out that I graduated early."

"Lorne told me," Brendan said. Noticing her disgust, he stood up for the Major. "What? I asked about your story. I can't guard someone without knowing something about them."

Jennifer pondered that statement.

"I guess that makes sense," she reasoned. "So tell me about your foster mother. Do you still keep in touch with her?"

Giving off a grin, he nodded. "Momma Ros- Roslyn was her real name," he recounted. "Most caring, award winning cook and winner of the seeing through any lie, white lie or big ones, in the state of Colorado. She passed away six months ago."

For several minutes, he detailed what it was like growing up in a foster home. He was adopted within a few years by Roslyn and her husband Ron, but despite being legally adopted, he continued to refer to her as his foster mother. When she asked why, he reasoned that the other children who came in were generally adopted by other families looking for children as the town grew bigger, but sometimes it took time. He didn't want them to feel different during their short time with them."

"So how many boys and girls went through?"

"38," he immediately answered.

"Wow," she said, reaching up to tighten her pony tail holder. "And do you keep in touch with any of them?"

"All but 12," he answered. "I'm actually in the works of tracking down the last 12. I found the first bunch of them after my first few years in the military. I had help, but ran into some walls with the last 12. And then with being out of the country and stationed in so many different places, time went by and I had less time to work on it."

"Huh," she said thoughtfully. Jennifer gave him a look, then tried to ignore the intimacy of the conversation and how her feelings were beginning to alter for her assigned protector.

"What?" he asked, reading her correctly. "Starting to actually like me?"

Jennifer gave him a disgusted look. "It's scary how you do that."

"If it helps any," he laughed. "I usually don't read people well. You seem to be the exception."

Groaning, she laid back and began her sit up routine.

"What?" he asked, getting down a few feet away.

"Nothing," she grunted. "It just sounded like a cheesy pick up line you'd hear at a bar."

Stopping, he laughed, then resumed his repetitions.

"You can be assured that I didn't intend it that way," he said, glancing away. "But I do have to point out that you seem oblivious when a man _is_ interested in you."

She stopped, opened her mouth but then closed it as a group of men walked through the room and opened the door to the training room. A few lingered, grabbing various equipment and sending Jennifer a few hidden looks- all unbeknownst to her. Finishing her reps, she stood and sat down at the weight bench.

Brendan sent a dirty look at a few men, which brought a few out of their stares and they finally excited the room.

"As I was saying," he resumed. "I wasn't flirting. How much weight do you want on?"

"That's a relief," she muttered, pointing, she indicated the amount and carefully laid back down, pleased he'd be there to spot her.

She began her reps.

"Why are you so surprised someone's interested in you?" Brendan couldn't resist asking her.

Jennifer stopped, not finishing the rep and almost squealing from the weight of the bar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's a certain Major who's very interested in your well-being."

"Lorne?" She huffed, grateful for his help on gaining the momentum to lift the bar again.

"Ding ding," he answered, continuing to spot her.

"What?" she grunted. "Eww. No."

"'Eww?'" he answered, giving her a look. "Are you six? What's wrong with Lorne?"

"Because," she sputtered. "He's just a friend. That'd be weird."

Brendan watched her continue her reps, only to have her stop a few moments later.

"What? Warming up to the idea now? He seems like a good guy."

"Nope," she responded cheerfully. "Just imagining which nurse I'm going to stick you with on your next physical. I happen to know that two of them have major crushes on the mysterious man who showed up with Sheppard. Rumors have been flying."

Cringing, he laughed.

"Now that's a scary thought," he said. "How does the name Mrs. Jennifer Lorne sound?"

Setting the bar down, she slapped his leg just as she heard the door close.

"Do you guys always fight?" Ronon wandered in to the room, shaking his head at the pair.

"No" Jennifer answered at the same time as Brendan said "yes."

Smirking, Ronon walked to the far door that led to the training room. A marine came in next, nodding at the pair.

"I'm off to watch Ronon take down a few egos," he waved.

"You about done?" Brendan asked. "I'll walk you back. I need to change anyway."

Jennifer protested. "You really don't have to."

"Change?" He purposefully misheard her. "Yeah, I kinda do."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"How about we skip the inevitable argument and I just walk you to your room?" Brendan said, toweling the sweat off his hair. "Remember- I'm two for two on body guarding duty. Don't mess up my record."

"Fine," she gave up.

Opening the door for her, again, she walked through, barely sweating.

"Why don't women sweat as much as men?" He asked. "And tell me in non doctor speech."

"Because we're talented like that," she quipped, noticing the time. "I've got enough time to shower and change."

"For what?" he asked, still wiping down his face and arms. "You have a date?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I don't date. I'm babysitting a baby."

"Come again?" he asked. "There are babies on Atlantis?"

"Just the one," Jennifer confirmed. "Torren doesn't count anymore. He's a strapping toddler. But one of Teyla's people returned to us. She's helping some of the linguists and scientists on a few projects. Leesha has her hands full. I volunteered to take her daughter tonight. She wouldn't take Teyla up on her offer, so I stepped in."

Brendan shook his head. "So the woman who just recovered from the dreaded flu bug is giving up a good night's sleep to watch a newborn?"

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes. "She'll probably wake up a few times, but Leesha said she sleeps well during the night. She basically cries so much in the afternoon and evening hours that she tires herself out. It shouldn't be too bad. I told her to adjust her feeding and nap schedule."

Glancing sideways at her, he shook his head.

"When's the last time you watched a newborn?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Never. But I'm a doctor. I think I can handle it. I did a small part of residency in a pediatrics unit. Not a lot, but I was there for a few weeks."

Brendan glanced at his watch.

"Well, good luck," he said, bringing her to her door. "Hopefully no one gets injured during the game tonight. Even you'd have a hard time juggling a baby and sewing up a man."

"Ha," she grinned, opening her door. "Just tell the guys to take it easy. I don't want any calls tonight."

"Later," he turned around as she shut her door.

Jennifer stood for a moment, smiling and rethinking their conversation. Although she hated to admit it, Brendan was the one person she'd met on Atlantis that was easy to talk with. Wondering what that meant, she moved to the bathroom and tried to think of other things.

* * *

Lily gave in to pressure from another nurse and sat in the sidelines of the makeshift football game.

She's never been interested in sports, other than attending a few basketball and football games at college.

"Now this," Claudia, her coworker grinned, "is how you spend a Friday night."

They watched the men yell, sweat, swear a bit, and run back in forth in the long, high-raised room. It'd been empty when they found it, from what Lily had heard a few people around her saying, so Sheppard Christianed it as a "rec room" and organized sporting and team building events in it.

Watching a few of the men she regularly attended to in the infirmary, she winced a bit when a few of them collided, or if one was pushing himself when she knew they should be sidelined, recovering from recent injuries.

"Relax," Claudia chastised her. "You're off. Shut the brain down."

Lily sighed.

When Evan came in to view, she straightened. Liking the ability to watch him, without the fear of getting caught, she followed his movements across the floor.

When Sheppard threw a long throw to him across the "field," he effortlessly ran back, judging the distance, and caught it. Cheers when up from the team, prompting a grin from Evan.

His eyes caught hers for a moment. Grinning, he held her gaze for another moment until Sheppard barked orders to resume the game.

"Well," Claudia sat surprised, looking at Lily in a new light. "Look who caught the attention of the second in command."

Feeling her face get red, she shook her head.

"I'm just helping him with something," Lily denied her claims. "It's nothing like that."

"Piece of advice," Claudia said, returning her attention to the game. "If a man looks at you like that, you go with it."

Lily shook her head, but part of her wished it was true. She'd feel worse if Evan and Jennifer were officially together. She'd pushed any thoughts of him clear from her mind. But since they weren't, she admitted that she definitely felt something for the somewhat reserved, somewhat confusing man down on the field.

After the game, Lily separated herself from the infirmary crowd, getting stopped twice by a few men who'd recognized her from the infirmary. Joking about escaping needing her services, Lily politely laughed and began to retreat out of the room.

"Hey," one said, lightly putting a hand on her arm. "If you haven't been down here before, it's confusing to get back to the main area. Want me to make sure you get back? I can walk you."

"I've got it, Lieutenant," Major Lorne walked in, motioning for Lily to follow. "Rest up. Both of you are scheduled for a potentially rough one tomorrow."

"Ah, yes sir," the lieutenant said, look disappointed.

Evan, without a word, carefully guided her through the crowd and out the doors.

"I was a little surprised to see you up there," Evan said, confirming that he had seen her. "Are you a closet football fan?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No. I was dragged down by a coworker. But tonight was fun. I'll admit it."

"It was fun," Evan agreed. "Especially seeing some of those rookies impressed at what old men like Sheppard and I can do."

"Old men?" she laughed off the comment. "Well, true. Some of the guys coming in look fresh out of college."

"Were they bothering you back there?" he asked, concerned.

"No, not at all," she waved him off. Seeing how complicated it was to get back, Lily found herself glad she'd taken up the offer. She'd merely followed the crowd on the way in.

Way earlier than she'd liked, they returned to her room.

Evan looked as if he was going to say something, then changed his mind.

"How are things in the infirmary?" he asked.

She tried to push aside her feelings of disappointment.

"Jennifer's been good," she said, giving a report of her observations. The real reason, she figured out, that he'd walked her back over the other men. "The recuperation time she allowed herself made a big difference. And we got a few things squared away while she was not seeing to patients. As you probably know, she doesn't completely detach from the infirmary, even if she is sick. Major Kennedy seems to make sure she's not working too hard. He's doing a good job with that."

"Yeah," he muttered. "He seems to be doing a better job than Sheppard and I ever did."

They'd reached her room.

"Thanks," she said, trying to avoid his eyes a little. "I would've got lost without an escort."

Evan backed away, turning in the direction of his own room.

"Any time," he said, looking a little disappointed himself.

Once she was back into her room, Lily leaned against the door. Her heart always jumped a bit when she talked to him. Cursing her luck, she threw herself into the task of catching up on a few things in her personal life, like writing back home to family and putting away laundry the crew had delivered to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is lovingly dedicated to my little girl who had colic ;)

* * *

Two hours later, Jennifer was ready to cry. She was a wreck.

The baby had spit up on her five minutes after her mother had left. When she set her down to quickly change her shirt, little Ayla went from a docile baby to a full blown, shrieking banshee.

Of all the hours she'd put in pediatrics, nothing could've helped her get through the next several hours.

"Okay," she reasoned with herself, changing the position she had been rocking Ayla. "You're not wet. You ate. Mommy said you slept more than you have in the past this afternoon. She fed you more like I suggested. None of the toys hold your interest for more than two seconds."

She bounced the baby gently around the room. The poor girl was miserable.

"Do you miss your mommy?" Jennifer asked, as if the child would answer. "You're only three months old. I can't imagine that's it."

The little girl continued to scream.

Jennifer took a deep calming breath, racking her brain what to try next.

When a loud knock at her door could be heard through the screaming, Jennifer juggled holding the girl and pushing the access button.

"You didn't ask who is it," Brendan reprimanded, then wincing. "Jeez... nice look you've got going on there. What did you do to your hair?"

At first, she couldn't figure out why he was knocking on her door so late. But then, Jennifer's temper set in.

"I didn't think to dry and flat iron my hair for a babysitting job," she reasoned, knowing full well her damp hair from her shower hours ago had left her hair a wreck. "And you knocked. I highly doubt if there was an alien intruder in the city, they'd knock first."

Brendan gave her a look, as if he didn't even notice the screaming baby in her arms.

Although his face was flushed, he looked perfectly groomed. Obviously just coming out of the shower, his hair was damp and she could smell the fresh scent of soap radiating off his body.

"Here," he motioned, shutting the door by pushing the sensor. "Let me give you a break. Go to the bathroom and regroup."

"I can't just give you her-" Jennifer protested.

"Jen," he reasoned. "I know what I'm doing. I helped Ros out my entire time there every time a baby was placed with her."

Sighing, she figured she'd be a few steps away. Gently handing over the baby, she admonished him when he lifted the baby quickly and immediately settled her over his forearm, holding her in a cradle hold.

"What are you doing?" She panicked. "You can't hold her like that. You have to-"

"Watch," he said, giving Ayla time to adjust to the change. He shifted her again as the baby began to still. Within a minute, Ayla's cries began to subside.

And when they heard a loud noise coming from the baby, both looked up in amusement.

"Just gas," he confirmed. Then he sat on Jennifer's chair, put the baby face down across his lap, and began to rub her back gently. "This should help."

Ayla completely stopped crying.

"You're kidding me?" Jennifer said. "I tried everything. And she burped twice."

"Except this," Brendan grinned. "You haven't put in the time like I have with fussy babies. Don't worry. I'll teach you my tricks. Now go. Brush your hair. Put it up."

Making a face at him, she spun around.

"And Jen," he grinned at her. "Why don't you take another quick shower and change. You smell like baby barf."

Rolling her eyes and huffing, she grabbed a change of clothes and shut the door.

"Downside to Atlantis doors," she yelled from behind the closed door. "Is the inability to slam a door when you're ticked at someone."

Looking at her appearance in the mirror- frizzy hair, damp clothes from the baby's tears- she sighed.

She looked like a crazed lunatic.

"Hey," he yelled back, continuing to massage the baby's back and sides of her belly. "I can leave."

"Don't you dare," she countered desperately as she shed her clothes. "Or I swear I'll sic Ronon on you."

"Too late," Brendan replied. "I scheduled a training session with him next week. You're running out of options for threatening me."

Jennifer's only answer was the shower turning on.

Brendan grinned.

Several minutes later, Jennifer emerged from the shower. To her amazement, the baby was sleeping angelically in Brendan's arms.

"How did you do that?" she sputtered.

He grinned. "Several years of experience with colicky babies."

"Colic?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You've heard of it, right?"

"Of course. I just didn't think about it," she answered, frustrated. "Seriously? I suck. What kind of doctor am I becoming? I can't even diagnose a colicky kid."

Brendan grinned. "Being a doctor doesn't mean you have to know everything. Besides, you have to multitask more than doctors do at home. Do they need to worry about alien sicknesses? Wraith? And God knows what other enemies I've yet to read about? Now go- dry your hair before she wakes up and you scare her."

"I don't want to wake her," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"She's out," Brendan assured her. "Go. I'm fine. Besides, it's self-preservation. Your hair was crazy when I got here. We don't want it to return to that status."

"Grrr..." Jennifer sputtered. Frustrated he'd gotten control of the situation within minutes, Jennifer returned back to the bathroom.

Taking her time and drying her hair, she decided to put product in it to make it lay flatter. Deciding she needed the breather, Jennifer lightly put on makeup, then rolled her eyes.

"Why am I making an effort?" she murmured to herself. "I shouldn't care what he thinks I look at. Especially at nine o'clock at night in my own quarters."

Emerging from the bathroom for a second time, Brendan grinned.

"Wow," he appraised her appearance. "You clean up nice."

Ignoring his comments, Jennifer sat on her bed- the only other available seating in the room.

"So when are you going to put her in her crib?" Jennifer asked, indicating where the pack n play was standing a few feet away.

For the first time, he looked slightly doubtful.

"That's going to be the tricky part," he revealed. "I don't know if she's going to stay down."

Sure enough, they attempted the portable crib as well as trying to transfer her back to Jennifer. In the end, Brendan repositioned her and half layed on Jennifer's bed. Instantly, Ayla was asleep.

"Uh," Brendan said. "I think we have a problem."

Unable to stop herself, Jennifer laughed from the chair he'd just vacated.

"I think you're the one who has the problem," she said. "Little Ayla has taken a liking to you."

Brendan smiled down at the little baby.

Something inside Jennifer quickened. Dismissing it as just the amazement over a seasoned Marine being tender with a newborn, Jennifer looked away.

"So what do we do?" Jennifer questioned, stretching out her legs.

"Three options," he calculated. "One, we call her mother."

Jennifer shook her head.

"Two," he continued. "I give her back and she cries for a few more hours for you."

"Nope," Jennifer shook her head. "Not that again."

"Last," he sighed. "You get a roommate tonight. And possibly lose your bed."

Jennifer thought for a moment.

"Three," she decided. "I'll take losing my bed and a roommate over feeling like I'm torturing the poor kid any more tonight."

Brendan settled in.

"Thinking about babysitting anymore?" he grinned.

"Nope," she answer, giving a laugh. "My babysitting nights are over."

Grabbing a blanket from a closet, she folded herself into the chair.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. "How can a human body contort itself into that position?"

"Yoga," she answered simply. "Not that I'm practicing it lately."

Brendan yawned.

"I hate to say it, but I may end up sleeping. She's warm. And I'm beat. That game was rough. Lorne was in his element."

Checking to make sure the little Ayla wouldn't slip from his arms, Jennifer nodded.

"I have a bunch of reports to write up," she said. "I'll work on them while you sleep. Then I'll go in later tomorrow to make up for it."

Satisfied, he nodded and shut his eyes. Within seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

Four hours later, Jennifer finished the last of her reports. Glancing again at the sleeping form of the baby, she softened. There was nothing better- nothing more calming and relaxing- than to watch a baby sleep.

She's never figure herself to have maternal urges. Especially after the night she'd had. But there was something magical about the wonders of a baby.

And just as before, her eyes trailed to the man carefully holding Ayla even in his sleep. The tall, strong Marine was transformed in his sleep to a peaceful, contented version of himself.

As if he felt her gaze, Brendan's eyes opened.

Feeling embarrassed to get caught looking, Jennifer quickly looked away and finished saving her documents.

"Is she okay?" his voice, raspy from sleep, asked from her bed.

Jennifer nodded, finding the sound of his voice thick from sleep charming. Instead of making eye contact with him, she looked again at Ayla.

"Sleeping like a tired baby," Jennifer murmured. "You did, too."

Looking embarrassed himself, Brendan grinned. "I didn't drool, did I? If I did, I don't want it spread around Atlantis."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, no drooling," she yawned.

Brendan looked at his watch.

"Okay, let's switch," he said, carefully getting up. "I'll sit there with her and you can have your bed back."

"No, I'm fine-" she began.

"Just do it," he said. "Pretend for once that we don't argue about everything. Let me use your computer and I'll be happy."

Sighing, she obeyed and climbed into bed. Sighing at the relief of stretching out finally, she pulled the covers over her shoulders. Tucking a hand under her head, she observed him sitting down with Ayla while pulling over her lap top.

"What are you going to do on that?" She asked.

Brendan logged her out and logged in with his user name.

"Mission reports," he said. "McKay gave me access to them when I arrived. I'm about half through them."

Feeling herself falling to sleep, she sighed.

"You sure you won't fall asleep?" Jennifer asked.

He shook his head. "No. I feel great now. Besides, I'm enjoying going through all these reports. It's incredible to know what's happened here so far. Don't worry. Princess Ayla and I will be fine."

* * *

The next four hours went by fast. Brendan breezed through countless mission reports, completely engrossed with everything the expedition members had encountered. Ayla snuggled deeper into his arms.

His attention then went back to the enemies and obstacles the men and women had and continue to face. The Wraith- not a group he'd like to deal with any time soon, had done their share in giving the Atlantians grief. He frowned when he came upon the mission where Jennifer and Teyla had been kidnapped by the Bola Kai. Jennifer's transcript of the account was detailed and emotional. He didn't expect that- not just because it was her, but that Sheppard included everything she'd typed. It was evidence how Atlantis operated as a family almost. By including the emotion, it prompted new mandates for medical and science personal to attend more weapons and self defense training once the report got back to the SGC.

Brendan scrolled back, rereading her account. Unable to resist looking at the sleeping form of his charge, he promised himself he'd do everything in his power to avoid anything like that happening to her in the future.

There were more reports where she was the center of a struggle. Each mission he read, he could see how she'd learned and grew from the ordeal. Sheppard himself remarked how much of a seasoned Atlantian the doctor now was. Both Sheppard and Lorne saw to it that she received more weapons training after the kidnapping, beyond what the SGC required. They reported with each mission, she was more aware of her surroundings, more comfortable holding and using a weapon, and praised Jennifer for her ability to somewhat hold her own now rather than being another person for them to worry about during an attack.

It was amazing to Brendan, as a seasoned Marine, how quickly many of the expedition leaders had transformed over the years. He thought of Rodney McKay- a world renown scientist who could now handle a gun and help aide in an escape plan from the Wraith. The same went for Jennifer- the woman who blatantly objected to the advancement to chief medical officer was now a confident- well, most of the time- leader of the medical lab and often went off world to hold clinics as well as help with negotiations.

Shaking his head, he adjusted little Ayla and turned to look upon the object of most of his night time reading. When he heard her soft, feminine snoring, Brendan grinned.

He'd wait to mention that to her at an opportune time. Just something else to ruffle her feathers. Something he found himself enjoying since arriving on Atlantis.

Ayla began to squirm, followed by a few whimpers. He'd fed her once during the night, but it looked like she may be ready for an early morning bottle. A glance at the clock told him her mother would be arriving within the hour. Knowing Jennifer would want to avoid the questions of having him there, he carefully stood up.

"Jennifer," he quietly attempted to wake her up. Kneeling, he balanced the now squirming baby with one arm and gently shook her shoulder with the other. "Jen. Sorry, but you have to get up. I better get going."

"Hmmm..." she sleepily asked. "Not time yet."

"Yes," he grinned. "Come on. Open those baby blues. Do you want people to see me escaping your room at the crack of dawn? That'll be exciting gossip in the mess hall over breakfast."

"Oh, God," she groaned, making more of an effort to wake. "No thanks."

Forcing her eyes open, she looked at the clock.

"Wow," she murmured. "I slept like the dead."

"And no drool," he grinned, giving her a devilish look. "I wasn't going to say anything, but the snoring was pretty funny."

Eyes widening, she flushed in embarrassment.

"Here," she demanded. "Give me Ayla. Hopefully she's hungry and I can feed her before her mom comes."

Delicately placing her into Jennifer's arms, Brendan couldn't resist giving the baby one last look before standing.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

Jennifer nodded, moving toward the mini fridge where she'd placed the refrigerated breast milk as Brendan moved to the door.

"I'll see you later," he reminded her.

Jennifer grabbed the bottle and placed it into the warmer.

"Hey," she said in a low voice. "Thanks. I mean it. Last night would've been a lot worse not having the help."

Brendan waved, then shut the door.

"Well," she murmured to little Ayla as the bottle warmed. "That was a surprise. I never would've guessed a big tough Marine would come to our rescue last night. You sure did sleep well on him."

The baby, now wide awake, smiled and gurgled.

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "You're just like my nurses- a little flirt. That's what you are. Well, don't tell him, but I think he's not bad on the eyes either."

Sitting down to feed her, Jennifer enjoyed the remaining hour she had with her tiny friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Four hours into their current mission, Jennifer sighed in relief.

"You know," she said. "I could get used to these peaceful missions Sheppard."

He sent her an obvious look.

"Yeah, doc," he agreed. "We all could."

"So how much longer do we have here?" McKay asked.

"Unfortunately," Sheppard sat. "We're looking at several more hours, depending on the weather."

The storm clouds looked far away, but the locals had warned them that even if the storm just grazed the city, terrible wind gusts were expected.

"Keller. Kennedy," Sheppard called out. "Head back. The medical portion of our treaty is done. There's no use having both of you stay."

Jennifer hopped down from the boulder she'd been resting on.

"Yes, sir," she cheered.

Lorne grinned at her. "Anxious to get back to paperwork and physicals?"

"You know it," she joked, urging Brendan to head out. "Hurry, before he changes his mind."

Kennedy waved at the rest as they disappeared into the trees.

"You really are excited to get back," Brendan looked at her, amused. "What's up?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Are you kidding me? Were you having fun sitting back there, listening to McKay and Zelenka bicker about everything under the sun? Scientists and military people do not do well with idle time."

Brendan laughed. "True."

They walked in companionable silence for several minutes. The trees rustled around them as the temperature dropped slightly and the wind picked up.

"Here comes that wind the people warned us about," Brendan frowned, looking up at the sky. "But I think they're right. It's going to miss us. We lucked out on that one."

Jennifer agreed, also looking up at the sky. "It's not much farther to the gate, right?"

Brendan nodded, just as a stronger gust came up on the couple. Jennifer yelped, reaching for a tree to hang on.

"Seriously?" Jennifer gasped as the wind slowed down a bit. "They were not exaggerating. Where did this come from?"

Spying a spot against the mountain alongside the pathway they were on, Brendan silently debated their options.

"Gut feeling," he finally decided. "Let's stop for a few minutes and check out that area over there. I have a feeling it may be a spot to wait this out for a bit."

As another gust began to whip through the trees, Brendan firmly took hold of Jennifer's hand and guided her to the area without waiting for her opinion on the matter. Stopping twice to shield her from the leaves and debris attacking their eyes, they finally made it.

"In here," Brendan ordered her unnecessarily. "Wait and I'll go in a little farther."

After checking out the small area, he deemed it safe and motioned her to sit in the furthest section from the high winds. They still felt the gusts from inside the cave, but it was far better than before.

"Well," he said. "So much for getting back early. We may be here for a bit before it blows over."

Jennifer nodded, then covered her face with her arm to shield herself from another gust blowing in. Brendan scooted closer, shielding both of their bodies with his arms.

"Wow," he concluded, shaking his head. "This is nuts."

They watched the evidence of the wind's power as several branches cracked outside, falling near the cave.

"If we get barricaded inside this cave, I'm never going to hear the end of it from the guys," she muttered. "I should've never opened my mouth about this being such an easy mission."

"I believe," he corrected, "you said 'peaceful.' There's a difference."

"Noted," Jennifer sighed, stretching out her legs now that the wind had settled. "So now what?"

Brendan looked at her, amused.

"Hey," he said. "I'm just the bodyguard, not the entertainment."

Jennifer leaned against the hard cement wall.

"Come on," she complained. "You're military. All military keep a card stash in their bags."

"Not this one," he disagreed. "I hate card games. Never had the patience for them."

They thought for a few moments.

"I know," Brendan volunteered. "I spy... with my little eye... something red."

Jennifer just starred at him.

"You're serious?"

"Clock's ticking, doctor," he chided her. "Start guessing."

Pretending to be annoyed, she eventually got caught up in the game. They each played a few rounds, effectively killing some time.

The winds, however, didn't let up.

"Bucket list," Brendan changed the game. "You say an item, we discuss. I say an item we discuss. Go."

"What?" she asked confused.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Geez, you seriously need to do more fun things. How can this be complicated? I'll start."

He sat for a moment, thinking.

"Top item on my bucket list- meet and survive my first Wraith."

"Really? Not many would choose to meet a Wraith as something they want to do before they die."

"Would that make my bucket list confidential to most of the world's population?" he grinned.

"Probably," she snickered.

"You're turn," he reminded her.

She sat for several moments.

"I've never thought about a bucket list," Jennifer said when he began giving her impatient looks.

"Think about something, more than anything, you'd do if you were on Earth right now," Brendan simplified it. "Especially if you knew you only had a little time left. What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I'd love a long, leisurely, fancy dinner with my Dad. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all," he disagreed. "if it's something that's important to you that you can't do on an every day basis. Why the fancy, long meal and not one at a favorite restaurant?"

"Because we never seem get a chance to sit down and talk. A six course dinner would give us time to chat and have fun," she reasoned. "I'm always recalled back or something comes up."

"Then that's a good one," Brendan reasoned.

"You're turn," she announced, still a little embarrassed.

"I'd love to backpack and travel through Europe," he revealed. "I've been everywhere, mostly in the Middle East, but have never spent a lot of time in the tourist or back roads of many places."

"Sounds amazing," she said. "Want to hear something lame? I've never been outside of the country. Other than Pegasus."

He snorted, but just at the last part.

"Really?" he asked, amazed. "Wow. So where would be the first place you'd visit?"

She shrugged. "Same as you."

"Then," he concluded, just as the wind began to pick up a bit. "I"ll let you know if I ever go."

Jennifer pondered the statement, wondering what it would be like to go on a trip outside of the expedition with him.

"Thinking on your next item?" he asked, nudging her a bit with his leg. "Or just deep in thought?"

"Oh," she shook her head. "Yeah. Okay. Dancing. I've never been dancing. Real dancing."

"Really?" he asked, deadpanned. "You're serious."

"Yes," she reddened, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, you make me sound like a freak."

Grinning, he nudged her again. "Relax. I'm just finding out all kinds of interesting stuff about you today."

"So, do you want to learn?" he asked.

"Learn what?" Jennifer asked, half expecting him to suggest another game.

"To dance," he said. "I can teach you."

"What?" she asked, horrified. "No."

"Why not? Nothing else to do except wait out this storm."

"Because," she sputtered, thinking of reasons to say. "We're on a mission."

"Lame," he argued. "Even Sheppard said this planet is safe... with the exception of this storm."

"Well," she reasoned. "It can't be here. That's too weird."

He laughed, just as they both began to notice the wind picking up again. As quickly as it began, it sped up and brought in a gust that sent the dirt and leaves spinning as a wind storm into the cave.

Brendan yelled to cover her eyes as he jumped over and shielded her, holding her arms as she tucked in her head. At least a minute went by until it was safe for them to lift their heads.

They had each stood up at some point. Brendan leaned back, checking her over and looking in the direction of the cave entrance.

"Man," he breathed. "That came on quick. You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Thanks for the coverage."

He realized he was still holding her. And the look she was giving him was sending his pulse jumping.

Going on impulse, he quickly discarded his pack and told her to do the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

Brendan shrugged. "Dance lessons are hard enough in BDU's on a foreign planet in a wind storm. I figured backpacks would add to the weirdness."

Her eyes widened.

"No arguing," he said. "Now, put your left hand on my right arm. Hold onto my other hand with your right hand."

Awkwardly maneuvering herself into the position he'd described, she shook her head.

"I think you have the ability to talk me in to anything," she muttered, then protested when he began to move his feet.

"Loosen up," he chided. "No one's watching. Follow my lead."

Minutes went by as he carefully guided her around the cave. Twice, they stopped when he offered a few pointers, in which she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look," he pointed out. "You can cross one item off your list."

"Ha!" Jennifer said, beginning to relax in his arms. "Not like this is fancy or anything, but I do feel like I could branch out and maybe learn some more. I didn't break your foot or anything."

The winds picked up yet again, making Jennifer immediately launch herself deeper into his embrace. Brenden responded likewise, covering her head with his hand and tucking it into his shoulder.

Out by the entrance, they heard a noise but neither opened their eyes, due to the wind force sending things sailing into the air. Blocking whatever causing the sounds, he stood with his back to it to keep Jennifer out of sight.

"It's us," someone shouted with a muffled voice. "Storm's edge is passing us. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Brendan opened an eye to see a disheveled Sheppard, with others in tow, seeking shelter from the cave.

"Is she okay?" Lorne asked, standing next to them.

"Yeah," Brendan said, not removing himself from shielding her. "Some storm, huh?"

Lorne nodded, covering his mouth with a bandanna.

Eventually, he loosened his hold but noticed she stuck close to him, drawing nearer every time the wind picked up. It seemed like every day they were growing closer- not only physically more aware of the others presence, but arguing less and learning to enjoy one other's company more.

But as the weather calmed down, he sensed a change.

Gradually, she began to pull back a bit. Almost looking at him as if she was confused, he began to wonder what was going on in her head. He typically could gauge her emotions better. Something was on her mind- and a wall was being built because of it.

* * *

When the winds finally died down, the two teams made their way back to the gate as quickly as possible.

Ronon fell back to walk next to Brendan.

"Are you still up for tonight?" he asked him.

Brendan nodded. "Sure. If it's still on."

Jennifer's curiosity peeked. Sensing it, he downplayed it a bit.

"We're meeting up in the gym tonight," he explained. "Ronon and a few others are going to do some sparring."

Exasperated, she began listing off things she didn't want to see in the infirmary tonight. Both men looked at her in amusement.

"I'm not kidding, guys," she scowled. "I'm not on tonight. And if I have to be called in..."

She didn't know why she was so irritated. Maybe it was the fact that sparring always sent men bleeding to her infirmary. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't understand the feelings that were stirring within her. Something was changing and she wasn't sure if it was something she'd welcome.

"No worries, Keller," Lorne said, gently patting her back. "We'll behave. And if not, Lily's a pretty good seamstress."

"You better not be expecting her to work all night on you fools," Jennifer spat out, hoping to derail their plans. Seeing Sheppard, she tried enlisting in his help.

"Sheppard," she called over. "Are you condoning this sparring going on tonight?"

Lorne snorted.

"He's got bets already," Lorne muttered, only loud enough for Brendan and Jennifer to hear.

"Doc, relax," Sheppard called over to her. "It's all in good clean fun. Besides, some of these guys need a place to use up some energy."

"They should try running," Jennifer shot back. "Or reading a book."

"You really don't understand men, Jen," Brendan lowered his voice. "He's right."

"Idiots," Jennifer said, looking mostly at Brendan.

Looking innocent, he raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

Lorne dialed the gate, looking back at her.

"Why don't you come?" he asked her. "You can check out how your bodyguard holds up."

"Not likely," she sniffed. "If any one of you is fatally wounded, don't call me."

Brendan looked at Lorne.

"She's all talk, until she sees one of her people bleeding," Lorne grinned. "Then out comes the bandages and antiseptic wipes."

Jennifer shoved him a bit so that he stumbled a bit through the gate.

"Testy," Sheppard laughed, calling after her. "Remind me never to tick her off."

"As someone who has quite frequently," Brendan said, once Jennifer had stepped completely through. "I can say it's not a pretty place to be."

The two men walked through the gate, chuckling a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Annoyed, Jennifer slammed down her bottle of water, causing some of it to spill onto her desk.

"Ugh," she complained, thoroughly irritated.

She'd been back, attended the debriefing, showered, and made her way to her office to catch up on paperwork. Although she had good intentions, she wasn't accomplishing much, thanks to her mind wandering.

Jennifer tried to not think about the earlier mission that day, but each time she did, she couldn't help but remember how good it felt to dance with a certain someone.

She was overtired, she thought. Jennifer hadn't slept well in weeks, her mind always coming back to the infirmary and problems they couldn't solve.

That was it.

She certainly wasn't thinking about him for any other reason.

"Come on, Lily," a few technicians and nurses spoke in a persuading tone. "You're crazy if you skip this."

Lily looked slightly annoyed, surprising Jennifer.

"No, thanks," she said firmly. "Watching a bunch of men fight for no reason isn't my idea of fun."

The women rolled their eyes, all walking to the door without her nurse.

Knowing full well what the women were up to, Jennifer stood up and walked over to Lily.

"Do they think they're going to achieve anything by watching a bunch of testosterone beat on each other?" Jennifer said, arms crossed over her chest.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Most of them just have the hots for Ronon," Lily muttered. "And Sheppard. Evan. Probably Kennedy, too. He's suppose to be in a big match against several men. Lorne mentioned it at dinner tonight."

Disgusted, Jennifer began walking around the near vacant infirmary. Besides paperwork, she couldn't find exactly what she wanted to accomplish tonight.

Lily looked equally annoyed.

"Infirmary," Sheppard called over the radio to the general speaker near Jennifer's office. "We need a nurse to stand by in the training room. Do not page Keller. I repeat, do not page Keller."

The women looked at each other, both disgusted with the request.

"Lily," Jennifer began, curiosity getting the better of her but not wanting to admit it. "We're going down there. And if we don't like something we see, Sheppard's going to see the CMO pull the plug on this little activity."

Nodding, Lily eagerly grabbed the medical kits and they made their way down to the gathering.

* * *

The first thing they saw was Lorne in a heated match against two larger Marines. Lily cringed beside her when one caught Lorne on the side of the head.

Jennifer's eyes were trained on the blood that began to drip from a cut beside his eye. Lorne accepted a towel from Sheppard, wiped his brow, then shook his head and began to fight the men again.

The two women held back, each taking in the mass of people who'd gathered along the wall. Most hadn't noticed their arrival. Taking advantage of being nearly invisible, Jennifer eyes sought out Brendan, wondering if he'd already fought.

He found him standing next to a group of Air Force personal, wiping the sweat on his forehead. Confirming he'd already fought, she found herself relieved he didn't look hurt, despite her feelings of annoyance toward him.

Yells grew louder as Lorne rallied against the two men, effectively sending both down. Sheppard signaled a win, calling Brendan forward as four men entered the sparing area as well.

"Four against one?" Jennifer protested.

Finally, someone nearby heard her. The airman winced when he saw who it was.

"Ma'am," he provided. "Lorne also went against four. The other two went down within a few minutes and have been sitting by Sheppard. I think they're waiting for someone, to, ah-"

"Come down from the infirmary?" Jennifer finished for the man.

"Yeah," the man answered, sheepishly.

At that moment, Sheppard spotted her. Reading his lips, she saw him swear and alert Lorne.

"Lily," Jennifer said. "See to Lorne's cut. I'll find out from Sheppard if anyone else needs tending."

Lily walked over to a dripping Lorne, catching the Major by surprise. Jennifer found herself a little amused that Lily had a look of annoyance on her face, making Lorne looked chagrined and obedient. The nurse spoke a command, sending him immediately sitting into a nearby chair while she dug in her medical kit.

Jennifer inspected and declared the other two men sweaty, tired, and sore, but otherwise okay.

Brendan stepped into the area with the other four men.

When he had the audacity to catch Jennifer's eye and wink playfully at her, she scowled.

"Idiot," she mouthed to him, making him grin back at her.

The match went underway, sending two of the men forward in an aggressive offensive attack on Brendan. He deflected most of the blows away, using years of training together and sending both men to the ground within minutes. The other two began inching forward, trying their best to bring him down. Several moments later, all four were on the ground.

Even Ronon looked impressed.

Jennifer eyed the two angry scratches on his arms, as well as the blood coming from a small one near his mouth.

"Alright, that's a wrap," Sheppard announced. "I don't need any more injuries on our remaining teams."

Several people boo'd, but most began to vacate the training area.

"Keller," Sheppard said. "Should I send Kennedy to the infirmary?"

"No," she sighed, picking up her kit. "I've got it."

"Thanks," Sheppard gave her a charming smile. "See, no major injuries."

Brendan was almost to the showers when Jennifer called out to him.

"Kennedy," she called out. "You're bleeding."

To her annoyance, he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Have you seen a doctor around?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Give me one minute," he requested, jogging in to the showers.

"Hey," she protested, standing there practically alone while everyone filed out of the room. Annoyed he was making her wait, especially since she wasn't technically on call, she rolled her eyes and sat on the bench.

Five minutes later, he emerged, changed, and no longer dripping sweat.

"I could've bandaged you up before your shower," she pointed out, making no effort to make room for him.

"Yeah," he said, toweling off his hair still. "You wouldn't have wanted to touch me after that work out."

Primly eying his cut, she sought out the antiseptic wipes from her bag. Almost smirking when he felt the sting of the alcohol, Jennifer checked out his other scratches.

"You're annoyed," he observed, looking into her eyes. "This bugged you tonight."

Jennifer thought a moment before answering.

"It was a long day," she responded. "I didn't need this to end it."

"But you're off duty," Brenden reminded her.

"There's no off duty here," she muttered.

Brendan remained quiet while she tended to his injuries.

Meanwhile, she couldn't help noticing things about him. How he leaned toward her as she tended to him. The muscles in his arm. The way he looked at her, both innocent but with a touch of mischief in his eyes, as she tended to the cut on his face.

A little unnerved to be this close to him, Jennifer backed up as soon as she finished.

"You'll live," she announced, closing her kit.

Taking the kit from her, he held out a hand to help her up.

"I'll walk you back."

Annoyed, Jennifer sighed. "I'm going back to the infirmary. I'm not tired yet."

"Good," Brendan said. "We can go to the mess instead. I'm starving. You can have some of that non-caffeinated tea stuff you like to drink."

Surprised he'd noticed, Jennifer found herself following at his side.

"What?" he asked. "No fight?"

"No," Jennifer shook her head. "Lead the way. You'll win anyway."

"Ha!" He laughed, finally dropping her hand as they excited.

"Hey, wait." Pointing at a couple ahead of them, she grabbed his arm, pulled him with her and ducked around a corner.

"Ouch," he protested, rubbing his arm. "Geez, warn someone when you-"

"Shhhh..." she whispered, peering around the corner.

Confused, he began to try and peer around her.

"Take a look at that, smarty pants. I was beginning to wonder..." she trailed off.

"What?" he whispered, placing a hand on her hip to steady himself as he gently leaned against her to see what she was pointing at.

"Lorne and the nurse? Lily?" Brendan grinned, chuckling softly behind her ear. "Huh. Didn't see that one coming."

"Shh..." she hissed. "This is looking good. I think he's actually flirting with her."

Keeping his hand at her hip, he took another look down the corridor.

"Definitely flirting going on," Brendan agreed. "Are you jealous?"

Jennifer slapped his hand, then whipped back around the corner when she saw Evan turn to glance down the hall.

"Quick," she said, darting into a transport area. Around the bend was a darkened alcove. Wordlessly, he followed her and they pressed against the wall.

"I didn't hear anything," Lily could be heard saying.

"I thought I heard someone talking," Lorne said, searching the hallway.

"And that's a crime because..." Lily asked, amused.

"It's not," Lorne laughed. "I was just wondering who it was."

"And you probably thought that person would go back to Dr. Keller," she quietly assumed. "I get it."

"What?" Lorne said, distracted, and turned his attention back to Lily. "No."

Lily paused. "Evan, I can tell you care for Jennifer but haven't told her."

"What?" Lorne asked again, sounding like a broken record.

"See," Brendan closed the distant between them, giving off soft laughter. "Even _she_ thought he was interested in you."

"Quiet," Jennifer said, pressing a finger to his lips and turning to face him. "He actually may admit something here."

"But isn't it wrong to eavesdrop?" Brendan murmured, looking mischievously in her eyes.

"Not in this instance," she said, trying to hear the conversation and avoid thinking how close she was to a certain person.

"You think I'm interested- romantically- in Jen?" Lorne asked, laughing.

"Yes," Lily answered, as if she was shocked as well.

"Of course not. That's ridiculous."

"See," Jennifer said, holding on to Brendan's arms to steady herself.

"At least he didn't say 'eww,'" he pointed out.

Snorting, but thankfully Evan was too wrapped up in Lily to hear, Jennifer had no choice and buried her laughter into Brendan's chest.

"They're going to hear," Brendan warned her, wrapping his arms around her, beginning to laugh himself. "Shh..."

The conversation between Lily and Lorne was lost to both of them at that point.

"We better get out of here," Brendan said, despite the warm feeling he was getting back holding her. "Can we sneak into the transport?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "Just go slow and try not to make any noise."

Brendan sent her a sarcastic look. "Please. Do you know how many rescue missions I've gone on back home? I think I can handle sneaking around one Major and a nurse."

Looking around, he didn't see anyone. Motioning for her hand, he led her out of the alcove- and straight into Major Lorne and an amused Lily.

"Brendan?" Lorne asked. Looking down at their joined hands, he cocked his head at Jennifer. "Jen? What's going on?"

Jennifer panicked, looking to Brendan to come up with an excuse.

"Ah," Brendan began, thinking quickly. He dropped her hand, looking back at her. "Jen just finished doing her doctor thing. Ronon got a few hits during my match. We're taking the short cut back. To the mess."

Evan's eyes narrowed, but he looked as if he was holding back a grin.

Lily, clearly amused and eyes telling them both she was making an assumption about their relationship, looked to Lorne.

"So Evan tells me I'm accompanying you on your mission next week," Lily began, changing the topic for Jennifer's sake, while looking at Brendan. "Hopefully you'll be able to help me make it back alive. It's my first mission."

Brendan looked at Jennifer, obviously amused at the nurse's words.

"Sorry," he joked. "This one takes up all of my concentration. But I'm sure if Major Lorne is going, you'll be safe."

Lorne, distracted now that the attention was turned back to him, nodded. "I wouldn't be nervous. Most missions are pretty uneventful."

"Except for the one's that-" Brendan began, only to be smacked by Jennifer.

"We're going," she interrupted him. "Have a good night you two."

Lily blushed as Lorne watched them go.

Brendan waited until they were out of ear shot.

"He's about two steps away from falling in deep for her," he announced.

"How do you know?" Jennifer asked as they arrived in the mess.

Grabbing a tray for both of them, he led her to the beverage area. She retrieved a tea bag while he put two mugs onto the tray. Wordlessly, they began filling up the tray with each other's favorite snacks without noticing.

"I've seen it happen to other guys," he answered simply. "Lily has this smart, shy but strong girl thing going on. He's a goner. It's nice. For them."

Jennifer shrugged.

"Things out here are so uncertain," she said as they sat down across from each other. "Transfers. Injuries. Worse. I'm not sure if I'd open myself to that."

His eyes met hers in a way that made her wonder. Then in an instant, he looked down.

"Things can happen anywhere," he shrugged. "Bad and good."

"True," she admitted.

"Would you ever-" he began, only to be interrupted by several of the men who'd attended the fight arriving at the table to congratulate him.

A few sat down on either side of Jennifer, beginning their own conversations with her. She paused for a second, looking at him curiously, then turned to smile at one of the men and begin a conversation with him.

An hour later, Jennifer sat in bed before turning out her light, replaying their conversation in her head. Feeling unsettled, she spent a good amount of time tossing and turning until sleep finally claimed her.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since their babysitting adventure and visiting the world with the windstorms. Since then, two missions went by where no incidents occurred regarding the safety of Jennifer. Other than a few frustrated scientists bickering over data results within an Ancient lab, things were fairly quiet.

Brendan walked into the gate room, carrying his pack as well as one of Jennifer's two.

"I got it," she huffed, trying to take it from him.

"You get one, I get two," he reasoned. "I'd lose my gentleman card if it went any other way. Deal with it."

"And here they are," Sheppard announced the pair's presence. "On time, as usual. And fighting... as usual."

A few men snickered, earning death stares from Jennifer.

"Cute, Sheppard," Jennifer sighed. "Can we just get this one done with? You've been prepping us for days that it's not going to be as smooth sailing as the last few."

Sheppard and Lorne nodded, indicating for the control room to open the gate.

"Alright, folks," Sheppard began. "Just a reminder that we have two feuding tribes on this planet. Unfortunately, the hot tip we received from our allies is that there's a strong possibility that the Ancients left two labs fully functional on this planet. Our priority is to safely locate the labs and avoid the mess on this planet."

Brendan began walking beside Jennifer.

"You don't leave my side," he reminded her, his face more serious than his usual demeanor on Atlantis. "I mean it, Jen. You stick to the plan and be on your guard."

Knowing he was serious, she nodded slightly as they walked through.

The planet was, as reported, brimming with greenery- reminding Jennifer of watching movies back on Earth set in the Amazon.

"This is a nightmare," Lorne muttered. "We're going in blind. We should've comg through by air. At least we'd have better lifescan detectors."

Sheppard shook his head.

"We'd never find the labs. They're underground. The scanners for the presence of the labs won't work in the air."

Lorne disagreed.

"We should've come in with a smaller team."

"In other words," Jennifer spoke up. "Without the jinx. Yeah, I get it."

Lorne, along with Sheppard and the rest of the military detail, kept their eyes trained on the forest line as they began trudging through the greenery.

"No offense, Keller," Lorne muttered. "I'm just looking out for you. This doesn't feel right."

The tension could be felt in the rest of the two teams, all flanking Jennifer and Brenden.

Jennifer felt the dread fall over here. It didn't feel right to her, either.

"Well," she said, in a tight voice. "Too late. I'm here. So let's do this."

The team made a steady progression through the thick vegetation, constantly scanning for the supposed labs said to be found a mile or two into the planet from the gate.

"Got one," McKay called out in a loud, excited voice. "Already? Twenty feet ahead. There's a notable change in the scans. Look around for an entrance."

The two scientists and McKay all eagerly began to search for the opening of the alleged lab, while the military didn't flinch from their defensive presence. Jennifer, deciding it was pointless to stand around, moved to help with finding the entrance with Brendan at her side.

"There," her eyes picked up on an ivy covered wall built in to a hill. "McKay, over here."

Within minutes, a few military men assisted the scientists in opening the door.

"Hold it," Sheppard ordered, pushing aside a few men. "It's a gene thing. I think I've got this."

To no one's surprise, Sheppard held one palm to the wall and instantly the door opened.

"Seriously?" McKay grunted. "That's all it took? A few, crappy, superior genes?"

"Don't be jealous, McKay," Sheppard warned. "It doesn't become you."

Ronon went in first, followed by two of Lorne's men. Once they did an initial sweep of the laboratory, one of them came and gave the okay for others to follow.

The two scientists followed McKay as he began taking coverings off several monitors and pieces of Ancient technology.

A hush fell over the room as McKay began his intense, excited inventory of the room.

"Guys," he said tightly. "We've hit the jackpot."

As Jennifer moved in the room, with Brenden always present and alert at her side, she began to see that McKay was right.

A pile of medical scanners were hanging alongside a wall next to Ronon.

"Wow," she whispered, knowing first hand how bad they needed them.

Ronon gave her an amused smile.

"Happy?" he grunted. "Want me to put them in my bag?"

Jennifer nodded. "Pack away."

They spent a total of an hour, eagerly going through their initial findings. Jennifer handed three more medical instruments to Ronon, who had the empty carrying bag they'd brought for the trip.

"I can't believe this stuff isn't being used," Sheppard muttered, finally sitting down in the chair and looking around. "I mean, there are two to three big villages on the planet."

McKay snorted. "They don't know how to work anything. What's it's value to them?"

Jennifer continued reading medical data from McKay's side. The scientist was quickly downloading information onto his tablet as they explored.

"Another question would be if it's right for us to take it," Jennifer reasoned. "They may come to learn how to use it all."

McKay dismissed her question.

"It's not likely. Besides, if it's been here and they haven't entered, it's likely no one has the gene. It'll be useless to them anyway if no one can work the stuff."

"They could always keep Sheppard around," Ronon mused.

A few people chuckled.

Jennifer found herself relaxing and slipped into another room, with her ever present shadow at her side.

"You had to stray from the group, huh?" Brendan muttered from close behind her.

"Relax," Jennifer said. "We're fine."

She pulled more coverings off and began searching for anything they hadn't found in the first room.

Continuing her search around the room, they didn't hear the scuffling and initial warnings until Jennifer found herself grabbed from behind.

Out of the shadows, several men dressed in dark shades of leather stepped forward. One group of men poured in from an access panel they hadn't noticed.

Jennifer side stepped and turned her head, giving her windpipe airway access like she'd been taught.

Brendan, not hesitating, brought his weapon up and fired two shots straight into the man's forehead. The man jerked against Jennifer. Slumping to the ground, he fell off Jennifer just as a pair of men descended on him and knocked away his gun.

Jennifer watched as he quickly fought the men, almost in an effortless manner. Still a little shaken up by the man dead at her side, especially since he'd been shot inches away from her head, she backed up to a darkened corner and hunched down.

Minutes passed. She heard grunts and struggles from the next room. McKay yelped at one point, causing Sheppard to yell out orders.

Although they were grossly outnumbered in the next room, Brendan was effectively eliminating the threats in their own room. One glance in his direction showed he only had one man left.

It was as if he was a different person. She watched as he viciously fought his attacker- in the end, he finally moved the man into position where he swiftly broke his neck. Dead, the man dropped quickly to the floor.

Not missing a beat, Brendan moved into the shadows and made his way back to her. Luckily, none of the men in the other room noticed them.

Jennifer jumped when Brendan finally reached her, pulling her down further into the darkness.

"We stay down," he whispered, covering her body with his own. "They'll handle what comes their way."

Nodding, she waited. She cringed when she heard a grunt coming from the other room. Almost angry that Brendan didn't stand up and join in the fight, she knew his orders were strict- stay with her, no matter what.

Although he didn't give much away, Jennifer felt his free hand, which was on her leg, tighten into a fist after each yell coming from the room.

It was obvious he felt helpless as well.

A few minutes later, they heard someone - and not one of their own - give out the orders to return to camp with the prisoners.

"Wait!" a man called, searching the room. "The woman - she's not with them. where is she? The healer."

A few men searched the laboratory and even made their way through the smaller room where the pair hid. Shaking their heads, a few looked at the open door.

"I saw a man escape," one said. "Maybe he got her out."

Brendan looked at Jen, both were hopeful that someone had also escaped their clutches.

"Take a few men," the leader called over to a man. "Search for them. She's the one they want. The rest are not valuable without her. Our trading posts will pay high for a healer."

The men led the captured Atlantian's out of the room. Ronon casually looked behind, knowing they were hidden in the shadows. The man didn't look happy, but with his hands bound and his ever present weapon missing, there wasn't much he could do.

Minutes passed. Jennifer felt like falling, but Brendan held her in support.

"They may have left a man behind," he whispered into her ear. "Stay put for a few more minutes."

She nodded, but then soon after heard his ear piece go off.

"Kennedy," she heard Lorne's voice clearly, mostly due to her closeness to Brendan. "Stay with her. I'm dialing back to Atlantis and getting a jumper. I'm going to have to circle around and make sure I'm not followed."

Brendan confirmed the orders and slowly stood.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, holding on to one of her arms while slowly checking the area recently vacated by the group outside their current room.

"It's clear," he announced, obviously noticing the blood in several areas.

Jennifer took note that the only dead victims were not their own.

"We need to move," Brendan said. "We're sitting ducks in this place."

Fully cooperating, Jennifer said little as he led the way out of the laboratory.

* * *

With no sign of the enemy in sight, the pair quickly made their way back to the trees.

"We've got to circle back to the gate and hide our trail," Brendan told her quietly. "In fact, we better take a detour first. The men searching will probably go there, first."

Jennifer nodded.

They walked, which was a difficult and awkward stumbling through thick patches of foliage.

At least for Jennifer. Brendan didn't seem to have a problem, and seemed to continuously grab branches to hold out of her walkway or occasionally grabbed her arm or hand to help her through a difficult part.

"You doing okay?" he asked, stopping for a moment when they reached the bottom of a larger sized hill.

"I'm good," Jennifer assured him. "I can keep up."

"I know you can," Brendan shook his head. "Back there - I'm sorry. I took a clear shot but didn't think - "

She shook her head. "I'm fine. A year or two ago, I wouldn't be. But it's something I should be used to now."

"No one should be used to death like that," Brendan shook his head. "But I wouldn't have hurt you."

Jennifer began to realize what he was referring to.

"I know."

The trust that had built between the pair had grown without either fully realizing it within the months they'd known each other. It surprised Jennifer, but the task on hand pushed away any thoughts in that direction.

"There," he said, pointing to a high point. "Let's climb up there and get a feeling for the land. I'm hoping we can also try and spot anyone close by - Lorne or the men searching for us."

"For me," she corrected. "It always boils down to me. Sheppard needs to ban me from missions."

"The topic came up at lunch a few weeks after I got here," he said as he helped her climb beside him. "Ronon was for it. Lorne was against it."

"Remind me to thank Lorne," Jennifer grunted. "At least he believes I'm somewhat competent."

"It's not a question of competency," Brendan argued. "It's just the matter of keeping you safe."

When the terrain become tougher to climb, the pair fell silent, each working together to keep one another steady. Slipping twice, Jennifer clung to Brendan's arm as they continued their ascent upward.

"When we get back," she huffed. "I need to develop a work out to condition myself for missions like this."

"You're doing good," Brendan said, encouraging her and obviously still feeling guilty. "This is tough. I've been on terrains like this, so I have an advantage."

Helping her up and indicating they needed to take a break, he handed her his water jug.

"Take some," he said. "Yours is almost out."

Feeling guilty taking his, she drank only a few small sips.

"Why are you being so nice?" She muttered.

He starred at her. "Because shooting that guy back there with you so close to him gave me a little scare."

Despite the circumstances, despite the location, Jennifer felt her heart jump when she made contact with his eyes.

Changing the subject, he looked away.

"There," he pointed. "We're almost to the top. I hear water, too."

"The waterfall," she said, remembering seeing it when they did their initial walk to the laboratory in their group. "We can refill the jugs after testing the water."

Seeing their goal destination, it gave Jennifer enough motivation to continue to keep up with the climb upwards. When they neared the top, she was running on fumes. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, and feeling worried about the others, she tried to keep her mind alert and on the task at hand.

"The cave leads to the top of the falls," Brendan pointed. "Let's go that way. We'll be able to take a look at the lay of the land from there."

Several feet ahead, they entered the entrance to the cave. He reached back to grab her hand, tightly linking fingers with her.

The sound was almost deafening. Water dripped from the ceiling, leading to the mammoth sized waterfall ahead of them. The sight was incredible, but Jennifer would've rather admired it under different circumstances.

"Stay close to the wall," he shouted. "Let me get a sample. I have my kit here."

Nodding, she carefully walked to an area in the corner. A few minutes passed by as she watched him collect the sample and begin to the test.

But out of nowhere, a man stepped out of the corner and immediately silenced her scream by placing a hand over her mouth. Somewhat amused, the man grinned and indicated for the other men beside him to advance on Brendan.

Trying not to panic, Jennifer desperately began to think. But nothing came to her mind that would warn Brendan. He was currently bent over, reading the results.

When the men were a few feet away, she felt the man's arm slightly loosen on her as he drew his weapon. The other men hadn't pulled out any weapons- whether they were overconfident or not, Jennifer took advantage of the only idea she could think of. Acting immediately, she yanked her water jug out of its holster and threw it at Brendan's form.

Surprised, he swung around just in time to see three men descending upon him. Jumping up quickly, he moved into a stance as one came forward, challenging him. Quickly deflecting him, he turned around and began attacking the other two.

The man holding her yelled over his shoulder, prompting a dozen others to come forward. Brendan glanced over, saw the men, but still kept fighting.

But as soon as he finished with the last man, Brendan froze when he saw the sight before him.

The man holding Jennifer now had his weapon trained at her head. Frightened, Jennifer saw the fear mirrored in his own eyes.

"Well," the man growled next to Jennifer's ear, "that stopped him."

Indicating for the men to follow him, they proceeded further into the cave and stopped short of reaching Brendan.

"The lady is coming with us," the man announced. "But don't worry- you won't have a chance to miss her. You'll be dead."

Nodding to the two men who came beside him, the man holding Jennifer began to move her away, despite her protests and desperate attempts to pull away from the man.

"Hey!" Brendan angrily yelled, getting her captor's attention. "Let me have one last minute with her."

The man paused, but didn't look like he was willing to grant the favor.

"One minute," Brendan repeated, yelling loudly over the noise of the falls. "What's it going to cost you? And it's not like I can escape. Please."

The man, amused to the point that he laughed, looked at the men next to him and indicated it was okay.

"Be good," he yanked on her arm before releasing. "I don't get money for you if you're dead."

The men began to join in, laughing and obviously all knowing they had their captive. Jennifer shook a bit as she walked over to Brendan. A part of her was curious why he stayed exactly where he was, away from the men and near the pooling water, starring intently at her.

As soon as she stood before him, he cupped her face and pushed her damp hair away from her ear. Tucking it behind her ear, he leaned forward so his words couldn't be heard.

"Do you trust me?" He yelled, only loudly enough for her ears.

Wide eyed, she nodded and gripped on to his arms.

Giving the men a dirty look, he took a step backward, bringing her with him. When they looked as if they were going to stop him, he indicated he wanted one more minute.

He placed his hands to cradle her head and for a moment, she saw uncertainty and fear in his eyes. It flashed for a moment, only to be replaced by shear determination. And then he leaned down and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Brendan was kissing her.

It was the absolute last thing she thought she'd be doing while standing several feet away from a group of men who were anxious to turn her over for money.

And while she should be scared- even more so than when she was held captive with Teyla since it didn't look like she'd have anyone to rely on once she was alone with them, something inside her fought every thought out of her head and she instantly responded to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she clung to his strong form and returned the kiss. Brendan dragged her closer, now with one hand around her waist and the other palmed against her hair. Gasping for air, she continued to melt against his body.

As quickly as the kiss began, or so it seemed to her, he yanked back.

"Hold on," he yelled, holding on to her tight and leaped into the mist of the falls. At the last moment, she saw the shocked look on the men's faces as they watched the pair jump into the falls.

Shrieking, Jennifer struggled to keep hold of him as the agonizing seconds slowly passed by while they free fell in the air.

* * *

Somehow, she managed to keep hold of Brendan's waist before hitting the water. Something in her brain reminded her to tighten her muscles and bring the inside of her elbow over her mouth. But the instant they submerged into the frigid water, the strong momentum and water turbulence pulled them apart. Panicking, Jennifer tried to remember everything Lorne and Sheppard and a handful of Marines had trained them on during survival training through her years on Atlantis.

She'd missed the first threat- rocks. Or else she'd be dead. Bubbles filled with air, preventing any ability to swim, was her next problem. She'd read about that somewhere in her medical schooling. Worse yet, the billions of bubbles also blocked most of the rays of sun pouring in to the water.

Luckily, it didn't block them all.

The panic began to subside as she saw the direction of most of the bubbles around her head. Allowing herself to relax and float, she felt her body begin to rise to the surface.

When her head broke water, she gasped in air and immediately began to swim away from the falls.

"Jen!" she heard Brendan scream out. "Jennifer!"

Momentarily stopping once she knew she was far enough away, Jennifer turned and spotted Brendan frantically swimming around the falls. Cupping her hands, she screamed his name.

Once he saw her, she caught a glimpse of relief wash over his face before he began quickly cutting through the water to reach her. And when Brendan reached her, he immediately grabbed hold of her waist, looking her over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his hands over her ribcage and arms.

"I'm fine," she assured him, using her hands to wipe off the constant mist of water covering her face. "Especially since I'm alive. What about you?"

Letting out a breath, he continued to hold her up in the water. "I'm good - other than losing a few years off my life expectancy."

It shouldn't have been funny, but she couldn't help breaking a smile as her teeth chattered.

"First time jumping off a waterfall?" she guessed.

"No," he said. "I've done it quite a few times. It was just the first time I've ever had to do it to rescue someone I'm responsible for."

Jennifer smiled shakily, but inwardly, she felt a tinge of disappointment from the reminder that everything he did, it was for the purpose of fulfilling his job responsibility on Atlantis.

Including what had happened a few hundred feet above them.

Glancing in that direction, he saw her gaze and reached over to shield her as he looked as well. The small group of angry men were in mid-conversation, obviously trying to figure out the quickest route to them without taking a plunge themselves over the falls.

"Come on," he kept his eye on the group while leading her to the shore bank. "We need to get moving."

When they got there, they took a personal inventory of supplies they had. Jennifer still had her vest on and produced four power bars. Since Brendan had taken his off while he tested the water, he had nothing.

"Well," he began, stripping off his soaking shirt. "The good news is that we have some food. And from the readings I got before we were interrupted up there, the water is safe."

"Do you still have your water jug?"

"Yeah," he answered, surprised it had stayed attached to his leg during the fall. "So here's the plan. We continue to the gate as quickly as possible. Hopefully Lorne gets there before us."

Nodding, Jennifer took off her vest and her uniform top, leaving only a black tank top. Despite the fact that it was wet, she knew it would dry fairly fast. Her pants were another story.

"Let's get moving," he urged her to grab her wet vest. "We'll rest once it gets too dark to move."

* * *

They made good time, especially now that Jennifer was getting used to the terrain. Stopping once to remove a power bar for each of them, they continued while they ate, knowing full well they could be discovered at any time.

He felt like his heart hadn't stopped racing from the time he'd seen her held captive in the man's arms, to jumping down from the waterfall, then to the moments of panic he felt when he couldn't find her in the water.

Multiple times today, Brendan began to fully realize the depth of his growing feelings toward his charge. His head knew it was unprofessional. He'd probably owe Sheppard a conversation... a very awkward one, in the near future. But for now, he knew he was more than capable of handling her protective duties.

If he didn't, of course, end up kissing her again. Even in duress, the moment he'd felt her lips respond to his caused his heart to completely stop. Regardless of who was watching them at the time.

With the gate in sight, Brendan began to feel the urge to slow down and cautiously approach the area. Hiding in the trees, they circled the area.

When a rustling in the trees began to grow near to their position, Brendan moved in front of Jennifer and drew his weapon. Even though it was probably useless from their plunge into the water, he hoped it would help deter whoever was approaching them.

"It's me," a disheveled and bleeding Lorne emerged.

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, while Brendan went over to the major and grabbed his water out of its holder.

"Here," Brendan said, urging him to sit. "You don't look so good, man."

Moving to him as well, Jennifer sat next to him and inspected the cuts that littered his face.

"Jeez, Evan," Jennifer complained. "You sure know how to keep a girl employed. Was this all from what happened in the laboratory?"

Evan watched as Jennifer removed a somewhat clean handkerchief from her vest. She also pulled out two prepackaged pain relievers and handed them over to her.

"That," Evan said, disgusted, "and from a few branches slapping me in the face."

She cleaned his cuts as best as possible as Lorne and Brendan began briefing each other. For the most part, she tuned out most of the conversation and focused on helping prevent any infections and making Lorne more comfortable.

"You hear all that?" Brendan interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Jennifer asked. "Sorry, no. I mentally checked out for a minute."

Brendan looked concerned.

"We've got to get back through the gate," Lorne summarized. "But it's guarded by at least a dozen men. It doesn't look as if everyone has weapons- just two of the leaders down there. I'm low on amo and can't go in alone. I'm going to need Kennedy, which means you get to tag along."

"But you stick to the trees and wait for us," Brendan looked pointedly at Lorne, as if he was daring the major to contradict him. "Lorne and I will handle the men. You keep out of the way."

Feeling somewhat of a liability, she butted up her chin.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch you two fight while I twiddle my thumbs in the shadows," Jennifer said. "Give me your gun, Evan. I'll do what I can to watch your backs and create a diversion."

"No," Brendan shook his head. He rarely held her back, but this would put her life in jeopardy. Again. "It's too risky. And not necessary. Besides, you may give away your position."

Evan internally debated the suggestion. Looking at Brendan, he shook his head.

"It's a good idea," Lorne concluded. "Between the three of us, we stand a better chance of disposing of them and getting through the gate. Time is of the essence. I don't know what situation our people are in and we need to return Jen safely back."

Brendan tried finding another way, but Lorne cut off any protests.

"I'm pulling rank," Lorne forcibly said. Both men had grown comfortable with each other in the past months, developing an easy bond if not friendship. Brendan felt that Lorne knew, or at least was guessing, that Brendan felt a little more for Jennifer than he cared to let on. "Ultimately, getting her out of here should be your top priority."

"It is," Brendan bit out. "But handing her a gun and telling her to shoot off a round wasn't what I planned."

"You've been telling us for weeks we don't give her enough credit in the field," Lorne argued. "Let her prove herself."

"I don't like the fact that we're leaving her, unprotected and alone," Brendan continued to state his case.

"Guys," Jennifer broke in, indicating more men had gathered by the gate. "I think we should get down there before we're dealing with more than a dozen and a half."

Both men swore, noticing the group.

Lorne handed her the gun.

"Need a refresher?" He asked.

"No," Jennifer said, feeling strange holding the object. She regularly carried and kept up on weapons training, but it still felt foreign to her.

Brendan looked at the group, then frowned while he looked back at her.

"Stick to the trees," he ordered her. "Don't let them see you."

"And aim for them," Lorne joked. "And not for us."

"Hilarious," Jennifer responded.

Lorne led him down the brush, quietly moving toward the group.

"She'll be okay," he reasoned with him. "Brendan, I've known her longer. She can handle this."

"Her being able to handle it doesn't make me feel any better," Brendan said, taking another look back at the woman he'd grown to care about hiding in the trees.

* * *

They zig-zagged downward and made their way closer to the gate. She watched Brendan and Lorne silently communicated through signals. Understanding their orders, she waited while they quietly approached the men.

Lorne signaled to her. Nodding, she took a deep breath and steadily held the gun up. Aiming for a boulder, she created the diversion and fired off the shot.

The punch knocked her back slightly, which was a vast improvement from how she used to react when she first began firearm training. Recovering in seconds, she leaned forward and watched anxiously as Brendan and Lorne emerged from the heavy grass and threw themselves into battle.

Within a minute, they'd taken the group by surprise and effectively disarmed one leader and took down several other men. Visually looking from Lorne to Brendan, she watched for any threats to them. For the most part, both men were well-trained in hand to hand combat and were handling their own. For the second time on the mission, she watched Brendan snap a man's neck. It still shocked her how gentle he could be with a baby contrasted to the fierce warrior engaged in battle.

When only four men were left, Jennifer watched one train a weapon on Lorne. Both men from Atlantis raised their hands up, as if surrendering, but she watched as Lorne held up one finger in a single to her. Without taking the time to think, Jennifer raised her weapon, aimed for the man's leg and squeezed the trigger.

With a yell, the man went unsteady on his feet. Unfortunately, it only grazed his leg. Standing again, he raised his gun again, this time training it on Brendan. Knowing she only had a few bullets left, she raised Lorne's gun again and fired off another shot. This time, it hit the mark- the man fell down, clutching his stomach as blood pooled onto the ground. Only pausing for a second, she aimed at the third man and wounded him in the leg.

Evan and Brendan launched forward and fought two of the remaining four men while the other two ran for the trees. Within minutes, Lorne was waving her down and dialing the gate.

Brendan met her at the treeline, covering her as a precaution as the threesome ran.

"Hold it open!" Sheppard shouted from the other side of the field, surprising the three of them.

Guns roaring, the battered remaining team took out the remaining men behind Jennifer and the men.

Out of the corner of Jennifer's eye, she heard a shot go off that sent Lorne jerking forward. Reaching immediately for his shoulder, he grimaced but pushed forward to the gate.

Brendan noticed as well.

"Lorne's hit!" he shouted through the radio to Sheppard. "I'm going through with Keller."

Not knowing if more enemies were in the treeline, the Atlantian's didn't take any chances. Brendan firmly grasped Jennifer's arm and pushed her through with him, with the rest closely following.

* * *

Hours later in the briefing room, Woolsey shook his head.

"Well, Colonel," he began, nodding to Sheppard and moving on to Lorne. "Major. You both have a need to keep things interesting around here."

In the end, Lorne had been nicked with some sort of primitive bullet. It tore a gash of flesh from the back of his shoulder, sending him to the infirmary for an hour of stitch-work. Now, insisting on being included in the meeting, he sat uncomfortably, only allowing the doctors to give him a half dose of painkillers until he went back for some more work by the medical staff. Since Jennifer was so relieved he'd made it back okay, she okay'd a short leave from the infirmary for him, under the conditions he'd return.

"It needs to be noted that Kennedy and Keller were instrumental on this mission," Lorne said, sending everyone in the room nodding. "Before escaping out of the cave, I saw him surrounded by men and quickly deflected all of them. And then Keller over here... I'm not sure if Kennedy and I would've made it out as well as we did. She held off and took out a few men with my weapon."

Brendan nodded, shaking his head.

"She also went along with my fool-brained escape attempt, jumping from that waterfall," he piped in. "She had the brains to successfully get away from the falls once we went in. I don't think most others, especially those not military trained, would've done as well as she did."

Jennifer reddened at their comments.

Brendan noticed she'd been quiet- unusually quiet- after the mission. For once, he couldn't read what was going on in her head.

"I just followed your leads," she shrugged. "It's not hard to follow orders."

"Dr. Keller," Woolsey said gently. "I have a file full of commendations on your work here in Atlantis. Both in and out of the infirmary. Don't let anyone tell you you're less than what we all know you to be."

Woolsey stood.

"For the record," he finished. "In the unlikely event that I'm forced to be off-world... If anyone ever tells me to jump into a waterfall, don't expect the same outcome as the doctor. Just drown me first and save yourself."

Snickers went around the room as the men and Jennifer stood.

* * *

"Hey," Brendan jogged to catch up to Jennifer after the meeting. "We're you off to?"

Jennifer blinked, as if she'd been deep in thought about something.

"Air," she shook her head. "I need some air."

Brendan nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Jennifer looked irritated.

"Alone," she shook her head. "I want to be alone. It's been a really long day"

He studied her intently.

"Don't," she bit out. "Just for once- don't try to read me. It's annoying."

Thinking back to the mission, he thought of everything. Him shooting someone inches from her face, evading capture, jumping into the falls.

Kissing her.

Shaking his head, he continued to follow her.

Then he stopped.

"Oh, no," he muttered. "At the end. You shot two men. One didn't look like-"

She continued to walk.

"Kennedy," Jennifer closed her eyes, purposely distancing herself in any way. "Just go somewhere. Anywhere. Can you just leave me be?"

Reaching a balcony, she stalked off to the edge, leaning over and taking a deep breath.

Refusing to leave, he stood next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"You're really annoying when you do that," she muttered. "I'm not going to talk."

"You just did," he said, purposely trying to anger her into speaking more.

Staring at him, she sighed.

"All around, it was too eventful of a mission," she vaguely said. "There. Happy? Now go."

"Not close," he said. "So keep it coming."

Suddenly, Jennifer wanted to turn the tide. Specifically, back to him. Enraged, she whirled on him.

"You know what?" she began. "How about you 'start?' Other than your childhood, you've shared nothing about yourself. Like why you're here. You ask me to trust you, but you've barely shown me any trust by keeping quiet about what sent you home with Sheppard and I."

Surprised at her outburst, Brendan blinked.

He turned back to the gorgeous scenery in front of him.

"You're right," he simply said. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," she breathed out. "Show me you trust me as much as I've shown you."

Brendan nodded.

"There was a mission I was sent on," he began. "To rescue two younger soldiers. They were being tortured for information. It was a difficult mission. But people pick me for missions like that."

He sighed.

"I don't have family, really, waiting at home for me," he explained. "Not like others. And I've been successful in the past. I work alone, mostly."

Jennifer stood silently next to him, watching him carefully.

"They didn't expect you back?" she asked.

"Let's just say the success factor of coming back was low. Long story short," he continued. "I rescued them. We were met by a fancy military plane. That should've been my first tip off something was up. We land back in the States. And the President's son is waiting to greet us."

"Is that normal?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No. So I get an invitation to the White House the next day. Turns out the President had a hand in the plans of the rescue attempt. The boys were family friends."

Pausing, he shook his head. "I get there. Start chatting with the entire first family. And then a gunman enters the room. The secret service cover the president and his son, but the man turned his gun on his wife and little girl across the room."

"Your injuries," she breathed. "You took two bullets for the first family."

He nodded.

"And then I wake up to my face splashed on every media outlet on Earth."

Jennifer fully understood now.

Her irritation began to wear off. Suddenly, her nerves began to settle.

"Thank you," she simply said. "For trusting me. No one else knows but Sheppard, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "It sounds stupid, because it's a good thing to know you saved a wife and child from a gunman, but I got sick of the attention. I couldn't leave my house for months. The media camped out in my front yard. And now the military can't do much with me, since most of my work is undercover or rescue missions."

She nodded in understanding.

"But back to you," he said, earning an eye roll from her. "For the record, I'm sorry about everything during the mission. At the time, I thought it was the only way out, but looking back, I took big risks with you."

Jennifer waited, as if she was wondering if he was going to say more. When he didn't, she sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "It all worked out in the end. Now I better get back to the infirmary."

"And I'll make sure you get there," he said unnecessarily.

"I wonder how Lily fared with Lorne," she thought aloud. "The infirmary said they had a heated debate on him taking pain management for his injuries too. He's going to be off missions for a week or two."

Brendan gave off a wry grin. "I'm sure the 'fair Lily' was able to convince him in the end. Are they together yet?"

She shrugged. "I haven't had any time alone with her lately. Who knows? Knowing Lorne, he's dragging his feat about it. He doesn't seem to be very clued in when it comes to women."

"I'm sure she'll eventually find a way to break through to him," he reasoned. "Lorne's a good man."

Walking back, they both stayed silent, each for different reasons.

* * *

Lily watched as the doctor finished up with Lorne.

He'd been unusually agitated when he arrived back. Lily had seem him come into the infirmary after a hard mission, but something made this one different.

He refused pain medication at first, saying he didn't want to lose part of the day in a haze. Lily took it upon herself to step in front of the doctor, politely persuading him to listen to the advice of the doctor. In the end, she'd won, but he didn't look happy about it. He finally took a half dose before the post mission briefing. Now that he was back, and hurting, he accepted a full dose.

Hearing him stir, she went back behind the curtain and shut it behind him.

"Lily," he grinned, reaching up wildly for her arm. "You came."

Eyebrows raised, she didn't remember him being this effected by the painkiller. Checking his chart, she saw the doctor had made a note that he was trying another medication this time based on the Major's complaints.

Obviously, this particular drug made Evan loopy.

"Ah, Evan," Lily said, unable to hold her laughter. "You're looking happy. But I'm going to need my hand back."

"Nope," he grinned. "Not letting go. Fought it for weeks. But that's over with. Gonna tell you tonight about it. Once I don't feel like the room is floating away."

Lily sobered, realizing he was being truthful.

"You like me though, right?" Evan asked, looking fretful. "I know you thought I was all about Jen, but you were wrong."

Opening her mouth, she darted a glance around to make sure no one was listening.

"Evan, I think we should hold off on this conversation."

"No," he grinned. "I sound like an idiot, but I get everything right now. And if I wait, I'll just chicken out again."

Lily smothered her laughter.

"This definitely wasn't the way I imagined this talk would go," she said, leaning over. "But yes, I think the feeling is mutual."

"You think?" Evan frowned, but looked hopeful.

Making sure the curtain was closed, Lily bent down and traced his lips with her finger. Then replacing them with a kiss, she heard him intake his breath.

"Sober up, Major," Lily said, flushing a bit from the kiss. "So I don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Hmmm..." Evan grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed. Jennifer found herself out of sorts in some ways. Unsettled, in a way.

Professionally, the last mission ultimately gave her the confidence she'd been lacking. Praises coming from a couple different directions gave her the boost she'd desperately needed since her last trip to Earth.

She was also happy to discover that Anna had found a way to possibly combat the strange weapon they'd encountered months ago that had left James for dead. Reports from several teams gave indication that the weapon was being openly traded to several of their enemies. Both women stopped their other projects and tested the theory as best as they could in lab situations until they were finally happy with the results.

Outside of work, however, Jennifer felt lost. Quite frankly, she was becoming confused regarding her feelings toward Brendan. Even though they continued their casual friendship by working out and eating occasionally, she felt that something was changing. And every so often, an odd look crossed over his face as well.

Sitting now in her office, Jennifer checked off the last item on her "to do" list before leaving duty for the evening.

"Ahem," Woolsey said, knocking lightly on her door frame. "Dr. Keller, I hate to interrupt, but I need to speak to you."

Surprised, Jennifer stood and offered the commander a seat. Closing the door, she returned to her own, wondering what news he was bringing.

"Doctor," he began, almost looking aggravated. "We had a transmission tonight. It was supposed to arrive a week ago, but there was a delay. Something about the gate not completely sending transmissions through Midway. I won't pretend to understand what Dr. McKay easily explained to me."

Woolsey put his files on her desk, leaning forward a bit.

"You're being recalled to Earth for a hearing," he looked her in the eyes. "Not by my doing. And not by my approval. To be quite honest, since hearing of this matter, I've been thoroughly disgusted."

Jennifer's heart dropped in her chest.

"The IOA," she guessed, stating it more than an affirmation than a question. "They're still not happy."

Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose everything, by their request," he said in a low voice, "but there's one person in the bunch clearly on a mission here. A few others are merely going along with her."

Jennifer nodded, understanding his message.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'm going back with you. Major Kennedy is being asked to return as well, for something outside of the expedition. I guess he's needed to calm down a media circus and you coming back was a perfect opportunity for him to resolve some matters."

Her stomach began to turn in knots. She mentally began to pack her bags, knowing it was going to take a lot of luck and persuasion to sway a group like the IOA. She'd have to prep Marie and the doctors.

"Young lady," Woolsey said, forcing her to remain in eye contact. "You've done nothing wrong. I've been nothing but happy and impressed with your reign as CMO on Atlantis. Every ranking officer will be writing a report tonight. Even Sheppard. That should tell you something. You just keep your head up. I need you to be that confident doctor I've seen walking around here for the past week. We're going to beat this."

She took a deep breath. Mentally, she stopped packing her bags and started to get angry.

"Why?" she asked. "Why is this happening? Things happened when Carson was here. I understand that I'm younger and less experienced. But what specifically have I done wrong?"

"You're right," he answered simply. "You're newer. You were not put through the selection process compared to what Carson went through. You're seen as someone who won't put up much of a fight if she tries to go after you.

Sensing he purposely slipped naming the gender of the IOA official after her, she grew even more angry.

"Alright," Jennifer stated strongly. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be ready tomorrow. In more ways than one."

"Good," Woolsey approvingly said, turning to open the door. "And one more thing. After we take care of this matter, we'll only be on Earth for 48 hours. One of us has to tag along with Kennedy on his interview tomorrow afternoon. I'd rather it be you."

She nodded.

"If I still have a job," she said, but smiling to show she was joking.

"You'll have a job," Woolsey said confidently.

Pleased to hear the commanding officer of the expedition show the utmost confidence in her, Jennifer stood up as well to leave.

* * *

"Keller," Sheppard called over to her, motioning her to break away from the group forming around her. "You don't take any crap from anyone in the IOA. You got that? Woolsey won't let me come back with you or I'd see to it myself. Something about me making things worse..."

"Got it," Jennifer said, nodding.

Surprised to see Jennifer somewhat confident and eager to proceed to Earth, Sheppard gave her one last look.

"Kennedy," Sheppard said, moving on to him. "You stay with her. Demand it, on Woolsey's orders. They've already said he'll have meetings running simultaneous during hers. You don't know the IOA, but you have gut instincts and common sense."

"Yes, sir," Brendan said, moving back toward Jennifer. "You okay?" he asked her, immediately taking the small bag on her shoulder.

Beginning to protest, she looked at him and then shook her head.

"I'm fine," Jennifer sighed. "Just tired of having to defend my abilities here."

They waited for the ring to open. Woolsey walked in just seconds before they needed to depart.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Woolsey said tight lipped.

Jennifer looked back, as if she knew her position was in jeopardy enough that she should wonder if she''d be coming back.

"Hey," Brendan said. "You've got this. You'll be back."

Reaching down for her arm, he squeezed her elbow in assurance and escorted her through the gate.

* * *

It was strange to be back on Earth after months of living on Atlantis.

Brendan felt the difference the moment the three of them descended on the platform. Several men, who obviously were shocked to see him walk through the gate and recognized him, immediately set down their weapons.

They were greeted by General Landry almost immediately, along with a delegate who didn't look too unfriendly from the IOA.

"Major Kennedy," someone nonmilitary spoke up, getting his attention. "We'll show you to your quarters for your stay. You won't be leaving the base for several hours."

"My orders from Atlantis are to stay with Dr. Keller," he shook his head. "I'll be with her."

The man blinked.

"Sir," he repeated. "I don't see how your presence is needed for her meeting."

"I do," Brendan assured the man. "If someone could show me to our rooms afterward, that would be great. Until then, I'll stay with my people."

"Very well," the man from the IOA said and waved off the man. "Dr. Keller, the rest of the council is waiting. Woolsey, you'll be in an adjacent room for another meeting."

"How very convenient," Brendan heard Woolsey mutter.

Landry cleared his throat, speaking for the first time. "Agreed. I'll also be in the meeting with Dr. Keller."

Brendan felt Jennifer tense as they made their way to the room.

"Jen," he said, gently grabbing her arm. "Relax."

"I'm not nervous," she responded. "I'm ticked."

"I know," he grinned. "You're going to scare them. But hey, at least for once, it's not directed at me."

Breaking into a small grin, she composed herself before entering the room.

"Dr. Keller," a man stood, indicating for her to sit. "Glad you made it safely back."

"Thank you," Jennifer said strongly, although the gratitude never quite made her eyes.

"Major Kennedy," a man stood, looking quite impressed but confused at his presence. A murmur rose amongst of a few of the IOA. "You've been on Atlantis?"

Surprised they didn't know, he nodded.

"The President approved it at the last minute," he spoke, sitting down next to Jennifer. "I've been assigned to protect Dr. Keller during off-world missions."

A woman, who both didn't smile nor greet him, looked at him as if she was figuring out a way to get him out of the room.

"The data we received was obviously incomplete. We're obviously behind on the news and gossip."

"I've been ordered to stay with Dr. Keller during her stay on base," he informed the group. "You can just pretend I'm not here."

The woman rolled her eyes, as if to say it would be hard since a few men were treating him like a celebrity.

"Why don't we begin," she spoke up, ending the conversation and stacking up several files. "Dr. Keller, you've been recalled back to Earth to discuss recent events based on several occurrences on Atlantis."

Jennifer sat calmly, waiting for the woman to continue.

For the next hour, Jennifer answered each question with poised confidence, speaking clearly back to all members of the IOA. Brendan got a sense that not all the IOA members were out to get Jennifer. Several actually smiled, nodding for her to continue.

"In the case of the death of Collin James, what were the circumstances of his injuries?" Miranda Williams asked.

Jennifer took a breath, giving off the vibe to Brendan that she still felt the pain of his death.

"Collin was injured by a weapon new to us in Pegasus. It not only uses a laser to cut deep into the skin, but also sends fatal electrical impulses into the body. We treated the cuts without knowing at the time the damage the electrical current had caused."

The woman gave a lengthy pause, looking at the other delegates.

"So you were uneducated and treated this man poorly because of your inaccurate assumptions of his injuries," Williams said.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"Again, to repeat myself, it was the first time we'd seen injuries from this type of weapon. He also flat-lined twice before we took him back for surgery. It was a bad situation where we were unfamiliar with the extent of damage the weapon caused, while also trying to stabilize the man before we could further investigate his injuries. Since then, my team and I have analyzed and formulated a plan of action should this injury occur again."

Brendan began strumming his fingers impatiently, wanting to speak up and defend Jennifer.

With a reluctant looking smile, Williams closed the file and looked at the others.

"My recommendation, based on recent and past events concerning Dr. Keller's reign in Atlantis as Chief Medical Officer, is to immediately find a suitable replacement. I feel that although very educated and lovely, the doctor here is not a fit for a job at this level."

Jennifer's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she spoke up, while several other IOA members look surprised as well that Williams made such a motion so quickly. "I'm getting fired because my team and I fought a losing battle against a man's injuries from an unfamiliar and deadly weapon?"

"Now hold on-" One man said. "Let's not make a hasty decision. We've got several reports here from military leads and the medical team praising her work."

"I agree," another woman spoke up. "Dr. Keller, upon my understanding, both Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard both stated the man was too far from saving. Accounts from the infirmary also stated that you fought valiantly for this man's life."

"Neither Mr. Woolsey, nor Colonel Sheppard have a medical degree," Williams reminded them. "And her infirmary will back her up on anything."

"You know," Brendan spoke up, surprising everyone. "I don't have a medical degree either. However, I always excelled at math. I do know that numerically speaking, the odds are a little against Dr. Keller in this room. May I speak to something?"

A few looked as if they'd forgotten he was in the room.

"Of course," a man said. "Major Kennedy, what would you like to add?"

Brendan avoided Jennifer's eyes, looking instead at each member of the IOA and detailing the missions he went on with Jennifer in the past months. Ending with her display on the last one, from her quick thinking to save his life in the cave by the waterfall, to her bravery from the jump, to entering a combative situation, he ended with pointing out that no one could fully grasp Jennifer's versatility until they experience life in Pegasus them-self.

Sitting closely to her, he felt her body tense up against his arm and he noticed Williams begin to smile.

"Major Kennedy," Williams said with a superior look, unimpressed by his speech. "I hate to bring up a basic observation, but since you entered the conversation- Will you please inform us your relationship with Dr. Keller?"

Starring back blankly at the panel, he blinked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What is your nature of relationship with the woman next to you? Just from a basic observation, you look awfully close. Are you and Dr. Keller-"

Jennifer fumed, turning red, while General Landry also began cutting the woman off, stating it was none of her business.

"Dr. Keller and I are not romantically involved," Brendan answered her, clearly indicating his displeasure at the question. "And to assume so shows how desperate you are to undermine Dr. Keller's character. Any man or woman from Atlantis would be appalled at the implications you've shown toward the CMO, who deserves only praise from her talents inside and outside of the infirmary."

"I'm merely saying," Williams spoke loudly, trying to regain her control. "That we can't take the testimony of one man, clearly smitten by this lovely woman. Do you deny your interest in this woman? That you only respect her in a professional manner and not a personal one?"

Silence was heard as Brendan sat still. Ultimately, he couldn't lie.

"Ah," Woolsey walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Perfect timing. Major Kennedy, please don't answer that last question."

Brendan clenched his jaw closed. Every cell in his body seemed to be boiling as his blood pressure rose.

"Now," Woolsey said, effectively taking control of the meeting. "I've just been informed that several of you unofficially made the decision to strip Dr. Keller of her position on Atlantis before this meeting ever began. While I was conveniently pulled into another meeting, requested by this group, might I add."

Williams tried to cut him off, but Woolsey sent her a deadly look.

"You've had your say," he warned. "Now hear mine. First, I've been told I'll be replacing my CMO on the strong recommendation of the IOA."

Several IOA members shook their heads, adding that no decision had been made by them.

"It seems that someone is counting on that decision to be made. I've also been given a short list- which is very short- of possible replacements. And as I was looking through the three files that came with the list of potential replacements, I found that one of the candidates is Ms. Williams' brother."

Several IOA members looked surprised, while a few others looked embarrassed.

Jennifer stood, clearly reaching the end of her patience.

"That's what this is about?" she spoke quietly, yet effectively. "You're trying to get a family member into a job on Atlantis? Why? So you can have an inside person? And this is why I've been going crazy back home, working countless hours and worrying over every decision I made, knowing it's getting scrutinized every time we send data back home? By you, who've never stepped one toe nail off this planet?"

Wolsey and Brendan just watched her as she began to pace the room.

"You want to know something?" she continued. "I never aspired to have this job. When Carson had the accident, I never dreamed Dr. Weir would put me into the CMO position. But she did. And you know what? I surprised everyone- including myself. I never found myself having leadership qualities until someone took a chance on me."

She glanced at Woolsey.

"Now, if General Landry or Mr. Woolsey have a problem with my work, I'll back down from this fight," Jennifer said. "But if this entire thing is stemmed from one person," she glared at Williams, "who clearly has an agenda on who she wants placed in a position of authority in Atlantis, then I stand beside my work and dare you to prove otherwise."

Silence surrounded the room.

"Well," one of the head IOA members finally spoke up. "One thing is for sure. This is clearly not how someone with a position of authority should represent this program."

Williams beamed.

"Ms. Williams," he said. "I'd like to thank you. Because of this meeting, I never saw the importance of our group regularly visiting Pegasus to see first hand what goes on there."

Williams' smile faltered.

"You'll be the first to go," he said. "Plan on being on the next scheduled trip to Atlantis. And if that's not convenient for you, then I'll ask you to submit your resignation."

Williams looked shocked.

"The IOA was designed to be an oversight organization over both Stargate programs- to help with important financial assistance and make certain decisions. But this- today- was quite frankly, childish. And selfish. Those of you who've been unhappy with Dr. Keller's work clearly do not understand the scope of what she deals with each day out there. So to remedy that, each of you, beginning with the two or three of you who called this meeting, will each make a visit to Atlantis."

"Missions," Woolsey added. "I'd like each to go on a mission. You haven't experienced Pegasus until you face a Wraith."

Jennifer hid a grin behind her hand.

Landry leaned over, telling both Brendan and Jennifer to leave while he and Woolsey continued talks with the group.

The minute Jennifer stepped out of the room, she leaned against the wall.

"You did great," he murmured.

"That was brutal," she sighed. "What a ridiculous waste of time. I can't believe how much of a jerk she was back there."

Her face was a little whiter than usual. For the first time that day, he noticed the circles under her eyes, showing she hasn't slept well. He suddenly wanted to make it all better- to make this trip memorable for a better reason.

And there was the other issue. Williams, as horrible as she was, had accurately picked up that he cared- much more than he originally thought- about the woman standing across from him.

"Ah, about all that-" Brendan began.

"Jen," Samantha walked up quickly. "Did the meeting start? I can't believe what I heard today from O'Neill about someone pulling this stuff."

"It's over," Jennifer smiled. "I think we won."

"Ma'am," Brendan greeted her formally. "If you don't mind me saying, she kicked some IOA butt."

"Good," Carter grinned. "Come on. O'Neill's a few steps behind me. We'll take you both out to lunch before the media interview."

O'Neill appeared around a corner, looking agitated.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "We missed it?"

"Yeah," Carter smirked. "She didn't need us."

"Dang," he muttered. "Any chance to go off at an IOA meeting..."

"Sir," Brendan greeted him, walking slightly slower so that Samantha and Jennifer walked ahead of them. "I have a problem. I wanted to surprise Jennifer with something."

O'Neill darted a glance at the ladies.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. "I do have a soft spot for the girl. And she's one of Sam's favorites from Atlantis. You should've heard the words that came out of that woman's mouth when she heard about all of this."

Brendan grinned.

"I need to contact her father," he said. "I want to fly him in from Wisconsin. Today, if possible. She hasn't seen him in over a year. We leave tomorrow evening."

O'Neill shrugged. "That's it? I can pull that off."

"Sir, I wanted to arrange it," Brendan protested. "I'd like to pay for his flight, set up a fancy dinner for them..."

O'Neill's eyebrows rose. And then he grinned.

"Son," O'Neill shook his head. "If you don't mind me saying so, you've got it bad. You do know that, right?"

Brendan sighed.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I figure that out about ten minutes into the meeting, when I wanted to throw a chair against the wall after hearing that woman talk about Jen that way."

Laughing, O'Neill backed away. "Make an excuse for me. I'll meet you all topside in a few. Let me make a call. The Air Force owes me a favor or two. I'll handle the flight in. You handle dinner."

Thanking him, Brendan jogged ahead to the women, unable to contain his grin.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I promised 16 chapters, but obviously, I miscounted. There's one more update after this chapter :)

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and for the favorites. I really appreciate all the feedback. For those who left anonymous or guest comments, thank you! I couldn't respond through PMing you.

* * *

After lunch, O'Neill and Samantha said they had a few errands to run, dropping off Jennifer and Brendan at the location the news crew arranged for the interview.

It was a nicer hotel in the area, one of the biggest. Brendan put on his hat immediately, picking up on a few stares he'd received upon emerging from the vehicle.

"So this is what dodging the paparazzi feels like," Jennifer murmured to him. "I almost feel bad for Bragelina."

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I'd hoped it all would've blown over by now."

She snorted. "Not likely."

A station representative met them at the door, ushering them into a meeting room where the crew had already set up.

"Major Kennedy," the news anchor, hand-selected by the military, walked over to shake his hand. "My name is Carl Reilley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sir," Kennedy smiled, immediately liking the journalist. "I've watched you many times on television."

"Well, good to hear," Reilley said. "And who is this?"

Jennifer stepped forward, looking surprised to be noticed. Brendan gently grabbed her elbow, motioning her forward.

"This is Dr. Jennifer Keller," Brendan said, pausing to remember everything O'Neill had coached him to say. "She's the medical lead where I'm stationed."

"Ah," Reilley grinned, politely shaking her hand. "And she's decided that you have such a knack for trouble that you needed a medical escort, huh?"

Jennifer laughed, apparently appreciating his humor.

"Something like that," she said, grinning at Brendan. "He's been behaving lately. But let's not push our luck."

Moments later, Brendan was sitting across from Reilley, becoming somewhat embarrassed by the upcoming interview.

"Relax," Reilley said, noticing his sudden stiffness. "The best thing about playing nice with the military is getting these types of interviews. All of my questions related to the assignation attempt and your current placement were pre-approved by a few of the President's people and your current boss. The interview will also be screened and edited before it airs in the morning."

"Ah," Brendan said, slightly relaxing.

"However," Reilley grinned, "Everything else is fair game."

Brendan saw his teasing and had to laugh.

"All right," he said. "Bring it on."

For the first twenty minutes, Brendan answered limited questions about the initial rescue attempt of the First family's friends. He briefly described the event, detailed the events that occurred upon landing back in the States, and then accurately described the attempt on the First family's lives afterward.

"The fall out from this matter," Reilley went on, "gained you a sort of celebrity status. Can you describe what happened after your medical release?"

Brendan nodded.

"I was unable to leave my home. News stations parked in my front yard for weeks. I had military escorts to therapy appointments, groceries were delivered to my home when I was gone. Mostly, the worst part was not knowing if the military would be able to use me. I was typically given difficult undercover assignments. But then a military organization found a job opportunity for me in a remote setting. Luckily, none of the members had even heard of my name, attesting to how little they hear from the outside."

"And what is your job description there?" Reilley asked.

"Same as what I did before," Brendan carefully said. "I'm assigned to one person for protective duties."

"People around the world label you as a 'hero,'" Reilley changed the subject, crossing his leg. "How do you respond to that?"

Brendan shrugged off the label.

"I wouldn't say I'm a hero," he shook his head. "I did what many would do in my place. Besides the fact that I'm military and trained to do things like this, I think any man would agree that if they saw a threat to a woman and child, you'd eliminate that threat or take their place. I may be considered sexist for that remark, but I think men have that protective instinct in themselves."

He looked at Jennifer for a moment, noticing her smiling. When he returned his attention back to Reilley, he noticed a glint in the man's eye.

"How would you describe a hero?" Reilley asked.

"That's a tough question," Brendan paused. "When you grow up, you think a hero is someone who flies over a city, wearing a bright cape. I guess when you grow up, you realize heroes come in many sizes and shapes. I remember being a part of a military program to visit sick kids in a hospital. One little boy was fighting the battle of his life against cancer. And take my current assignment. There are men and women, who never trained or aspired to be in combative situations, who use their medical and scientific talents under extreme difficulty and life-threatening situations. I guess my answer is that heroes come in all ages, genders, abilities, and sizes."

Reilley paused, nodding his head.

"Is this lovely lady one of those heroes you described?" Reilley innocently asked, surprising Brendan.

Brendan couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, she'd be one of them," Brendan said. "The biggest, probably."

The camera panned on to Jennifer's red face.

"And she's the one you're assigned to," Reilley stated, catching Brendan's surprised look.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, indicating it wasn't a big deal to reveal the information.

Brendan nodded, looking more at Jennifer than Reilley at this point.

"Dr. Keller, why don't you join us for a few questions," Reilley said, motioning for a crewman to bring over another chair next to Brendan. "I need to get some dirt on this man."

Brendan looked at Jennifer's face, sensing her embarrassment, but to his surprise, he watched her walk over without putting up a fight. Before leaving the SGC, she'd put on a black skirt and pink top. He enjoyed seeing her out of her standard uniform or lounging clothes.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders and makeup lightly applied.

Brendan thought, right then and there, with the lights trained on her face, that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Dr. Keller," Reilley began, as soon as Jennifer had a microphone attached to her lapel. "Did you know of Major Kennedy before he was stationed with you?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"Actually, I just found out about everything a few days ago," she smiled. "No one except our military commander knew anything."

"And did it surprise you?" Reilley asked.

"No," Jennifer responded. "Not a bit. But it did shed some light on the injuries I'd been treating him for."

Reilley gave off a laugh.

"And how is your patient healing?" he asked.

"Good, especially when he began behaving a bit more after he was assigned to us. He's been back to full duty for weeks now."

"What would the country be surprised to hear about Major Kennedy?" Reilley asked.

Jennifer paused, then looked up at Brendan. Silently asking his permission, he understood and nodded. Looking back to Reilley, he'd obviously noticed the silent exchange.

"Brendan grew up never knowing his mother or father," Jennifer revealed. "Instead, he was raised by a loving adoptive foster family."

Reilley looked surprised.

"We hadn't looked into his past, before his entering the military," the journalist admitted. "It sounds like that family did a fantastic job, raising this young man."

Jennifer smiled, as if she was proud of him herself.

"They did," she went on. "In fact, I think America could actually help him with something. He's currently searching in hopes of meeting up with all the foster children who were placed with this family. He has found about half of them, but is still searching for more. And being stubborn, he's not calling in any favors to help him."

"Well then," Reilley grinned. "I guess it's up to you, me, and the rest of the world to ask for him. What was the years and the town you lived in, Major?"

Brendan blinked, then gave the information.

"Folks, if you fit the description, give our station a call or email. We'll do the investigating and present the information to the Major as soon as we verify all the contacts."

"Thank you," Jennifer said, squeezing Brendan's arm without thinking.

Reilley seized the opportunity.

"And on behalf of all American women, I have to ask the question," Reilley ended. "Are you currently in a relationship?"

Jennifer's eyes widened, immediately seizing back her hand. Brendan coughed in surprise.

"No," he responded.

Reilley laughed. "I have a feeling that status won't last long. Major Kennedy, Dr. Keller, it was a pleasure and privilege to meet both of you."

* * *

"So," Samantha said, looking to both of them. "How'd the interview go?"

"I went well," Brendan responded.

Jennifer felt embarrassed, as if she gave away too much to the very watchful reporter.

"They pulled me in for part of it," she admitted. "It'll probably be cut."

"Really?" Samantha asked. "That's a little odd. Well, anyway, the military is putting you both up in hotel rooms upstairs. They have an upscale restaurant downstairs. Jennifer, I grabbed you something when I stopped back at my place that should fit. We can change upstairs while the guys get ready."

"Oh," Jennifer said, surprised. "Okay. Do I have time to make a call before dinner?"

Sam paused.

"Sure," she said. "Come on, let's go up."

The men went up in one direction while the girls went in another.

"Your room is a suite," Samantha said. "They didn't have enough single rooms."

"Wow," Jennifer said, noticing the dresses laying on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay with me borrowing your dress?"

Samantha grinned. "Of course. Go change. I'll take the other room. There's make up on the counter in your bathroom- help yourself."

"Could I use your phone?" Jennifer asked. "I don't have a cell phone."

"Of course," Samantha said, handing it to her. "Take your time."

Jennifer took the dress into the room, immediately putting it on. The dress was a pretty, dark blue dress, fitting snug against her frame and ending half way up her thigh. It was halter style, not something she'd warn before, but thankfully, it looked good on her. The shoes were a little big, but Jennifer stuck a few tissues in the toes and they felt better.

Grabbing Sam's phone, she ran into the bathroom to multitask a phone call to her father while putting on her make up. When she didn't reach him on his home line, she tried his cell.

"Hello?" her father answered, sounding surprised.

"Dad?" Jennifer said, smiling upon hearing his voice. "I'm so glad I caught you. I'm back in the States, but just for another 24 hours. I can't visit, but hoped to talk to you a few times before I leave."

Her father laughed. "It's good to hear your voice, little girl. How have you been?"

Jennifer talked to him for a few minutes as she put on her make up, eager to hear her father's voice.

"Sweetheart," her father broke in. "I hate to do this, but can I call you back? I'm on my way out for dinner-"

"Oh," Jennifer sounded surprised. "I'm sorry. How about I call you back in a few hours?"

"Sure," her father said. "I have a dinner date. And it's with a beautiful woman. You'd like her."

Stunned, Jennifer put down the brush she'd been using. "You're going on a date?"

"Hey," her father laughed. "I'm not that old, girl. Your father has to get out, once in awhile, too."

Jennifer grinned.

"Sure, Dad," she answered. "Just be home by a decent hour. I want to talk to you before I leave."

They hung up at the same time as Samantha knocked on her door.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jennifer winced at her hair. "Yeah. I guess so."

Samantha shook her head. "Your hair looks great. You never wear it down anymore."

Glancing one last time in the mirror, Jennifer let Samantha lead her out of the room.

* * *

O'Neill and Brendan waited by the curb.

"They're a block away," O'Neill confirmed, flipped his cell phone shut. He glanced at Brendan.

"You look a little nervous," he noted. "Is it about the interview?"

Brendan looked surprised, then shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I was thinking I should leave. In a dress uniform, I'm more noticeable. I don't want to detract from his visit for her."

"Ah," O'Neill said. "Again, you are toast, kid."

Brendan had to give off a weak smile.

"Tell me about it," he muttered, as the cab pulled in.

Robert Keller emerged from the cab, dressed in a suit with a bewildered look on his face.

"Sir," Brendan spoke up, taking his bag for him when O'Neill backed away, indicating silently that this was his show. "I'm Brendan- the one who called you earlier. I'm sorry about the rushed trip, but we only had an hour before the pilot had to take off from your area."

Robert Keller blinked, taking a long look at both General O'Neill and Brendan.

"_You're_ Brendan, the young man who called me earlier this morning? What in the world has my daughter gotten herself in to?" he murmured. "An Air Force General and the man who saved the first family is greeting me after a whirlwind trip to get me here."

Then her father looked scared.

His eyes narrowed. "She's not hurt, right?"

"No, sir," Brendan assured him. "Jennifer's perfectly healthy. Unless she goes into shock when she see's you here. We wanted to surprise her."

Her father raised his eyebrow at calling his daughter by first name.

"Actually, this was all the _Major's_ idea. Sir, Dr. Keller is inside," O'Neill came forward, beckoning his head. "Why don't we get inside before Kennedy here creates a media frenzy."

Almost forgetting, Brendan looked around, seeing if anyone was looking. A few were, but surprisingly just smiled at him and nodded.

They entered the hotel, asking for a bus boy to deliver Robert's bag to Jennifer's suite.

"Carter just texted me," O'Neill grinned. "They're waiting at a table. Once they meet up, the three of us will dine in another room. Private, due to Mr. Popular over here."

"So how do you know my daughter?" Robert directed the question at Brendan. "Was she involved with-"

"No," he assured him. "We didn't meet until afterward. I'm stationed with her now. We're coworkers."

The man walked in silence while they approached the table. They walked in front of him so that Jennifer didn't see him if she turned around. He noticed a few stares as he walked, but he hoped no one recognized him due to the low lighting in the restaurant.

And then Brendan saw Jennifer. Stunned by the transformation, he couldn't help starring. He'd rarely seen her out of uniform- if he did, it was very casual clothes. Seeing her in a dress, with her back completely bare, staggered him.

"Ahem," O'Neill said, when Brendan found himself unable to speak. Carter stood, joining the men, while Jennifer turned around confused. She looked at Brendan, blushing a bit at her stare.

"Someone's here," Carter announced.

The men parted, making Jennifer gasp.

"Dad?" she jumped up, knocking over her chair. Slowly walking to him, in shock, she threw her arms around him, then leaned back to look at him. "How in the world?"

Brendan grinned at her reaction, giving Carter and O'Neill an appreciative look for helping him pull this off.

"We'll leave you both to dinner," Carter said, when Jennifer pulled back, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you," she said, looking at Samantha and then shaking her head. "Wait. There are enough chairs. Just stay here."

"No," Brendan said, giving her an amused look. "This is your time with your father. Enjoy it."

She cocked her head a bit, finally realizing it was all of his doing. Silently, he saw her recalling their bucket list conversation.

"We'll catch you later," Carter said, leading the men away from the table.

Jennifer gave Brendan one last grateful smile before returning her attention to her father.

* * *

O'Neill, Carter, and Brendan took to a private room to enjoy dinner.

Quietly, Brendan updated them on everything from Atlantis that didn't make it into the mission reports, as well as the interview from today.

Samantha shook her head.

"A gun wielding, dare devil Jen," she said, amused. "I can imagine it, but wish I could've seen it."

O'Neill shook his head.

"Don't even think about it, Sam," he muttered. "Your Pegasus time is over. We need you more back here."

Brendan glanced at O'Neill, wondering if there was more going on between the two ranking people at his table. It sounded like O'Neill himself needed the Colonel home as much as the Stargate program.

"Did I hear a rumor that you're officially retiring?" Brendan suddenly asked O'Neill.

"Yup," the Colonel proudly said, looking pointedly at Carter. "One more month. Then I'll be free."

Carter rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they'll bring him back, as a civilian, to consult."

"No rules, then," O'Neill said, "Not like I listen to all of them now."

Noticing Brendan was picking up his under-meaning, O'Neill narrowed his eyes.

"That sure was a nice thing you did for the doc and her father back there," he said, getting the attention off himself. "Sounds like you guys are very tight. Good friends, and all."

Samantha choked a bit on her salad, covering a laugh herself.

Brendan grinned.

* * *

Later, up in his room, Brendan had changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. Switching on the TV, he found himself looking but not watching the program he'd turned on.

When a knock sounded from his door, he jumped up and looked through the peek hole.

Opening the door immediately once he saw Jennifer standing on the other side.

"Hi," she simply said, still dressed for dinner, looking incredible. "I know it's late, but-"

When a couple came down the hall, he quickly ushered her into the room before they past his own. Closing the door, he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jennifer began. "My dad told me how you called him, arranged for O'Neill to get him a flight out here... it meant a lot to me."

Brendan sat on the corner of the bed.

"That's why I wanted to do it for you," he said, failing miserably at trying not to stare at her. "So did you have a good dinner?"

"Yes," she blushed a bit. "And you didn't need to pick up the bill. It wasn't necessary- everything else was enough. And I'm sure it was expensive- I've never had a better meal in my entire life."

Brendan waved her off.

"Consider it a thank you for getting me through my first few months back there," he said.

"Well," she grinned. "Thank you, again. For seeing that one more thing has been eliminated from my bucket list. Speaking of which..."

She looked a little uncertain.

"My dad went back to our room. He'd worked overtime this week and was a little tired from everything today, so he went to bed early. We're going to have breakfast tomorrow downstairs together before O'Neill drives him to the airport. So I was thinking... I know it's a little late and you may not want to..."

"Jen," he laughed. "Just say it."

"Well," she said. "There's a salsa group downstairs. A huge dance group is here, giving lessons and demonstrations. I wondered if you'd want to go downstairs and watch with me? I'm not tired yet, and I didn't want to go down alone..."

Grinning, he nodded. "Of course. Is it okay if I just wear this?"

She nodded, seeing a hat on his night stand.

"And this," Jennifer reminded him.

"Right," he said, pulling it on.

In the elevator, he couldn't help looking at her again.

"So you look nice," he said, almost rolling his eyes at the understatement of his observation. "Although I wouldn't take it back with you. I think you'd see a dramatic increase in patients if you wore that."

She laughed. "Doubt it, but thanks."

He shook his head, debating when and where to bring up the conversation he desperately wanted to have with her. With her dad visiting, and their return trip tomorrow, he silently wondered when was the appropriate time.

When they excited the elevator, she swayed a bit, blaming the elevator and some lingering vertigo she had from gate travel. Placing his arm loosely around her frame, he guided her into the ballroom. Lights flashed, darkness began to surround them as the atmosphere tugged them inside.

A large number of people were already dancing, practically filling up the dance floor. They sat at a table near the floor, watching both the professionals and visitors dance to the loud music. For close to an hour, they watched the men and women perform and encourage the crowd to their feet.

"Did I tell you that we had several Mexican foster kids where I was placed?" he asked, leaning over to her and speaking near her ear. "I can teach you."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, then shook her head. "No, I'd be a disaster. You can go, if you want."

Grinning, he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Remember?" He asked. "I can talk you into anything."

"Brendan," she protested, "I can't do this."

"Can't hear you," he lied, guiding her to the floor.

With some basic instructions, he grabbed her hands and began slowly leading her in some basic steps. Laughing when she messed up a few times, within minutes, she gained confidence and began keeping up with Brendan.

"Ah," a tall Mexican man came over. "I see you have a good instructor." Giving her more pointers, he winked at Brendan and went on to the next couple.

* * *

When the music slowed down, Jennifer blinked in confusion. She's grasped a few of the more complicated steps Brendan had instructed her with, but now, she waited for someone to tell her what to do.

"This," he quietly said over the slightly quiet music, "is simple."

Gently placing her arms around his shoulders, he pulled her in and grasped her waist. Throwing his hat off to the side on a vacant table, she loved that she could see into his eyes more.

Her heart skipped a beat at being so close to him. Jennifer felt the heat of his body radiating through his t-shirt. And even though she'd felt those muscles and the skin beneath his shirt, somehow it was quite different from being in the infirmary.

"So," he muttered in her ear. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to arise, but I don't think it's going to get much better than this."

Pulling her slightly back, he placed his fingers underneath her chin and leaned forward.

"Is this okay?" he asked, inches away from her lips.

"Better than okay," Jennifer confirmed, meeting him the rest of the way.

As soon as their lips met, Jennifer's hear raced. Everything else around her disappeared, except for the man holding her in his arms. The warmth from his touch, the tenderness of his arms around her. It overwhelmed her.

Flashes from the lights, indicating another fast song was on its way, prompted Brendan to end the kiss.

"I think," he said, nipping at her lips one last time before cupping her face. "We should probably talk. And... I'm hoping I can talk you into something a little more than a friendship in the future."

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around him, laughing when he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm hoping that's a yes," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"That's a maybe," she grinned, teasing him. "I still want to hear what you have to say."

He laughed, grabbing her hand and firmly holding on to her as they excited the ballroom. Spying an after-hours cafe tucked into a dimly lit corner of the hotel, Brendan nodded toward it and she nodded.

He asked what she wanted, motioning her to sit down.

When he brought their steaming beverages back, they settled in, hands linked, and talked for hours. Jennifer opened up about past relationships, while Brendan spoke of how hard it would've been in the past to maintain a stable relationship in his job situation.

"You're coming back though, for sure?" Jennifer asked. "They haven't said otherwise?"

Brendan nodded. "Sheppard sent a request back home with Woolsey to hire me on permanently. I already told O'Neill I'd accept it."

Jennifer smiled, squeezing his hand.

"So, do you think this will work?" she bit her lip. "I mean, I know how I feel. You encourage me. You're protective, but in a good way. I try new things with you. It's been so different back home, having you there. I never realized how much I enjoyed our conversations- even our fights. And I know somewhat what you feel..."

"Let me lay my cards out on the table," he scooted in. "I've never been more drawn, more attracted, more overwhelmed by a woman in my entire life. I love your courage. I love your brains. I especially love how you look in that uniform back home, but you don't know how much this dress is driving me crazy, too."

Blushing, she ducked her head.

"Okay," she sighed. "Like I said, you can talk me into anything."

"Hey," he grinned, leaning over to give her a kiss. "And let me set the record straight. The deal with you father- I would've done it, no matter what. You deserved some time with him. I didn't do it to convince you of something."

"I know," she said. "But it probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Leaning forward, she placed her hand on the side of his face, enjoying the roughness of his stubble, and kissed him.

Moments later, another couple walked into the area.

"Come on," he said, eyeing the clock. "It's almost 4. If you're going to catch breakfast with your Dad tomorrow..."

Eyes widening, she looked surprised at the time.

"I'll walk you up," he said, taking care of their dishes, leaving a tip on the table, and waving to the cashier.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he gently yanked her against him and claimed another kiss.

"This," he murmured against her, "is way better than the fighting we've been doing for the past few months."

Jennifer laughed. "I'm sure you'll still find a way to drive me crazy."

Too soon, they reached her floor. Jennifer recited her room number as they walked hand and hand down the hallway.

"I want you to come to breakfast," she decided, looking at him. "I know it'll be early, after this especially. But I'd like my dad to really meet you."

Brendan smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. I'll meet you down there."

Opening the door, she smiled, reaching back out to give him one last kiss.

"Sleep well," he said, before leaving. Turning back once, he grinned at her.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Robert Keller stood in front of the TV, waiting for Jennifer to emerge from the bathroom.

They'd said the night before they'd be ready by 9 a.m. for breakfast. Seeing that it was only 8:30, he sat down and flipped through the channels.

He hadn't heard her leave the suite last night, but heard her quietly return just past 4 a.m. Half sleeping, he heard her laughter and raised his head, just in time to hear another man's low voice floating through the room. When the door shut, he heard her drop her bag, sigh happily, then disappear into her room.

Half shocked, half wondering what her daughter had been up to, he continued going through the channels before settling on his favorite morning news program.

Ten minutes in, he was caught up on a few joys and a few disheartening stories of the world. When he heard Major Kennedy's name brought up, Robert's frame rose in attention as he raised the volume.

"And now, after months of media speculation, we have an exclusive interview with Major Brendan Kennedy, taped yesterday at an undisclosed location."

Robert watched the interview, impressed with what he knew and began to learn about the young man. He seemed intelligent, more than capable of his job duties, and seemed like he had a depth of character.

But he almost fell out of his chair when the journalist asked for his daughter to come into the interview.

"Oh, my gosh," Jennifer gasped, coming out at that moment from her door. "They didn't cut it?"

Robert hushed her, eager to hear her daughter speak about the Major's job and then to his family history. Toward the end, he clearly picked up on the same thing the reporter had obviously eluded to at the end.

"Coworkers, my butt," he muttered under his breath, remembering the Major's description of their relationship yesterday. Then he sighed.

"So," Robert said, feeling like he had a handle on the situation. "Were you going to warn me that you'd be on national television today?"

Jennifer reddened.

"I can't believe they didn't cut that part," she said, shocked.

"Well," he said, giving her a smile. "Sounds like your Brendan thinks you're as smart and wonderful as your old man."

Laughing nervously, she stood up.

"Yeah," Jennifer began. "About that."

Robert raised his eyebrows.

"I should probably be glad I'm sitting, right?" he joked, then stood up. "Let me guess. You're more than just coworkers? With a man who's recognizable by most people in this country and more around the globe?"

"It just happened," Jennifer said. "Recently. Kind of. But- I kind of asked him to breakfast with us. I wanted you two to meet. Well, talk. You know, just get to know each other."

"You're darn right I'm going to sit down and talk to him," Robert said, then smiling to show he was joking. "Sweetheart, he seems like a nice man. I'm just teasing you. I just can't believe you're involved in all of this."

"I didn't meet him-even find out about what had happened at the White House, until afterward," she filled him in as they left the room. "He didn't tell anyone."

"Well, don't let him in on the fact that I approve," he joked, pushing the button to the ground floor. "It'll give me an edge."

"Dad," she said, exasperated. "I'm a big girl now. You don't have to scare away the guys anymore."

"Hmph," he said, putting his arm around her. "I do now more than ever before. You got all beautiful and even more brilliant on me. And what in the world were you doing until 4 a.m., young lady?"

"How did you know?" Jennifer asked, shocked. "It didn't make TV, did it?"

"No," he said. "I heard you come in."

"Oh," Jennifer said, relieved. "Dancing. We went dancing, downstairs."

"Well," her father said, leading them into the restaurant. "He certainly made you come out of your shell a bit."

Already there, Brendan stood up, looking a tad bit nervous. He'd asked, obviously, for a secluded seat, mindful of attention they may gain if he was out in the open.

"Sir," he said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Robert nodded, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Jen," Brendan nodded, unable to hold in a large smile for his daughter, then it looked a little sheepish. "Did you happen to turn on the TV this morning?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Yeah. Caught the end of it."

"You okay with it?" Brendan asked, concerned.

"You know we're going to never hear the end of it back home, right?" Jennifer laughed, drinking a sip of water.

"No kidding," Brendan said.

"I saw it as well," Robert spoke up. "It seems that you've made my daughter famous."

Out of the corner of his eye, Robert noticed a few camera's going off in their direction. Brendan noticed, as well.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking disappointed, then about to stand. "Why don't I just go up and pack? You both can have a breakfast without all of this."

"Sit," Robert ordered, motioning for him to pick up a menu. "I'm learning to like the fame. It'll make my poker buddies back home jealous. Besides, I haven't officially given you my permission to see my daughter. You still have some buttering up to do."

Eyes wide, Brendan settled back into his chair, laughing at Jennifer's equally shocked expression, then picked up a menu.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After a long, enjoyable breakfast, Brendan sat next to Jennifer in the car provided by the SGC.

"So, in the end, did you have a good time with your father?" he asked, subtly holding her hand so the driver didn't notice.

"Yes," she breathed, flashing him a grin. "Did you?"

"Ah," Brendan paused. "It was a little scary at times. But I think I passed. I hope."

Jennifer laughed, squeezing his hand .

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah," nodding her head, Jennifer glanced out the window. "It feels more like home than this does."

"Weirdly enough, I'd have to agree," Brendan admitted. "It does feel like home. So, did I tell you the station has already confirmed four people who stayed with my adoptive parents? They set up an email account for me and will keep updating it. The SGC will be able to send it during their transmissions. Thanks all to you, who thought about it during the interview."

Jennifer smiled. "That's amazing. Already?"

"Yeah," Brendan said as they arrived back to the SGC.

They made their way down to the ground level, greeting Woolsey and Landry. O'Neill, holding a box, grinned.

"I'm coming back with ya'll," he quipped, motioning for them to change into their uniforms. "Gotta check on a few things. You've got five minutes."

Surprised, they each found rooms to change and met back up.

"Dialing the gate, sir," Walter said, waving to the General.

"Come on, Woolsey," O'Neill gave him a pat on the back. "I think I'm going to enjoy this visit. We can chat. Catch up on old times. You've been surprising me lately."

Woolsey muttered under his breath, then couldn't hold back a small smile.

* * *

The light-hearted atmosphere suddenly diminished when they arrived back. Lorne, with worry etched on his face, locked eyes with Jennifer, silently communicating with her that something was wrong.

"What happened?" She spoke up, noting Sheppard wasn't there.

Lorne bounded down the stairs, barely noticing O'Neill flanking behind Brendan, Jennifer, and Woolsey.

"Sheppard's team went out yesterday," Lorne said. "They're overdue a couple hours. When we called them a few minutes, they were under fire. I think it was another rogue group, tracking our missions. Jen, I think they thought Lily was you."

"Lily went too?" Jennifer asked. "I thought Sheppard was pushing that mission off."

"Yes, he was," Lorne said. "With me on the disabled list for a week, he put it back onto the schedule. Your team wouldn't clear me. And Lily was set to go. It was supposed to be a smooth mission."

"Lily McAllister?" O'Neill spoke up, looking worried. "Is that what I heard?"

Lorne noticed for the first time the General standing behind them. Standing at attention, he apologized and confirmed the General's questions.

"Sirs, my team is gearing up. I'd like to take my men-"

"Negative," O'Neill said, silently apologizing to Woolsey. "Sorry, habit. Son, you're obviously injured. Assemble your team together. Find another officer to go in your place."

Lorne looked as if he was going to object, but obviously took the General's order's to heart once he realized he still was recovering from his last mission.

"Yes, sir," Lorne said, turning and speaking into his headset.

No sooner than he did, the gate activated.

"Sir," the technician announced loudly. "It's Sheppard's team. Ronon said they're coming in fast and hot."

Sheppard's team burst through the gate, yelling to get down. Brendan grabbed Jennifer, shouting for O'Neill and Woolsey to follow. Covering Jennifer with his body and slamming them into the ground, they heard yells and shots coming into the room. When the gate shut down, Brendan looked over, then shouted "clear" to the others.

"You okay?" he said, wincing when he saw a small mark on her forehead.

"Yeah," she said. "There's never a dull moment around here."

Lorne raced down the stairs, jumping to avoid the General, and made his way to the team.

"Everyone okay?" He shouted, looking at Sheppard and McKay, both doubled over and gasping for breath. Each nodded. Walking quickly to Ronon, carrying Lily, the larger man confirmed he was unharmed.

"Sprained ankle," Ronon assured him. "She's fine otherwise."

Without asking, Evan immediately took Lily from him, despite his healing injuries. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around his neck, sighed, sinking into his embrace, then chastising him for holding her while he was injured.

"Never again," Lily announced. "Find another nurse. That's my first and last mission."

"I second that motion," Lorne announced, looking very pale, not noticing that everyone was starring at them as he continued to ask and check her for any other injuries. He called Jennifer over, not satisfied with Ronon's initial assessment.

Any doubts about Lorne's feelings for Lily were answered when they saw him pause for a moment and brush his lips over her forehead, closing his eyes.

O'Neill stepped forward. "Well, I'll third it then. I can't have my favorite niece put in jeopardy like that anymore."

Everyone stared in confusion.

"Sister-in-law's girl," he explained. "From my first marriage. So sort of once removed. But I never paid attention to any of that. She's still my girl."

"Man, Lorne," Sheppard shook his head after a moment of silence. "That's some bad, dumb luck."

Evan looked up, starring at O'Neill as the information processed in his brain.

"That's the uncle you've been talking about?" Lorne asked, incredulously.

Lily, oblivious to everyone, smiled for the first time.

"Uncle Jack!" She said, motioning for Evan to help her down as she limped over to him.

"Look at you," O'Neill, said, helping balance her and then pulling her up into his own arms. "I thought you'd be tucked away in a lab somewhere, using your brain there. What's with going off world?"

Lily smiled. "I took a little chance. Maybe I'll change my mind, but right now, I'm just happy to be back on friendly ground."

"Infirmary?" O'Neill looked at Jennifer, who nodded.

"That goes for everyone," Jennifer called out, motioning for them to follow her.

Sheppard patted Evan's back.

"Uncle Jack, huh?" the Colonel muttered to Evan. "What are you going to do about that?"

"Major," the General called out, looking behind him with Lily still in his arms. "Woolsey's office. Twenty minutes."

Evan sighed.

"If I'm alive and still stationed here in twenty, I'll let you know," Evan responded.

* * *

Sheppard cleared his throat once everyone had arrived. After the last few days, he figured his team, as well as Lorne's, deserved a night off. They gathered in an empty room, away from most of the expedition. McKay set up a larger screen, for a possible movie. Ronon had persuaded the food people to donate some snacks and beverages for the event.

Although they had enough movies to last the entire night, Sheppard picked up the package O'Neill had left him before turning in for the night.

"I'd like to formally make an announcement," he said, turning to the rest of the room.

McKay stopped messing around with the wiring in the room. Ronon opened a bag of popcorn, settling in to a chair. Teyla, on a rare night off without Torren, smiled at John. For once, he saw Kennedy and Keller sitting together, not fighting and discussing something. Lorne set up Lily with food, who had her ankle elevated and seemed embarrassed about the attention today, especially now that the expedition knew she was related to the General.

"Major Kennedy has been officially added to the Atlantis expedition," Sheppard announced. "The paperwork came through with them earlier today. And to celebrate that, O'Neill passed on something he thought would be entertaining for everyone. And since I haven't looked at it yet, let's get on with it."

He indicated for Rodney to begin the video.

Kennedy groaned when his interview came through. Everyone else, however, sat up in their seats, quieting his protests.

"Wow," McKay said when it was over. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kennedy waved him off. "It was nice not to have anyone know. But now that I'm here for good, it's not a big deal anymore."

"Nice of them to include Jennifer," Lorne grinned, noticing the heightened color on their CMO.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "I still can't believe they didn't cut my portion out."

Sheppard dug into the box, noticing an envelope. Opening it, his eyes widened. Then he threw back his head in laughter.

"This," he announced, "is priceless. But I'll admit. I will miss all the arguing. It made our missions together much more interesting."

Dramatically holding up two clippings from a magazine from Earth, he grinned as the room erupted in shock.

The first photo was taken the night Jennifer and Brendan had danced. In it, the photographer got a perfect shot of them with their arms wrapped around each other. Brendan was tenderly looking down at Jennifer, as if he was the happiest man in the world.

Then he moved to the next shot closer for everyone to see

The two were kissing, obviously not knowing that someone had snapped their photo.

Sheppard grinned.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," Sheppard teased.

Jennifer, ducking her head into Brendan's shirt, who was laughing it off and wrapped his arm around her, groaned as everyone began whistling and clapping.

"Be nice, John," Teyla said, warning him not to tease the new couple too much.

"Hey," Sheppard reasoned. "At least he doesn't have to deal with her having General as an uncle."

Lorne shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Lorne said. "In the end, O'Neill was cool about everything. But that walk down to the office was a long one..."

Everyone laughed, making Sheppard happy that for the moment, everyone was safe and happy. New beginnings were making for a more interesting journey in Pegasus.

* * *

Brendan swung his arm around Jennifer's back as he walked her back to her room.

"So I bet we're plastered on every magazine back home," he figured, gauging her reaction. "Are you sure you're up for this? It'll blow over eventually, but I have a feeling it's going to stick around for awhile."

Jennifer tilted her head up. "I'm up for it. Especially since we'll be here and can avoid most of it."

"I would like to request a leave for a few weeks eventually," he said. "To arrange a meeting with some of the former kids I used to live with. I'd love it if you could make the trip back with me."

"Of course," she said.

"So how exactly do you date on this floating city?" he pondered, running his hand up her arm. "I can't send you flowers. No fancy dinner dates. And I'm doubting there's a reputable jeweler anywhere around to get you gifts."

"Well," Jennifer sighed. "I'll survive without roses delivered, but you're not off the hook when we return home. I like pink ones. Lots of them. And I'm sure we can figure out alternative dates. We can steal some ideas from Lorne and Lily. And I'm obviously not big on jewelry."

"Really?" Brendan said. "Then you're really not going to like this."

He pulled out a velvet pouch.

"Brendan," she shook her head. "You didn't have to do that. I don't expect things like this."

"I know," he said, emptying the pouch and putting the chain into her hand.

Jennifer held it up, smiling at the pretty heart with a small cluster of diamonds on it.

"I wanted to get you something before we left," Brendan said. "And this reminded me of you. Delicate looking on the outside, but the diamonds reminded me of how strong you are."

Her eyes misted.

"Thank you," she said, motioning for him to put it on her. "You've really believed in me, during the missions and back home these last few days. But really, you didn't have to buy me anything. Bringing my dad to me was more than enough."

Brendan shook his head.

"Of course I had to buy you something," he reasoned. "You deserve to have pretty things. And who knows... maybe it'll deter any guys from hitting on you in the infirmary. You know, remind them that you're unavailable now."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Yes, like they all have been beating down my office door to do that."

With a look of mischief in her eyes, she grinned.

"But you know, I do need to keep my options open."

Brendan narrowed his eyes. Then grinning when he saw her laugh, he didn't hesitate and scooped her up, carrying her over her shoulder.

"Hey," she protested, yelling at him. "Put me down, you fool!"

"Wow," Sheppard remarked, as he and Ronon appeared around a corner. Dressed in athletic gear, they were obviously headed to the gym. "I'm having deja vu."

Ronon smirked.

"Still fighting..." he remarked, earning a laugh from Sheppard.

Brendan, not a bit embarrassed by being caught, unlike Jennifer, quickly saluted the men.

"She's a handful," he said. "Here or off-world. Let's face it."

Both men laughed as they retreated down the hall.

"Will you put me down already?" Jennifer said, patting his back as if to remind him she was up there.

"Nope," he said. "That's what you get when you make remarks like that. Actually, I'm thinking a trip to the cafeteria is in order."

"Brendan," she protested. "No."

Laughing, he bent to gently set her down.

"So what was that about options?"

Jennifer huffed. He grinned as she tried to stay annoyed, but couldn't. The necklace he'd given her rested on her collarbone. Cheeks flushed and eyes blazing, she looked indignantly adorable.

"I guess my only option is you. For now."

He raised an eyebrow, cornering her back into the wall.

"You guess? For now?"

Jennifer sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fine," she pretended to give in.

Wanting to get her back, he tempted her by leaning in inches from her face. When he didn't completely eliminate the distance, she got impatient and yanked him the rest of the way.

The kiss lasted for several seconds, until they heard someone else come down the corridor.

"Privacy," he muttered against her lips. "We need to find some privacy."

"I won't fight you on that one," Jennifer agreed, reaching down to take his hand. "Come on. I know of a vacant balcony no one ever goes to."

"Hmm..." he said, brightening. "I don't remember that from your tour a few months back."

"Precisely," she said. "I didn't want to be alone with you then. Well, I probably did, but didn't want to admit it."

"Really?" Brendan said. "So tell me more about how you've been secretly in love with me since we met."

Jennifer groaned.

"Stop," she laughed, feeling better than she had in months.

Life on Atlantis would never be the same. And she wouldn't change it. Not one bit.

* * *

The end. Thanks for sticking with my story! It was one of my favorite to write :)


End file.
